The Dark Fae
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: The Unseelie Queen sends two Dark Huntsmen to the Human world to recapture her escaped pet. The ethereal lovers complete the quest but flee back to the human world to escape the Queen's dangerous advances. The lovers & their dragons take shelter at the home of Bobby Singer who renames them Sam & Dean & teaches them the ways of Humans. Danger abounds for the runaways. M/M Slash.
1. Chapter 1- The Hunters are Summoned

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae**

**Chapter 1**

**Hunters are Summoned **

The sun was rolling along the ridge of the hills. The sky was darkening from fair blue to indigo. Evening had come down on the Land of the Fae and the moon was rising beyond the mountains, just tipping over the edge of the distant horizon. Sharp cold stars poked holes in the sky and below them the dark woods began to come alive.

A Hunter of the Unseelie court, by name Ólafr, rode his beast over the rolling hills. He was alone but was listening carefully to the hunting horns winding over the foothills. He lagged behind a train of Hunters who were following the tracks of a bear. It had come down from the mountains to search for easy prey. This was Hunter's work and so they had assembled.

Ólafr had fallen behind to tend to his mount. The creature had developed a limp. He had solved the problem quickly enough by removing a stone caught in the cloven hoof of his beast but the Hunt had gone on without him. His mount was not a horse but actually a breed of Fae Dragon with the head and the slim legs of a horse. The Hunters rode at the orders of the Unseelie Queen.

He was suspended between Hunt and Home while under the darkening sky the other Fae Hunters rode on in search of their quarry.

The day time animals had scurried to their hides at the setting of the sun and were safely hidden away in burrows and holes. High in the night sky flights of bats flitted below the face of the wispy clouds. The call of the cruising owls alerted the night animals to the dangers gliding above.

Along the edges of the hills and the face of the mountains the Unseelie caverns gaped open. The people who live under the hills emerged in the moonlight. They had been called to gather by their Queen. The Unseelie caverns glittered with the flicker of fireflies and the touch of cold moonlight. The dark clothing of the Fae were decorated with gleaming coins and jewels. These were the secret people, the Dark Fae. Their humor was bitter and cruel. No Trooping Fairies were they. Their souls, if souls they had, thirsted for solitude.

Ólafr was listening to the sounds of the hunting horns far away but he also heard the call of the Queen's horns behind him. Those horns commanded him as well as the Fae from under the hills. He was being summoned to a Queen's gathering in the woods deep in the valley and the sound hooked into his soul. He was trained to obey. The memory of his Fae mother demanded he obey while that of his Elf father stiff necked and proud, resented the hold the Queen had over his son.

But both Elf and Fae had heard the summons. Their Queen was calling for a gathering in the clearing in the wood. A giant fairy ring ruled the clearing, the product of a single organism. The fungus had been feeding and growing for years and was now more than ten meters in circumference. Here they would gather to hear the Queen's decree.

The Dark Fae moved like tendrils of smoke working their way between the trunks of the naked trees; there was only an occasional glint of gold or gems, reflecting the moonlight, to tell that there was truly something there. There was always something watching from the gloom under the trees; the shadow Fae, the Dark Ones.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Unseelie court was gathered, standing within the fairy ring that was often used for dancing. There's no dancing tonight. The Queen has yet to appear and every Fae is counting up their sins, looking for a reason for to fear the Queen's judgement. The Unseelie Queen is a feral bitch. She enjoys both real death and the illusion of death. Humans don't last long in her hands. She breaks them like a small child breaks its toys.

The Queen finally appeared, sitting high above her subjects on a boulder just outside the ring. She was pretending to be a teenage girl, dressed in sheer ragged clothes with her hair bound up in silvery ropes. Her bare feet hung down the face of the boulder. Her smiling lips disclosed sharp pointed teeth. Behind her were ranked her closest advisors; stony faced but still fair. The assemblage of Fae sparkled in the moonlight.

"One of my pets has run away." The queen smiled at the crowd. "Someone carelessly left a doorway open and now a Fae Goblin is snacking on humans I fear. " She scanned the crowd, her amethyst eyes pausing on each Fae in turn, searching for the careless one. They all knew the punishment would be swift and perhaps unbearable. The Queen never suffered fools to live. The best the guilty one could hope for would be banishment, something akin to death for a Fae.

"There are few rules imposed on you. One is to make sure that the Kingdom remains secure. If something can get out then something else can get in. We need no lost human children here. The humans will pursue us, the demons will follow, Heaven will remember its lost children and we all will suffer; all of this because of the carelessness of a single fool."

The assemblage shifted uneasily. Each looked askance at their neighbor. It was never easy being a Dark Fae. Beauty lived in the moonlight but fear also lurked in the Fae Caverns.

"I am going to summon our Hunters to go out into the human world to track my pet. If a Hunter can find and return the Goblin to me we will all take the incident as a timely reminder of the responsibilities of each individual. If the Hunters fail, we will need to prepare for incursions from the Human world and possible conflicts with the Light Fae."

She turned and two of her retinue lifted curling silver horns to their lips. The long mournful cry drifted outward. The cry was answered by the sounds of other horns far away.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The sounds of horns and dogs grew ever closer and with pounding hoof beats a Hunter appeared. His mount was in the form of a horse with a spiky mane, sharply pointed cloven hooves and widely flaring nostrils, wreathed with smoke. The creature was blue-black with a deep black mane and tail. Its eyes were grass green. They were the only spot of color on the beast.

Its rider was just as strange. It was male, undeniably. The fragments of winding cloth he wore did little to hide the fact. He wore gloves to protect his hands from the reins and sat on a saddle made of leather that had been tanned blue. His long legs hung down the sides of the horse like creature with soft, flexible boots tanned blue like the saddle riding up to just under his knees. His bright hair was braided in small and numerous strands, forming a curtain to his shoulders. His eyes matched those of his horse, a brilliant grass green.

The Queen slid down the face of her rocky throne and walked to stand next to the Hunter. She ran a long finger down his naked thigh and scratched a symbol into his skin with her sharply pointed nail. The Hunter bowed his head and dismounted careful to leave his bow and quiver hanging from his mount's saddle. It is forbidden to be in reach of the Queen with a weapon in hand. Kneeling before the Queen he said nothing, keeping his eyes averted and the reins of his mount in a gloved hand. The Queen lifted his face by cupping her hand under his chin.

"Aren't you a pretty one, Hunter?" she whispered. "Perhaps I should keep you and let another go. What do you think of that?" She laughed at the ripple of fear that crossed his face. All the kingdom was aware of the short life span of the Queen's lovers. She was very fair and wildly beautiful but deep in her soul was the iron will that had enabled her to rise above all her siblings and become Queen. Succession in the Fae World was not a peaceful, formal process. More often than not the new ruler rose from the battle covered in the blood of their kin.

Still she held his face in her hand. "I see the Fae in you and also the Elf but there is something more, isn't there; perhaps a touch of the Picts? Maybe you are a good choice for the Hunt. Your people have held a grudge against the Human breed since the Romans drove your people from their homes and hounded them north of the rivers Forth and Clyde." She laughed again and dropped his head. He stayed kneeling waiting for her orders.

There was another arrival out of the East and a second Hunter mounted on a Fae Dragon appeared. This second Hunter was taller than the first and his mount was colored creamy white and gold. His dark hair was brushed up into a barbarian crest which continued down the back of his head to rest against a long, elegant neck. Grasping the situation quickly he also dismounted and knelt beside his beast.

"Good," the Queen laughed lightly. "Now we have two. I don't think I can choose between you." She lightly scraped those long nails over the first Hunter's shoulders. "I do like my men fair but…" She continued over to the second Hunter. "I also like them tall."

She returned to her woodland throne and held up her hand. One of her court still standing on top helped her climb the rock face back to her seat. She leaned back on her elbows and continued to let her eyes roam.

"What is your name, Hunter?" she addressed the second arrival.

"I am Volundr." The tall one replied.

Tiring of her game the Queen waved her hand. "Good. Ólafr and Volundr; good solid Elvish names. You are both to go the East door and enter the Human world. Go and find my wayward Goblin and return him to me."


	2. Chapter 2 - Crossing the Boundaries

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 2**

**Crossing the Boundaries**

**From Chapter 1**

_She returned to her woodland throne and held up her hand. One of her court still standing on top helped her climb the rock face back to her seat. She leaned back on her elbows and continued to let her eyes roam._

"_What is your name, Hunter?" She addressed the second arrival._

"_I am Volundr." The tall one replied._

_Tiring of her game the Queen waved her hand. "Good. Ólafr and Volundr; good solid Elvish names. You are both to go the East door and enter the Human world. Go and find my wayward Goblin and return him to me."_

**Chapter 2**

Ólafr and Volundr remounted their Dragons and with courteous bows to the Queen the two Hunters turned and galloped away. They both knew that when given the chance it was best to flee the presence of the Unseelie Queen as quickly as possible. No one wanted to be around her when she got bored. The Fae in the fairy ring would have to entertain her for now. The Hunters had their orders and were getting out of range.

They kept going until they could cross running water. Their mounts splashed through the small fast flowing stream even though it stung their hocks. Running water was a defense against a number of supernatural entities like ghosts, witches and even the Fae themselves.

All of the land of Elfhame was bounded by the River Neith which kept the Fae within their land and provided a defense against the outer worlds. There were only certain crossings that allowed travelers to move from one world to the next. Each portal was well guarded and only the Queens of the Light and the Dark Fae could give permission to cross.

The two Dark Fae Riders found themselves standing on a small spit of land, no more than a sandbar in the midst of the stream. They glanced at each other and silently agreed to camp for the night. It would be a full day's ride to the closest crossing to the Earth realm. They were going to rest.

Ólafr dismounted and stooped to gather as many rocks as he could find to build a fire pit. Volundr followed the shorter Hunter's lead and strolled around their tiny island gathering drift wood. The Dragon mounts were stripped of their bridles and allowed to roam looking for whatever fodder they could find.

"I am Ólafr" the blonde said as he got the fire going. "I am a member of Honig's troop. I dropped out of a bear hunt and fell behind when my mount developed a limp. That is how the Queen's summon caught me."

The taller Hunter threw himself down on the soft sand and fed small sticks into the fire. "I am Volundr. I am of the Tuatha Dé Danann Elves of the North. I was here as an emissary to the Queen when her summons called me to her court and my mission was changed against my will."

Ólafr squatted before the fire. "I was born of Fae and Elf but far back my family was once related to the Picts who were driven from their homes by Rome's Legions. I bear no love for the humans and I say let the Queen's pet eat them all. I only go because I am ordered to go."

Volundr laughed. "I can tell your lineage in your attitude. Your people are known for their tenacious memories and short tempers."

"You may laugh now, long Elf, but you will need me soon enough and perhaps will come to value my attitude. A Goblin is not a one man hunt and to hunt in the Human Realm we will need each other desperately." Ólafr grumbled. "Your kind has a reputation for cleverness. I think we will soon be in need of both of our talents."

Ólafr fetched his saddlebag and blanket roll. Searching through the bag's pockets he came up with a wrapped loaf of herder's bread which he broke into two pieces. He offered one to Volundr. The tall elf took the peace offering politely then rose to his feet. "Since you have provided the bread I'll just go over to the water and magic us some fish. Would you like some fish with your bread, Ólafr?"

Ólafr grinned. "See, clever and you know how to use it too. I think we'll be able to work together, Elf."

Volundr strode off into the dark. The sun had fully set while they were building their fire and the temperature was beginning to drop. Neither Hunter wore much more than the fluttering strips of cloth traditional to their work so Ólafr unrolled blankets for himself and his new friend. Behind him he heard the Fae Dragons drawing near. The Hunters usually slept with their heads resting on the Dragon's bellies, keeping both themselves and their mounts warm.

He could hear Volundr nearby singing to the fish and he smiled. Leave it to a Northern Elf to come up with a song to lure fish out of the water. Ólafr busied himself looking for sturdier sticks to use to roast their fish.

After a better than expected dinner both of them wrapped up in their blankets and called the Dragons to lie down beside the fire. Soon all was silent and the two Riders lay watching the stars circle the North Star as they thought of the next day's adventure. Neither of them had ever set foot in the Human realm before. Both young Elves were alternately excited and nervous about their future.

Early the next morning they bathed in the icy stream alternately laughing and shivering in the mountain water. Ólafr got a nice look at the taller elf. Volundr fled the water first, rushing to gain the warmer sandy shore and wrap back up in his blanket. Ólafr lasted longer fruitlessly trying to catch a fish or two for breakfast. The silvery fish easily evaded his hands but they could not evade Volundr's song so they ended up with fish for breakfast anyway.

Soon they were saddled up and riding for the Black Woods crossing. It took all day to ride the hills stopping frequently to let their Dragons take a break and hunt for fodder. The Dragons ate the grass but also liked quartz, coal and the burnt bark of lightening blasted trees. The Dragons did not know or care about the superstitious dread of wood blasted by lightening. They simply knew they needed fuel for their fires.

As they closed on the crossing the howls of wolves in the woods were warnings from the guardian of the portal. They had the Queen's permission to cross and the guardian could not afford to annoy the Unseelie Queen. The old crooked man tottered out of his shallow cave by the bridge, leaning on his staff. He was completely hidden in a robe of smoke gray cloth and two wolves followed at his heels. Above his head ravens cawed and flapped on the edge of the cave overhang.

The guardian held his staff across the bridge and asked their names. When they replied Ólafr and Volundr he nodded and the wolves stopped circling the Dragon riders. Controlling their now annoyed Dragons the riders moved forward slowly into the mist covering the bridge. Below them the river guardians yawned and sniffed at their missed meal. The Riders were sure that their bodies would have never been found if the Queen had not sent their names ahead by raven. The guardian was so much more than he looked.

Ólafr could not leave a good thing alone, of course. It was not in his nature. As his mount set foot upon the bridge her turned in the saddle and ask "Guardian, how did the Queen's pet escape? Do you know how he evaded the guards and the beasts in the water?"

Volundr leaned over to pull at Ólafr's arm. "Do not annoy him, foolish one. Let us pass over safely first. Ask your question at the end of our passage."

Ólafr only then noticed that the Guardian and his wolves were following them over the planks. He faced forward and cucked to his mount to move faster. The mist was still thick and they could not see the other side. Anything could happen in the mist. He decided to follow Volundr as closely as he could.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Jake and Robert Garnet were old time hunters who had come to the Black Hills of South Dakota in pursuit of a creature that had taken to stealing people away in the night. There had been a lot of discussion in various Hunter bars about what this new threat could be. Most had gone for the Wendigo idea even though the pattern didn't really seem to fit. This creature was entering into areas crowded with people, like camp grounds.

People were disappearing out of their tents and some were even disappearing in the day light. No one heard the roaring usually associated with a Wendigo and the descriptions that the survivors gave didn't sound like the traditional monster either.

Almost all of the people the Hunters talked to spoke of the size of the creature's head. For that many shocked people to all come up with the same weird description of a head too big for the monster's spindly body was very unlikely. Usually when you talked to fifteen different witnesses you came up with fifteen different descriptions. There had to be something truly startling about the monster's head for them all to agree.

Jake and Bob had been hunting together for a pretty long time. They knew that something wasn't right. It was dangerous to chase after a monster that you couldn't identify. Who knows what you might have to use to kill the thing? If a Hunter went in without the proper information they were asking to die. These two men had stayed alive and in the game for a very long time because they were careful.

They had found several people who claimed they had seen the creature passing through a part of the hills that was full of old mines. Something of that size could hide for decades down inside the earth and there were any number of monsters that hibernated for very long cycles of time, including the Wendigo.

The Hunters decided they were going to stake out the entrance to a valley that seemed to be in the center of the sightings. They would build a hide on the side of the hill and just observe until they knew what they were hunting. Of course, if the monster showed up with a victim they would have to take action bur they were hoping to identify the thing first before having to confront it.

On the third night they saw it. Below them on the floor of the valley something was shambling along. Just as had been described to them the creature seemed to have an unusually large and round head. The rest of the body was something like a spider with long spindly arms and legs. It didn't walk like a man. It skittered over the ground, for lack of a better description.

Bob and Jake passed the glasses back and forth but the creature just never seemed to stop moving long enough for them to get a good look. It was moving with pretty good speed, definitely headed for a specific objective when it suddenly froze and stood up straight. It seemed to be sniffing the air, like a dog or a bear or some other wild animal. Something was coming, the creature could smell it and whatever was coming made the monster afraid. It dropped to all fours and doubled its previous speed.

The Hunters were distracted by a sudden burst of bright blue light on the face of a escarpment of solid rock. A darkness appeared on the rock and the light burst out as if there suddenly was a tunnel created and a train was barreling down the track. The light got brighter and brighter and just like that two riders appeared in the valley. The horses appeared to be just slightly wrong and so did the riders. Somehow, even from 500 yards away Bob and Jake knew that these riders weren't human. The riders were in pursuit of the creature.

Bob stood up to see if he could see where the creature had gone and one of the riders came to a quick halt, looking directly at him. Jake pulled his partner down. "You idiot why didn't you just send up a flare? They know we're up here now."

Daring to peek over the lip of their hide Jake was surprised to find that the riders had completely disappeared. The evening wind blew through the canyon and the only thing moving was a coyote standing on the rim of the escapement.

"Where the hell did they go?'" Bob whispered. "I have no idea." Jake whispered back. "And I don't know what they were any more than I know what kind of a monster we're hunting. I think we need help."

"Where are we going to get help with this?"

"Let's get back to the truck first." Jake responded. "When we get back to the motel and settle down a bit; we need to compare notes on what we think we saw and then I vote for calling Bobby Singer. Bobby will figure it out and let us know what to do."

Bob agreed. "Let's get out of here before we get ridden down." He matched speed to his words as he swung out of the hide and took off for their truck.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hunting Parties

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 3**

**Hunting Parties**

**From Chapter 2**

"_Where the hell did they go?'" Bob whispered. "I have no idea." Jake whispered back. "And I don't know what they were any more than I know what kind of a monster we're hunting. I think we need help."_

"_Where are we going to get help with this?"_

"_Let's get back to the truck first." Jake responded. "When we get back to the motel and settle down a bit; we need to compare notes on what we think we saw and then I vote for calling Bobby Singer. Bobby will figure it out and let us know what to do."_

_Bob agreed. "Let's get out of here before we get ridden down." He matched speed to his words as he _swung_ out of the hide and took off for their truck._

**Chapter**_** 3**_

Bobby Singer picked up the Salvage Yard line when it rang. "Singer Salvage," he answered. "How can we help?"

"Bobby," an older man's voice replied. "This is Bob Garnet. Me and my brother Jake are out in the Black Hills and we've got a real mystery on our hands. We need some help."

"OK, Bob. You've called in on the business line. I'm going to give you my cell number. Call me back on that and I'll do what I can for you." Bobby gave Bob Garnet a different number and hung up. If they had a real mystery Bobby wanted to be at his desk in the library for the call. Bob and Jake were long time hunters. Singer knew they wouldn't be calling in for anything common.

A few minutes later the cell rang and Bobby set it up on his desk with the speaker on. "OK, boys, what do you have? I've got you on the speaker so don't whisper."

"I've got ours set up too so that both me and Jake can tell you our story." Bob Garnet replied. "Just so we're clear I'm calling you Singer, I'm Bob and Jake is just plain old Jake, nothing special." Bobby could hear the brothers laughing. The Garnets were good guys and devoted to each other. They'd been hunting together just as long as Bobby could remember and he considered them friends.

"OK, boys." Bobby settled into his office chair and grabbed a notebook. "What'd ya got?"

"People have been disappearing out of Black Hills camp grounds." Bob started out. "What attracted us at first was how completely they disappeared. No tracks, no signs of violence, no sound, and no bodies. Just there one minute and gone the next. To tell the truth we expected to find a Wendigo at the bottom of it all but the more we talked to witnesses the less it seemed to fit."

"What didn't fit exactly?" Bobby asked.

"For one thing "Jake spoke up. "They were disappearing from camp grounds with other campers nearby and still no one heard anything. It was happening in daylight and nothing seemed to be disturbed. You know how a Wendigo seems to always tear up the tents and stuff when it's after prey? This was more like a sneak attack. Whatever it was went after a target and pulled the victims out neat and quick."

Bobby ran his hand through his hair and resettled his hat. "I got to admit you're right about that. It doesn't sound like a normal Wendigo raid."

Bob got back on the phone. "We asked around and some people thought they had seen a monster. Either a monster or some deformed guy. They all agreed that whatever it was it had a real big, round head, like a cartoon almost. The head was big but the body was almost like a stick figure, scrawny and thin. Not all the witnesses saw the whole thing but every one of them agreed about the weird head."

"We took all the sightings and plotted them on a Geological survey map and the plot lines converged on a valley not too far from the camp grounds. So we set up a hide on the side of the pass and waited. We waited for three days and nights. We slept out there in turns."

Bobby became impatient. "Are we done with the foreplay yet? What did you see?"

Bob, with occasional interruptions from Jake, described the monster skittering over the valley floor with its spider like limbs and round ball of a head. He talked of the high creep factor in the way that it moved and how it climbed over things that got in its path instead of going around them. It had been like watching a tarantula take a stroll but this particular spider was the size of a man.

Jake finally broke in. There was more, he said. Whatever the monster was it was being chased and it knew it. Two riders appeared from right out of a smooth rock face. The monster knew they were coming and it ran. The Riders appeared at a full run as if they had been galloping through a tunnel and out into the light of day. The tunnel was there for a moment then disappeared with a burst of eerie blue light, leaving the riders behind in the desert.

"Really?" Bobby asked. "They appeared directly out of a sheer rock face? There was no existing tunnel they could have come through?"

"I'm afraid I screwed up, Singer." Bob said. "I stood up with the glasses trying to get a cleared look at them and one of them saw me. The next second they were as gone as the monster."

"After they disappeared we hiked down to the valley floor to see if we could find anything." Bob continued the story. "First there was definitely no tunnel. That rock face was as smooth and as flat as El Capitan. Secondly, whatever the hell they were riding they weren't horses. The tracks the creatures left weren't horses' hoof prints. They looked more like giant goat prints. The creatures had cloven hooves."

Bobby pulled away and stared at his cell phone like he could see Bob's face. "You're right, Bob, Jake. Whatever you've found out there certainly is new. I have an idea what your monster with the round head might be. Right now my best guess is a Goblin. He would be the reason your people are missing."

"A Goblin, Singer?" Bob sounded shocked. "I never have heard of a Goblin in these hills. As a matter of fact I haven't ever heard of a Goblin being a real thing. I thought they were only in fairy tales."

"If we're chasing a Goblin, what the hell are the Riders that are chasing it then?" Jake put in his two cents.

"Alright," Singer barked. "Put a sock in it. I need a little more time to be absolutely sure and I need to do a little research on how you put a Goblin down. Do you two idjits think you can find where it's hiding? I'm pretty sure if you hunt the Goblin the Riders will find you. I'm going to need a better description of the Riders to figure this out."

Bob Garnet picked up the tale. "The horse things they were riding were amazing. They had tall thin horse legs and those long coffin shaped heads like you see on Arabians. One of them was as black as it is possible as a living creature to be. The mane and tail were more rigid than you would see on a horse and its eyes were bright slits of color that could be seen from a distance. The black one had real bright green eyes the color of ocean glass. The other creature was palomino colored with a gold body and creamy white mane and tail. Its eyes were so blue it was like looking through its head up into the sky.

"You got close enough to these Riders to be able to see the mounts' eyes?" Bobby questioned.

"No, we didn't get that lucky." Bob Garnet explained. "We could see them through the glasses and only because the eyes seemed to glow. It was like looking into the inside of a furnace. You could see the fires even if the colors were green and glue. Those animals were on fire inside."

"Whoa," Bobby responded "Getting all kind of poetic there, Bob. OK, let's leave the animals for a minute. What about the riders? What did they look like?"

"They were both good sized men; solid looking but something non-human about them. It's hard to put your finger on exactly. They were both wearing boots and gloves but their clothes weren't real clothes. They were wrapped in strips of material that fluttered out behind them. One was blonde with a lot of tight braids and the other was dark with hair pushed up into one of those Mohawk things. But his head wasn't shaved that way. The hair was pushed up into this fountain like thing and it hung down in back covering his neck. They were pale but not sickly pale. It was more a natural skin color."

"Is any of this helping, Bobby?" Jake asked. "What do you want us to do?"

Singer replied. "I've think I might have an idea about what you saw but I need to take a look at the lore before I open my mouth. I want you two to track and find the Goblin. Also I have an idea about how to trap these things. I'm pretty sure you can shoot the Goblin without a problem although for all our sakes it might be better to try and catch it."

"Ask around for an empty structure somewhere near the valley. Look for an old barn or bunkhouse or abandoned ranch house. You'll need something with four solid walls and a big entrance. A barn would be best. You're also going to need a hunch of iron bars. Maybe rebar would turn the trick. Raw iron in bars is almost impossible to find but any building supply would have rebar. Look into that." Bobby paused.

"Look, I've got Henry Cassidy staying with me right now. He's a good Hunter and this job is going to be too big for just the two of you. I'll talk to Henry and maybe we'll start driving for Rapid City in the morning. Just remember, if you have to shoot the Goblin but, I 'm warning you, don't try to shoot those Riders. If I confirm my suspicions, you don't want those guys mad at you. They'll rip that end of the State off looking for payback."

Bob and Jake were silent for a moment after Bobby stopped talking. "Ok, Bobby," Bob Garnet finally replied. "If you're sure. We won't try to kill the Goblin unless it means saving somebody's life. The same thing goes for the Riders. We're not going to stand around with our thumbs up our asses if these things attack innocent bystanders."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Bobby said. "The Goblin's a monster and you might have to stop it. The Riders though, they know what they're doing. Just try to stay low until I and Henry get out there tomorrow evening."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The next evening the Hunters gathered in a motel off Route 90 half way between Rapid City and Spearfish. Bobby laid out his plan. They were going to haul a load of rebar out to an abandoned barn the Garnet brothers had located and then they were going to spend all of the next day lining the interior walls with a rebar cage. In the center of the barn they were going to build a smaller cage. Bobby's plan was to build a cage inside a cage. He was sure that there was enough iron in the rebar to immobilize their Supernatural visitors.

After considering the work to be done and their supply of man-power Bob and Jake decided that a couple of more warm bodies were going to be needed to get the job done in a single day. In addition to the cage building, some recon still would have to be done to make sure that their targets didn't wander off down their magic tunnel again.

Bob and Jake had located the Goblin hiding in an old mine shaft in the hills. They wanted to keep a close watch on the ungainly monster. They had not seen the Riders again but Bobby assured them if they could get the Goblin to break cover and be driven toward the barn the Riders would show up and try to take the Goblin away.

Bobby laid a couple of old books out on the table. "I think I know what we've got here, now." He said and opened one of the books to a brightly colored illustration. "Did the Riders look anything like this?" He pushed the book at the Garnet brothers.

"Well, Bobby," Bob considered as Jake stared. "Pretty close. Our Riders were a lot more real and dangerous looking than the pretty things in this picture. What are we talking about here?"

"Looks like you've come across a couple of Fae Hunters." Bobby said slowly. "Very rare. Pretty much unheard of since the middle ages but they fit the description and I don't know of anything else that would. I want to catch them and talk to them. We need to convince them that we mean them no harm and encourage them to go back to their own world. We don't want more of these guys coming through to hunt for these two. Trust me, their fellow Riders will come looking for them. We got to be careful here."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Out in the Black Hills two Fae Riders were setting up camp under the stars. They had found a shallow cave beside a small stream and set up a fire to roast a rabbit they had run down. The rabbit, more of Ólafr's herder's bread and some wild herbs gathered by Volundr made for a pretty good dinner. The Riders were enjoying their visit to the Human Realm.

They had put their Hunt aside for a day and ridden out to take a look at a Human town. The town of Spearfish was small but to the Fae it was full of wonders. Volundr in particular, being of a studious turn of mind would have loved to walk those Human streets and perhaps found some Human books. Ólafr, the more practical one had pointed out all the obvious difficulties. They were hardly dressed for the Human world. Strategically placed streamers were not going to work in Spearfish. They also couldn't ride mounts breathing smoke down the middle of the humans' streets.

Volundr listened to his new partner and agreed. They had spent the day seeing as much as they could without exposing themselves and then retreated back into the hills.

Now they had let their mounts go look for forage and minerals while they filled their stomachs on rabbit meat. Afterwards they lay down on their saddle blankets and watched the stars spin overhead.

The Elf, being an Elf, of course, turned his mind toward pleasure. He was fed, relaxed and comfortable. The way of his kind was to take pleasure where they found it. He began to study Ólafr.

The mixed race Fae was very pretty. His soft lips begged for kisses and his sweet face was very attractive. Without even thinking about it Volundr rolled on his side to get closer to his new partner and began to trace Ólafr's lips with a long gentle finger. Elves were very sensuous beings and appreciated beauty whatever the form.

"What are you doing, Elf?" Ólafr murmured.

"Don't play the fool, Ólafr," the Elf responded with a lazy smile. "You know exactly what I want. The question is if you are ready to give it to me?"

The Elf leaned in and licked a stripe over the Fae's lips. "You are half Elf, Ólafr. Don't deny what you feel."

With that the larger Elf began to run his hands all over the Fae's body. There was a sense of ownership in the way he handled Olafi's flesh. Volundr pulled the half Fae's hands up and over his head. Ólafr lay still and allowed himself to relax into the gentle caress of a lover's hands. Gradually everything he was wearing was stripped off and he was naked under the moon. The Elf began an inventory of the flesh laid out before him. He kissed and tasted every nearby patch of exposed skin while the Fae submitted to the larger Elf's demands.

Under the moonlight the Elf and Fae twisted together, gleaming light reflecting off sweat dampened skin. Volundr rolled over on top of the Fae and pushed Ólafr legs apart with an impatient knee.

"I don't remember volunteering my body for your pleasure, Elf." Ólafr grumbled. Volundr silenced him with a kiss and the Elf sent his bands to explore all the hidden places of the Fae's sweet flesh. The Elf released Ólafr's lips and began a journey of exploration with his well-schooled tongue.

Tracing down the center of the Fae's chest it was the smallest twist of his head to capture a nipple between his teeth. He clamped on lightly and tickled the nub with his tongue. In the meantime a long finger hand was pinching and pulling the other dusky nipple, encouraging it to stand and wait for its turn at Volundr's mouth.

That same hand traveled south and wrapped around Ólafr's swollen dick. The Fae arch his back in a rush of sensation and lightly fought against the Elf's restraining hand wrapped around his wrists. The heavier Elf held Ólafr down, denying movement and demanding obedience.

Ólafr stopped fighting and let his knees drop open, offering his body to Volundr. When the Elf's finger breached his opening Ólafr only moaned and watched the stars moving overhead as the Elf plundered his flesh.

When finally the Elf lifted his hips and penetrated him Ólafr submitted. He closed his eyes so that he could focus on the ripples of pleasure driving him higher and higher as the Elf pounded his orgasm out of him. When he felt Volundr's warm seed flooding him he released his own seed between their bodies.

Afterwards they lay twined together, a blanket thrown over their naked bodies to hide them from the evening chill. Ólafr lay his head on the Elf's strong chest, content, and they slept the rest of the night away.


	4. Chapter 4 - Captured

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 4**

Captured

**From Chapter 3**

_Afterwards they lay twined together, a blanket thrown over their naked bodies to hide them from the evening chill. Ólafr lay his head on the Elf's strong chest, content, and they slept the rest of the night away._

**Chapter 4**

Bobby Singer organized the Hunters like a military tactician He had Hunters, Watchers and Chasers, all with their roles laid out in detail. Everyone knew what their job was on the hunt. Each one knew his position.

The Watchers had kept eyes on the prey during the night to make sure nothing slipped away under the cover of darkness. They reported into the Hunter's parked caravans by radio and advised that the Goblin was still in the abandoned mine. Bobby had dispatched a group of Chasers to the site before dawn and one brave soul was picked to go in and scare the Goblin into flight.

That Hunter's name was Barry Whitefoot and he swore he had no problem going into a dark tunnel to poke at a monster and make it run. The other Hunters thought he was nuts but someone had to start the fox and the general attitude was "better you than me". Bobby just snorted and slapped Barry on the back.

Half the Hunters were on horseback and half were on some kind of motorized vehicle; ATVs or dirt bikes. Bobby wanted the motors after the Goblin who was further out but he wanted only horsemen after the Dark Riders. He was hoping to get the chance to talk to the Fae and didn't want them or their mounts terrorized.

There was another set of Watchers keeping an eye on the area that the Fae melted into. No one knew exactly where the Dark Riders were but Bobby felt they would appear once the Goblin started to run. The barn was set up, the huge doors propped open and the hunt was to begin at down.

Out in the Black Hills Hunter Whitefoot was working his way down into the mine as quietly as he could. The luminous dial of his watch he turned to the inside of his wrist to keep the glow hidden as much as possible. He needed to know when it was exactly 6:16 AM, sunrise. If he started the Goblin too soon there was a chance it would slip away in the dark and hide somewhere else. The whole campaign had been planned to the minute.

He saw the white chalk marks his buddies had left on the old mine tunnel props and knew he was close. Somewhere ahead he'd find the misshapen monster lurking in the dark. He began to creep along the side wall to try and get behind the Goblin. He was carrying a long cattle prod to poke the creature awake.

Whitefoot felt the presence of a living thing and heard ragged breathing. He froze and glanced at his watch. Only five minutes to go. He tried to breathe as softy as possible. Now was not the time to put the beast on alert.

Outside the Hunters on their bikes and ATV's watched the edge of the sun peek over the tops of the hills and they got ready. They weren't going to start their engines until the Goblin appeared. A dozen or so motors starting up all at once should scare the Goblin into a panicked flight and then all they would have to do was herd it along to the barn a couple of miles away.

If Barry Whitefoot didn't appear immediately behind the Goblin another Hunter was charged with the responsibility of finding Barry. Once the Goblin was in flight out of the hills and down into the scrub they wanted to herd the monster past the mouth of the valley where they believed the Dark Riders were located.

They hoped the Dark Fae Riders would follow them in an attempt to take the Goblin captive and away from the Hunters. Hopefully the Riders would appear and not immediately notice all the men on horseback chasing after them. It was a pretty complex game of tag that Bobby Singer had designed. As with any complex maneuver, any number of things could go wrong. Barry could be hurt, the Goblin could break through the line of beaters and head in the wrong direction, the Riders might not appear.

Finally the sun crested the hills and sunrise officially began. Inside the mine there came a roar and the sound of a man shouting. The noise echoed off the walls of the mine and got louder the closer it came to the men outside.

The Goblin broke out of his hidey hole and saw the hunters lined up on either side of the tunnel mouth. The only open space was directly in front running down hill and out into the rolling scrub covered plains and that was the direction the Hunters wanted the beast to go. It roared and gibbered at them exposing just how freaking ugly that big round head with a toothy gash for a mouth really was.

The first thing that went right was the monster taking off in the desired direction. The second thing that went right was Barry Whitefoot appearing out of the tunnel waving his cattle prod. Barry threw himself at his bike and everyone started their engines. The Goblin moved fast but the motors were faster and they had the beast running with Hunters behind and on either side. It was moving in exactly the way they wanted it to go. In addition to the noise that startled jack rabbits out of their cover the amount of dust thrown up from their passing floated like a dirty low lying cloud over the rolling scrub covered hills.

With the dozen or so motors roaring and the Goblin making its own high pitched roar they made for a very noisy procession. When they passed the valley no one was surprised when the Dark Riders appeared and started chasing them.

Behind the Fae Riders Hunters on horseback appeared over the crest of the hills and the chase was on in earnest.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Hunters scattered around the barn could hear the parade coming. The Goblin roared along with the dirt bikes and ATVs. The thunder of hooves pounding through the scrub and the nickering of the animals all added to the uproar. First the Goblin appeared driven forward by the motorized posse. The beast saw the inside of the barn, dark and enclosed, as a place of safety and ran straight on into the trap. The motors peel off to the sides and the Dark Riders following at first appeared to hesitate, recognizing the enclosed space as a danger.

They had no other options however. The riders behind them were gaining fast. The motorized Hunters swung like the wing of a well-practiced cheer leading squad, closing the only escape for the Dark Fae. The roar of the motors caused their horse like mounts to dance nervously. The two Fae Riders pulled the dragons' heads around and hustled into the barn. Other Hunters emerged from hiding places and slid the huge barn doors closed. The Fae were officially trapped inside.

Bobby Singer was the leader of the inside crew. They all had rebar makeshift prods and iron tipped whips that cracked explosively when snapped. The Goblin had run past them all and leaped on the top of the cage inside the barn. Bobby catalogued in his head the information that the Goblin seemed to be unaffected by the iron content in the bars. It had turned and snarled at the shouting men and cracking whips and made an incredible leap that landed it in the hay loft. They had barred the hay loft door but the Goblin didn't even slow down. It saw daylight through the cracks in the door and barreled straight through, landing in the corral below.

Bobby hoped that the Hunters stationed around the barn could catch the monster. The horse mounted Hunters would be out there and some of them knew how to throw a rope. Bobby put the Goblin out of his mind when the two Fae riders appeared.

These creatures up close were beautiful; tall, fair and strong. One dark, one light, they were classical beauties. They and their Fae mounts were touched with a shimmering magic that enticed and frightened simultaneously. The Riders slipped from the mounts and pulled gleaming swords from their shoulder sheaths. They turned back to back in a defensive stance and slapped their mounts on the hind quarters, whistling and shouting. The Fae horses ran directly at the Hunters without hesitation. The men parted to let the creatures pass. It was either move or get trampled.

The Fae faced the Hunters guarding each other's back and waved their swords. Bobby called the Hunters to back off and snapped an iron tipped whip above the Rider's heads. They backed up and other Hunters got into the act. It was apparent that Bobby was trying to drive the Riders into the cage in the middle of the barn. The Hunters charged, the Fae parried and thrust, the whips cracked over head

The dirt of the barn floor kicked by many feet rose into the air, obscuring sight but finally the Hunters pushed forward, overwhelming the Fae Riders by simple numbers. As soon as the Riders stepped back over the threshold of the cage Hunters on either side started sliding the gates closed on the trap.

The taller Fae fell back on his butt, looking surprised and dropping his weapon. The shorter Fae however howled and curved his back in pain. He appeared to pass out but his body rose limply and hung suspended about four feet above the floor. A guttural moaning filled the barn.

The taller Fae rose and laid his hand against the other's arm. "Ólafr," he cried. "Be still brother, be still." The one called Ólafr twisted in the air, obviously in pain.

Singer walked up to the cage. "What's wrong with him?' he asked.

The tall Fae twisted his head and looked into the Hunter's eyes. "He's in pain. You are killing him." Volundr replied.

Bobby jerked his head back. "How is it you understand me? You speak English."

Volundr huffed. "Of course, we are your neighbors. Do you think we would not keep an eye on you people, murderous rabble that you are? I am Volundr, an Elf of the Tuatha Dé Danann from the Northern Isles, sometime called one of the døkkálfar by the squeamish. This one is Ólafr. He is half Elf and half Fae. Your metal cage is poisoning his blood. The Fae half will burn away and he will die. I warn you, if he dies our Mistress, the Unseelie Queen will not be happy. You people will suffer."

"I'm sure we can work out something," Bobby answered. "I have no desire to see your friend die. If you give me your word I'll let you out and you can carry him outside. You have to pledge you won't try to run. Can I trust your word, even if you are of the Unseelie? All I really want from you is the answers to a few questions. I believe that my fellow Hunters may have captured your Goblin. That is something else I have to discuss with you."

Volundr considered the Hunter's words. Another pain filled cry from Ólafr seemed to aid his decision.

"Overlooking the insult to the Unseelie, I would say yes to your offer, Hunter. The Fae keep their word, Seelie or Unseelie. You simply have to be more careful with your language when dealing with the Unseelie."

"Fine," Bobby responded. "I'll take you at your word." He thrust his hand between the bars. "It is my people's custom to shake hands upon an agreement, Volundr. Will you take my hand? By the way, my name is Bobby Singer but most simply call me Bobby."

Jake Garnet came up behind Bobby. "What are you doing, Singer? Are you striking a deal with this creature? They are Supernatural, shouldn't we consider all aspects of your agreement and let all of us Hunters agree?"

Bobby had Volundr's hand in his. "Look, Jake, if we can believe this guy the other one is in danger of dying. If you want to go over and gather the Hunters together, fine, you and Bob go right ahead and let me know what you agree. Right now I'm going to try and make sure that they both stay alive so that we have something to argue about. Let me have a couple of guys to go outside and help me keep an eye on them."

Jake laughed. "OK Bobby. You keep an eye on them and I'll be back quicker than you can say spit."

Bobby turned back to Volundr. "Ok you can go get your friend and carry him out when I open the gate."

The tall Fae went to Ólafr and gathered him in his arms. Murmuring softly Volundr soothed the other Fae. "Hush, Ólafr, I'm getting you away from the bars." Volundr kissed his forehead and swept the Fae's braids off his face. Carrying Ólafr carefully he walked through space that Bobby opened in the cage door.

Across the barn and out the doors slid open by Bobby's hunters Volundr carried the smaller Fae outside and laid him down in the shade. Already Ólafr was relaxing. The arch went out of his back and he was quiet and peaceful. Volundr positioned Ólafr's head in this lap then looked back at Bobby.

"What is it that you want of us, Hunter? How many questions do you have?"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Return

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 5**

**The Return**

**From Chapter 4**

_The tall Fae went to Ólafr and gathered him in his arms. Murmuring softly Volundr soothed the other Fae. "Hush, Ólafr, I'm getting you away from the bars." Volundr kissed his forehead and swept the Fae's braids off this face. Carrying Ólafr carefully he walked through space that Bobby opened in the cage door._

_Across the barn and out the doors slid open by Bobby's hunters Volundr carried the smaller Fae outside and laid him down in the shade. Already Ólafr was relaxing. The arch went out of his back and he was quiet and peaceful. Volundr positioned Ólafr's head in this lap then looked back at Bobby._

"_What is it that you want of us, Hunter? How many questions do you have?"_

**Chapter 5**

Bobby was aware of the murmuring from the other Hunters. A small group was gathered around Jake and Bob Garnet to talk about the captured Fae Riders. The discussion was getting heated and Bobby noticed that there were a few Hunters glaring at the two Fae on the ground. The first call of a lot of the Hunters was "if it's Supernatural we kill it".

Bobby hesitated for a moment and then told Volundr. "I have to go settle these other guys down before they decide to shoot your asses on principal. Remember, you have given me your word not to run."

Volundr chose to be insulted. "Yes Hunter. I remember. You remember who we are. We are not wild animals to take your orders and cower. If your people attack we will respond."

"Sorry." Bobby answered back. "Let me go settle our rebellion and I'll be right back." The Hunter stepped away from the Fae and approached the conclave of Hunters. "What have you guys decided?"

Jake answered. "We're right in the middle of voting to either listen to you talk to them or just shooting them outright." There was a buzz of continued conversation by the group. Someone spoke up. "Singer, I hope you know what the hell you're doing."

"I told you guys already, shooting these Riders is a real bad idea. If we don't send them back with or without the Goblin more of their kind will come. These guys aren't your charming and delicate light Fae. These are the Unseelie Queen's warriors." Bobby shook his head at a new increasing of muttering. "I'm warning you. We either strike a deal with these two or get ready to fight more of their kind all over the state."

"Are you sure about that Bobby?" That was Red MacPherson talking, one of the very oldest of the Hunters. His voice carried a lot of weight. He was a tall, weathered old guy with white hair that some said wasn't natural. He had been named Red because of his once blazing hair but It was rumor that his hair had turned white overnight after a really nasty hunt. Red never talked about it. Old Hunters were rare; most never made it into their forties let alone fifties and beyond. An old Hunter was a smart Hunter. Red was a legend throughout the West.

"You and I are from the same generation, Red." Bobby responded. "You know me. I try real hard not to be a complete idiot. I think I might have been of value to a number of you Hunters. I've kept a lot of you alive by giving you good, solid information about your hunts. Where the hell do you think I get the info that keeps you jerks alive? I certainly don't just pull it out of my ass. Red, I think you personally owe me a favor or two right now and I want to talk to these two. I'm sure they can fill in a lot of gaps for me about both the Unseelie and Seelie courts."

Bobby turned to look back at the Fae on the ground. "I've got the big one talking to me now. The one on the ground should hopefully come around and open up too. You guys are looking at a gold imine. The stuff these Riders know could save lives on this side of the river."

"What river, Bobby? There's no river around here." Red growled, not particularly pleased about Bobby's rant. The tall man was still undecided about keeping the Fae Riders alive.

"The land of the Fae is supposed to be completely surrounded by the River Neith. It protects Alfhame from our world and is supposed to keep the Fae inside. There are bridges over the River but you need permission to cross and there are Guardians at each gate." Bobby took off his hat and banged the dust off against his leg. "After circling the land of the Fae the River pours out over a waterfall." Bobby smiled. "If you look up in the night sky and find the Milky Way that's where the waters of Neith are supposed to go and then the waters spread out all over the universe providing paths for the Fae to go where ever they want."

Red continued staring at the two Riders sprawled in the dirt. "I don't know, Bobby. It's a pretty story but are you sure you're not too eager for what they know? You might be playing with fire, old friend."

"If you guys just back me up I think I can strike a deal with them. We have something they want; the Goblin." Bobby turned to look at Jake. "We do have the Goblin, don't we?"

Jake rubbed the back of his neck and avoided Bobby's eyes by looking up into the sky. "Yeah, we have it out behind the barn. I don't know how long we're going to be able to hold it though. We got three guys on horseback trying like hell to keep ropes on it."

"Trouble, right?" Bobby looked around the group. "Maybe these Fae know something we don't. If that Goblin busts loose again someone is going to die. I'll go talk to the big one. Everybody agree?"

Red spoke up. "I'm not all that happy working with Supernaturals against a Supernatural, but I guess we have to pick the lesser of two evils and go with it. If you think you can bargain with the thing, go on Bobby. I'll watch your back."

Bobby went back to the riders and squatted down in front of Volundr. Pointing his chin at the unconscious Fae he asked "How's you r friend doing?"

"His name is Ólafr." Volundr replied. "He will wake when his blood stops burning."

"So iron really kicks his butt but not yours. Why is that?"

"Ólafr is half Fae and half Elf. His Fae side reacts very badly to certain elements, iron among them. I am pure Northern Elf. I am not so fragile." As Volundr was talking Bobby saw that Ólafr was waking up. The half Fae stretched out a hand and touched Volundr's leg, attracting the big Elf's attention. As the Elf tended to his friend Bobby felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and found Jake and Bob Garnet and Red MacPherson all standing behind him, their eyes on the Elves.

Bobby turned back. 'Volundr, these are my friends, Jake, Bob and Red. Each man nodded his head as his name was spoken. We want to trust you but we don't know if we can. What do you think we should do? Let you go home? A lot of these Hunters what to put a bullet in you. I want to hear stories of your world and your Queen. What do you want?"

Volundr helped Ólafr sit up. "First of all I would like to get Ólafr under cover. We can't go back in that building. It would kill him. Perhaps some water and food would help him regenerate the damage done by the iron. After he recovers we can perhaps come to some kind of an understanding."

The Fae stood up, Volundr bracing Ólafr under his arm.

"Can you call your mounts back?" Bobby asked. "We have a campsite not far away. We can talk there but I don't think that your friend can walk that far."

Volundr leaned his head back and sent out a sweet, piercing whistle that warbled and resounded over the hills. From a distance came a neighing, just like that of a horse. In a few moments the pounding of hooves could be heard and the the Fae dragons wept up to their riders. Up dose the differences were much more obvious. These creatures were not horses, at all. From the cloven hooves to the stiff crests on their necks they spoke of a different world and a very different biology from that of creatures that walked the human's world.

Volundr lifted Ólafr on to the back of the black dragon and positioned him over the saddle, directing the weakened Fae Rider to hold on to his mount's crest. Gathering the loose reigns of both dragons in his hands the tall Elf strode forward to walk with Bobby Singer. Hunters surrounding the trio on both sides and the procession headed for the camp.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

At the campsite Volundr hesitated to follow Bobby into the man's RV but Bobby didn't even look behind him. He opened the door and gestured for the Fae to follow. Volundr helped Ólafr down off his mount and half carried the blonde inside. Volundr placed his friend on the bench seat that Bobby pulled down and then joined the Hunters gathered at Bobby's kitchen table booth .Bob, Jake and Red were all there.

Henry Cassidy, the young Hunter staying with Bobby in Sioux City who had driven with Bobby across the state was perched in the driver's seat, drinking in his first view of Fae up close and alive.

It was a little crowded with Bobby's friends gathered around but no one wanted to give either Fae a clear path to the outside. Other Hunters remained outside around Bobby's fire pit eyeing the Fae dragons that were calmly grazing the scrub. Those Hunters were fascinated by the slowly rising tendrils of smoke from the Dragon's nostrils. It wasn't that often those Hunters could simply stand and stare at living examples of the Supernatural.

Bobby stuck his head back out the door and barked out at the crowd. "Don't get any bright ideas about those animals. No shooting and if they move away, let them go. They're not hurting you and might be needed later."

There was the sound of riders approaching along with a lot of high pitched squealing and the three horsemen who had ropes on the Goblin arrived; the Goblin trailing behind and fighting all the way. As everyone watched the Goblin snagged one of the ropes with a flailing claw and pulled it to its mouth. As it started to chew one rider handed his rope to another and then circled behind the Goblin and tossed yet another rope over it just as the gnawed on rope parted. It looked like a well-practiced dance. Bobby shook his head and wondered when the riders would run out of ropes. He then withdrew and went back to Volundr.

Volundr was trapped inside the booth with a Hunter blocking each side.

"Do you drink coffee?' Bobby asked as he was pouring cups for the seated hunters.

"I have no idea," Volundr replied. Bobby passed him a cup of coffee black and the Fae picked it up carefully. He sipped and made a face. "You drink this voluntarily?" he asked then looked around at all the Hunters happily gulping their cups down.

The squealing of the Goblin outside pierced the calm.

"That's the Queen's lost pet, isn't it?" Volundr asked as he maneuvered the coffee cup around. "She wants it back pretty badly."

Ólafr stirred on the bench seat bed and Volundr looked over at his partner. "We need to take it back to her."

Bobby Singer put his cup down on the counter and leaned back, crossing his arms. "Ok, you want the Goblin and we want information. You say that your word is good."

Volundr looked insulted again. "A Rider's word is hard currency in Alfhame. We never break a promise once given and fully understood. Just be careful, Hunter. Be sure of what you ask of us and that you really want the boon."

"I don't want anything fancy," Bobby replied. "If I can talk this bunch into allowing you and your partner to take the monster back to the Queen will you promise to return to my house and tell me what I want to know? Will you answer questions truthfully? Will you agree not to cause harm to me or my friends?"

Ólafr stood up and staggered over to the table.

"Give him water and food." Volundr glared at Bobby. "I will consider your request."

"Well, don't take too long about it." Bobby snapped back. "That thing out side is going to break loose sooner or later and nothing I say will stop that crowd from putting an end to it."

Volundr could not get out from behind the table but Bobby saw to it that Ólafr got a chair under him. The Hunter then handed the half breed a glass of water and a chunk of sour dough bread from the counter. Ólafr accepted both and began to eat.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

That evening all involved pounded out an agreement. The two Fae would take charge of the Goblin and return it to the Queen. Volundr would then ask permission of first the Unseelie Queen and then, if she would not give them leave to pass, the Seelie Queen, to use the bridge closest to the Eastern side of South Dakota to return to Singer's house to complete the promise. Volundr felt there was some chance that the Unseelie Queen might grant the request in payment for the return of her favorite pet.

Bobby had some slight difficulty convincing all the Hunters to agree to release not only the Fae but also the Goblin but with Red MacPherson backing him up a pact was finally sealed. Many did not see the value to them in the exchange but they were predominately the younger, more blood thirsty Hunters who disagreed; the Hunters who had years under their belts all sided with Bobby and Red. Bobby was well aware of the slight flicker in Volundr's eyes at some of the phrasing but the man simply made a vow to keep an eye on the big Elf.

During the night the Goblin was watched by teams of Hunters and the Fae were kept inside Bobby's RV and also watched. Ólafr was gradually gaining strength. No one was too surprise when Volundr gathered his partner in his arms and held him through the night while tucked up in the corner of the bench seat.

Bobby Singer and his friend Red kept watch. Bobby even spent time sketching the details of the Fae Rider's costumes. The winding shreds of cloth still moved as if there was an invisible wind blowing. The details of the stitching on their boots spoke of long years' worth of secret symbols passed from boot maker to maker. What story was being told could remain a mystery forever or Bobby or some ne else after Bobby was gone might spend nights teasing the meaning from the drawings.

When the sun broke over the rolling plains the Fae climbed on to their dragons and took charge of the Goblin. The monster seemed to be cowed by not only the Riders but also by the Rider's mounts. The awkward creature crouched down to the ground and groveled at Volundr's side.

Even the Hunters were shocked however when Volundr reached for a crossbow and put a quarrel through the shoulder of the monster. Attached was a spider web like fine line that led back to the Rider's hand. That was the only thing the Rider needed to hold the Goblin in thrall.

It whimpered at the pain but the two Riders removed the Hunter's ropes that had held the monster for so long and drove it in front of them back toward the valley where they all had been seen to enter the human world. Ólafr seemed much improved and sat his dragon easily.

The monster moved out in front, leading the way while clutching its shoulder. It never touched the Rider's quarrel and did not try to remove it. Volundr issued orders to the monster in a language not heard in the human world for untold centuries. Bobby rode close behind, absorbing each syllable as if they were actual gems. Perhaps they were.

Later Bobby had repeated the Words of Power to the most senior of Hunters, so that they would not be lost. Bobby Singer counted those words as the first fruits of his agreement with Volundr.

They rode on, with the Goblin out in front, until they reach the rock face out of which Jake and Bob Garland had seen the Fae Riders appear. The hunters all stopped their forward motion but the Fae, their mounts and the Goblin all charged straight ahead.

One by one they rode directly into the rock face and disappeared.

"I sure as hell hope you're right about this, Singer." Red MacPherson rode up beside Bobby Singer. Bobby had stopped his ATV directly in front of the rock. Even Bobby could not convince himself to keep going even though he did wonder if all it took to enter Elfhame was an act of faith.

"They'll be back, Red." Bobby responded. "As Volundr said, his word is all he has to offer. If he can't keep his word he is empty, a liar, and less than nothing to his people. He'll be back. It is something of a question if Ólafr will come back. The other Fae made no commitment to me."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

On the Fae side of the portal the Goblin appeared first, skittering over the bridge with his leash still attached. Out of the mist appeared the two Dark Riders, Ólafr first then Volundr. The Bridge Guardian stood at the foot of the arch his form concealed by his cowled robe. From within the depths of shadow the Guardian spoke. "It is good you have returned successful, Riders. The Queen grows restless. You should hurry."


	6. Chapter 6 - Pursuit

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 6**

**Pursuit**

**From Chapter 5**

_On the Fae side of the portal the Goblin appeared first, skittering over the bridge with his leash still attached. Out of the mist appeared the two Dark Riders, Ólafr first then Volundr. The Bridge Guardian stood at the foot of the arch his form concealed by his cowled robe. From within the depths of shadow the Guardian spoke. "It is good you have returned successful, Riders. The Queen grows restless. You should hurry."_

**Chapter 6**

The Riders clattered over the bridge planks, driving the leashed Goblin in front. The beast snapped at the silvery line as it tugged on the quarrel burred in his scrawny shoulder. Aline of dark, thick, sluggish blood ran down the Goblin's belly and dripped on the bridge. The Guardian leaned on his staff at the foot of the bridge, his smoke colored dogs dancing around his feet.

Volundr yipped at the Goblin, driving it on past the cowled Guardian and his dogs. In a burst of bad temper the Goblin slashed a dog as it passed. The Guardian swung his staff at the Goblin's head and hissed while the dog howled in distress. The rest of the pack immediately joined pursuit of the Goblin, sniffing and licking at the blood on the ground.

"You need to get him to the Queen immediately, Huntsmen," the Guardian growled. "Slow down at all and my dogs will attack"

"Call off your dogs." Volundr responded. "I will not hesitate to sink a quarrel into their mangy hides if they dare touch what belongs to the Queen. We swore an oath to return her pet." Volundr swing his cross bow up and sighted along its length.

"No, stop," the Guardian growled. "I'll call them to heel. You should still not slow down. She knows that the Bridge has been crossed. Don't disappoint the Lady."

Ólafr placed a hand on Volundr's arm. "Look, Vol…", he murmured. "The Goblin is bleeding and grows weak. Let us move on with all possible speed."

Dropping his argument and threats Volundr drove his mount forward, snapping the Goblin's leash to get the monster running again, even if weakly. Ólafr dropped back to cover their retreat from the dog pack and saw the Guardian cast a curse at their backs with a raise hand and extended fingers. Small sparks danced on the tips of his fingers but the Riders were almost out of range. Ólafr felting a mild tingling on his back but that was all.

The Goblin howled at Volundr's rough handling but started again, skittering forward on hands and floppy feet, his blood dripping from the wound on to the dead leaves under foot. The north wind was blowing directly into their faces, carrying the smell of damp forest and dark places; calling the Goblin home to his Queen.

Through the evening mist they rode over the gray, sullen, rolling hills. From far came the sounds of the Queen's Huntsmen's horns; too distant to be any kind of a threat. Volundr was sure his group would reach the Queen's dell by moon rise.

Once he had delivered the Goblin back to the beast's mistress Volundr was going to push for permission to fulfill his promise to the human hunter, Bobby Singer. He was going to beg for permission to cross over the River Neith through a portal close to the Hunter's home.

The Elf glanced back at Ólafr to make sure that the Fae touched Elf was still strong enough to sit his mount. Ólafr was looking better bit by bit although recovering from the attack on his blood by the iron while riding the hills of Elfhame was not the best way to heal. Ólafr felt his lover's watchful eyes and smiled back at the big Elf acknowledging Volundr's concern

Their strange procession passed over the hills and drifted into the leafy valleys between. From the crests of the hills they could see the Queen's forest on the edge of the horizon. Even the Goblin was eager to get closer and end this procession.

As Volundr had estimated, they reached the forest just as the rising moon gilded the trees. Volundr's spider web thin leash on the Goblin glistened in the pale moon light. They finally slowed and the mounts picked their way along the forest path; carefully placing their cloven hooves, one here, one there; testing their way through the underbrush. The path was there but hidden from those not specifically welcomed to an audience with the queen.

They arrived at the fairy ring and the Riders slid off their mounts and knelt in the grass. The Queen was back on the top of her boulder but tonight she was a vampire Queen. Her hair had become black and was piled in a curling heap, making her seem even taller than before. Her body was elongated to emphasize her starkly mounded breasts and to allow the flow of her dress from her throat down to the end, tumbling over her bare feet in froth of black rippling shreds. Spangled with star dust and crowned with gold she was both beautiful and terrifying.

She extended a long finger hand; the nails pointed like talons and painted in a color that shifted from midnight blue to black and back again. The Goblin scurried up the side of the boulder to touch that hand and rub it against the quarrel still buried in his shoulder. The Queen magically dissolved the arrow painlessly and then licked the Goblin's blood from her fingers. The Goblin curled into her side and she wrapped her arm around it, giving it comfort and keeping it safe.

"I see that you have returned my pet, Elf. You have kept your word and I do thank you for that. You also have hurt him horribly and that I won't forget. I suspect you might want more than my thanks, Rider. Tell me what you keep in your heart."

Her eyes turned to rest on Ólafr. "I also see you have brought the pretty one home safe. I might have to thank you for that also." She crooked a finger at Ólafr.

"Come closer, pretty." She said. "Stand before me." She slid down the face of the boulder. Olafr obeyed and stepped forward to stand in front of her. "Back on your knees, pretty," she ordered and placed a hand on Ólafr's shoulder so that he sank down onto the grass. She kept one hand on his shoulder while the other she used to play with his braids.

Volundr had stood and stepped forward directly behind Ólafr when the half Fae had moved at the Queen's bidding. The Queen stared into the tall Elf's eyes, noting how his eyes followed her hand petting Ólafr's hair.

"So you like the pretty one also, Elf." She smiled the smile of a well fed cat. "Perhaps you have tasted his flesh. I might like to watch you take him. I think it would be a wonderful show." She dug her claws into Ólafr's shoulder. "I'll take him because I can. I might take you both but first tell me what favor you would ask as payment for returning my pet to me."

"The human hunters chased down your pet. They were going to kill it but I bargained for its life." Volundr was determined to gain the Unseelie Queen's respect. "Your pet killed and ate humans while on the other side of the River. It was not easy to save if from the humans' anger."

He kept his head up and did not lower his eyes as was expected of all of her subjects. He was a Tuatha Dé Danann Elf and only on loan to the Unseelie Court. If necessary he would remind her of that. If she wanted a war with the elves it was possible that his people might want to avenge his death if she tried to kill him. He extended his hand and laid it on Ólafr's shoulder opposite the one held by the Queen.

Establishing his claim to Ólafr without words he did finally bow his head slightly in obeisance to the Queen. Her eyebrows rose and Ólafr winced under the pressure of her talons piercing his flesh.

"What bargain did you offer these human Hunters, Elf?" she sneered.

"I promised to return to the home of one of their wise men to answer questions about the Fae and Elf worlds. I ask your permission to cross the River Neith to fulfill my promise." Volundr replied. He glanced down at Ólafr at the sound of a small groan. "Please stop causing my friend pain, Lady." He whispered.

"You had no problem causing my Goblin pain, Elf. I am returning your consideration, blood for blood." She raised her head and glared at him. "My answer to your request is go, take your leave and go back to the human world. For all I care you can stay there to the end of your days. But this one," she shook Ólafr, "He is staying here to warm my bed."

At this remark Ólafr stood up and pushed her hand away. "No, I won't." H turned to Volundr and grabbed the Elf's hand. "I go with Volundr."

The Queen hissed. "You'll do as you are told, Huntsman. You are under my command."

There was movement among the Queen's court and the Riders responded to the threat.

They turned and ran to their dragon mounts, throwing themselves over the saddles. Once up right they charged at the enclosing crowd, knocking some Fae out of the way as they urged their dragons out of the fairy ring. There was shouting and confusion with the Queen screaming behind them. The two Riders lay down close to their mounts' backs to make smaller targets for any arrows heading at them but the argument with the Queen had come to a head before her Huntsmen guards had arrived. Volundr and Ólafr saw the Huntsman galloping over the crest of the last hill before the edge of the forest coming at the call of their Queen.

The two Riders broke out of the woods to the North, after battling their way out of the undergrowth that now clutched at them as if it were alive and aware. They were not heading back to the same bridge they used to bring the Goblin back to Elfhame. Volundr know the bridge that lay closest to the man Singer's house and they rode as hard and as fast as their mounts were able.

The big Elf was counting on the Queen sending her newly arrived contingent of Huntsmen off to that portal while he and Ólafr went to another. It would not give them a lot of time but there would be some. The Guardian at the alternative bridge hopefully would not receive a message by raven to stop their passage. That was the up side. The down side was that the Guardian would also not receive permission to allow them to cross out of Elfhame and into the human world. Volundr was resigned to the possibility of having to kill the bridge Guardian to escape.

After breaking away from the Queen's clutches and taking Ólafr with him Volundr knew there would be no way to sooth the Unseelie Queen's rage. He was pretty sure the Seelie Queen would not help him and his lover either. The Seelie Queen would not want to go to war with her sister over an unknown Elf and his half Fae lover. Both Queens would regard the Elves as traitors. Fighting their way over the bridge and most likely killing the Guardian and his dogs seemed to be Volundr's only viable option.

Pounding over the grey moonlit hills the two Riders listened for sounds of pursuit. The misdirection seemed to be working, at least at the moment. Volundr heard the Huntsman's horns sounding the call but they were moving away from the two Riders, getting fainter with time instead of louder. Every foot of ground gained was time snatched away and danger averted. They covered miles over the hills before the sound of pursuing horns began to drift towards them on the wind.

Finally they reached the small impoverished village that lay at the foot of the bridge portal. The street leading out of Elfhame had been cobbled to keep laden wagons from sinking into the spring mud and the hooves of their mounts struck sparks as they galloped along. The Bridge Guardian had heard the pounding hoof beats and darted out of his watch room along with three or four of the ever present smoke colored dogs. The old man pulled his cowl over his bald head and stationed himself at the foot of the bridge, his staff held out in front of him, touching the railings on either side.

"Halt," he cried and raised his hand as if his authority was great enough to stop the Riders in their tracks.

"Who are you and who give permission for you to pass?" he shouted to be heard above the breathing of the dragons and the crash of their hooves.

"Move, old man," Volundr answered. "Get out of the way or we'll run you down."

Ólafr saw the old man raise his hand in preparation for throwing a spell. This time the two Riders were well within range and without hesitation Ólafr drew his thin Fae sword from the scabbard on his back and sliced off the old man's hand at the wrist.

The Guardian watched his own hand fly through the air.

Even Volundr was shocked at Ólafr's preventive strike but Volundr backed his partner up. Unsheathing his own sword he placed the tip at the old man's throat. Ólafr was busy slashing at the dogs nipping at their dragons' legs. He stabbed one through the heart and carved wounds on the back of the other twp.

"Stop," the old man cried. "He sank to his knees and gathered his two wounded dogs with the hand he had left. "Pass on. Cross over. Leave us in peace." His glare told the two Elves their time in Elfhame was over.

Volundr threw his head up at the faint sound of horns on the wind. He knew their time was short. He looked down at the old man at his feet. "I'm glad I don't have to kill you, Guardian."

"And I'll be glad to see your backs. You are no longer welcome in Elfhame. You are criminals after your deeds this day. Both Queens will issue bounties on your heads."

Volundr tore one of his ribbons loose and tossed it at the old man's feet. "Bind up your stump, old one, before you bleed to death."

Those were the last words either Elf spoke in the land of the Fae. They charged up over the humped back bridge and disappeared into the mist of the River Neith.


	7. Chapter 7 - Over the River

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 7**

**Over the River**

**From Chapter 6**

_Volundr threw his head up at the faint sound of horns on the wind. He knew their time was short. He looked down at the old man at his feet. "I'm glad I don't have to kill you, Guardian." _

"_And I'll be glad to see your backs. You are no longer welcome in Elfhame. You are criminals after your deeds this day. Both Queens will issue bounties on your heads."_

_Volundr tore one of his ribbons loose and tossed it at the old man's feet. "Bind up your stump, old one, before you bleed to death."_

_Those were the last words either Elf spoke in the land of the Fae. They charged up over the humped back bridge and disappeared into the mist of the River Neith_

**Chapter 7**

Once over the highest point of the hump backed bridge the mist began to thin. The River Neith changed into a fast flowing, clear waterway under a cloud dimpled sky. The thick wooden n planks of the old bridge changed into a flat, paved, county bridge in the human word. The Fae Dragons hooves still rattled but were crisper. They were dancing on a harder surface than the ancient surface of the enchanted Fae portal.

The sudden appearance of two riders dressed in fluttering ribbons of cloth with sheathed swords and quivers full of arrows on their backs was unobserved for the moment. Volundr turned his mount's head and slipped into the woods lining the side of the road. Ólafr followed closely behind.

As Ólafr passed over the end of the human bridge he stopped, dismounted and used an arrow to draw a Elfish symbol into the end of the thick wood railing. To those that could read it the symbol clearly pointed the way to a hidden path to Elfhame. If he or Volundr had to fight their way back to this place at least they could be sure they had found the correct bridge.

Going back into Elfhame at the moment was a death sentence. They would have to make their way in this human world. The door to their own world had been slammed behind them.

It would take extraordinary efforts to gain the favor of either Fae Queen. Volundr was already considering their options. He knew the Unseelie Queen might consider allowing him to return if he would hand over Ólafr to her. He was not ready to pay that price. He was also going to keep an eye on Ólafr to make sure his lover would not offer to sacrifice himself to keep Volundr safe and free.

Ólafr remounted and moved into the woods with the tall Elf just in time to avoid an approaching human car. The foul smelling device passed them by at speed. The driver stared straight ahead, seeing only the road in front of his wheels; however there were two small girls riding in the back of the car who were sharing the side window. They were evidently siblings as a push battle was going on for possession of the glass.

Small hands clutched at the smooth surface as the younger child tried to shove her face closer to the window. The two little girls definitely saw the Elves. Their little mouths became dark circles of surprise. They were immediately swept away but in years to follow the sisters would always remember the fleeting glimpse of strange men in the woods riding on creatures that became more fantastic with the passage of time. The secret became the sister's bond as no one, especially their mother and father, believed what the girls had seen.

The two Elves tuned their mount's heads to the north and slowly rode forward, paralleling the road but dodging among the trees in concealment.

"How will we find Bobby Singer's home?" Ólafr asked his partner.

"I am not completely sure." Volundr replied. "I know we are close to the city of Sioux Falls and that Singer's home is not far outside the city and due west but I don't know how to read the signs. Singer wrote down the name of his home for me." The taller elf pulled a piece of crumpled paper out of his glove and showed it to Ólafr. "I believe we will have to find a guide to take us there."

They continued along the side of the road. Slowly the ground rose in a gentle swell and they found themselves standing at the top of a small hill overlooking the human city of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. From their vantage point they could clearly see how the Sioux River split the city. They saw the falls that gave the city its name but were too far away to hear the falling water.

It was coming on toward evening and there was a chill in the air.

Volundr slid off his ride and stood holding the reins in his hand completely undecided as to what to do next. Ólafr followed his lead. They both heard voices coming from the road and looked up in surprise. There was no snorting and roaring vehicle there. Instead there were two men mounted on light framed, wheeled machines.

Volundr made a snap decision and remounted. Moving up to the roadway he pulled up and blocked the path of the two bicyclists.

The humans were shocked. One slid his bike sideways and the one following crashed to the ground. Volundr smiled and pulled his sword. Ólafr come up on to the roadway and once again followed Volundr's lead.

The two humans raised their hands incapable of thinking of anything else to do. They were being confronted by strange looking men with swords mounted on creatures that were difficult to describe.

Volundr leaned down. "Don't be afraid. We need your help." He held out the crumpled piece of paper. "We need to go here. Can you lead us to this place?"

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Bobby Singer was sitting out on his front porch cleaning a shotgun when a guy on a bike pedaled up the drive and stopped. "You Bobby Singer?"

"Who's asking?" Bobby flipped the shotgun around and held it flat. It wasn't loaded but the guy didn't know that.

"My name's Johnny Daniels but that's not important. I 'm just checking for the weird guys." The bike rider took off his helmet and shook the sweaty hair out of his eyes. "If you're Singer then I got a couple of visitors for you."

The rider turned and beckoned back down the road. Bobby stood and looked in that direction. He was shocked to see another bike rider leading the two Fae Riders that the Hunters had turned loose outside of Spearfish the previous night.

"You know these guys?" Daniels asked. "They took me and Ron prisoners out by McCafferty Springs and wouldn't turn us loose unless we brought them to you. It's been a long, strange ride."

"Yeah, I know them." Bobby replied. "Sorry. They're foreigners. Sorry if they surprised you."

"They did more than surprise us. And, by the way, I don't know what country they're from but I doubt that it's one on Earth. What the Hell are they riding?" Daniels rested his hands on his handle bars. "If I thought the cops would believe us I'd yell kidnappers but somehow I don't think it would go well."

"You may be right about that Mr. Daniels. It might be best if you and your friend just let this experience go by."

Daniels eyed Singer and Singer's shotgun. "I'll talk it over with Ron but you may be right. I don't know who you are, Singer and I certainly don't know what these guys are but I got a life to get back to and I certainly don't want to be treated like one of those fools who go around talking about being kidnapped by aliens. I don't need that kind of grief."

"You're a smart guy, Daniels." Bobby responded. "I 'd like to invite you and your partner in for a drink or maybe even a ride back into Sioux Falls in my truck but it's up to you."

By this time Daniels' partner, Ron had ridden up beside him and the Fae were close behind. Daniels and his riding partner talked to each other in whispers and Bobby gestured to the Fae.

"Volundr, Ólafr, you want to do something with your animals and come inside? I suggest you put your mounts maybe inside my garage. If might not be the smartest thing to let them wander around outside of the yard."

The two Fae slid off their dragons and both went to work pulling the tack off the animals. Saddles and bridles were removed with well-practiced skill.

"They'll be fine out here, Bobby Singer." Volundr replied. "They have been listening and understand the danger."

"You mean they understand what we say?" Bobby was surprised.

"Of course," the tall Elf grimaced. "They understand more than you think." Holding the tack over one arm the tall Elf smacked his mount on the rump and it moved off to look for forage. "They'll come back when we call."

Both Fae mounted the stairs and dropped their tack on Bobby's porch. Bobby moved in front of his screen door. "I don't know if you can enter the house. There are wards up and devil's traps everywhere."

"We are not demons, Bobby Singer." Volundr smiled. "There is nothing in your house that can harm either of us except certain tools you have that could hurt Ólafr. I assume you still want to ask me questions. If you attempt to harm Ólafr simply because you know how to hurt him, it will not end well."

John Daniels interrupted them. "Mr. Singer, Ron and I are going to bike back to the city. We're fine and we're going to take your advice. We simply met a couple of strangers on the road who were lost. We showed them here and now we're leaving them with you."

Bobby nodded in recognition of the men's decision. "Very well, if you're both comfortable with that I think it's best for all involved."

"I'm not saying I might not maybe come back here in the next couple of days to talk to you." Daniels said. "I've got to see how this whole thing sits with me and I admit I'm curious as hell. I want to know what these guys are and so does Ron. We'll keep quiet for now as it's not smart for lawyers to talk about things like this."

"Well, thank you John and you too Ron," Bobby replied. "I don't know how much I can explain to you but I'm pretty much always here if you want to talk. We appreciate your silence for now. Hold on for a second. Here are some of the Yard business cards. Call anytime you want to talk."

Accepting the cards from Bobby the two men got back on their bikes and drifted down the sloping driveway. Evening was rushing on and they had a few miles to cover to get back to the city.

The two Fae watched the men disappear.

"Is it wise to let them go?" Volundr asked.

"What are you thinking, boy?" Bobby replied. "I don't know if you have lawyers in your world or not but you can't kill these two or send them into your world without creating a lot of problems for me and yourselves. Those guys would definitely be missed by someone. It's better this way. Safer." Bobby pushed the screen open. "Come on, then. Get in."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Settled in Bobby Singer's kitchen, once again presented with hot cups of the stuff called coffee, Volundr told Bobby what he had done and exactly how screwed he and Ólafr were.

He had snatched away Ólafr from the Unseelie Queen. They had fled Elfhame through a portal without permission, had cut the hand off a gate Guardian and killed one of the Guardian's dogs. This was a pretty hefty list of crimes in the Fae world.

"Sounds like you boys are in a world of trouble" was Bobby's response. "What do you expect me to do for you?"

"A lot of the trouble we are in is due to my desire to fulfill my side of the agreement with you. You want knowledge of the Fae world. I'm willing to give you more than you can imagine, including written knowledge if you will provide us with shelter." Volundr answered.

"Huh," Bobby grunted. "I'll have to give that idea some thought. Tell, me, have you guys eaten anything? Do you eat anything? I've got a beef stew in the crock pot ready to eat. Let's eat and go and sleep on the whole thing tonight. We'll talk again in the morning."

"Yes, we eat." Volundr answered. "And yes, we are tired. It has been a very long day for us. I would appreciate food and a bed. Thank you Bobby Singer."

"Just call me Bobby," the Hunter smiled.


	8. Chapter 8 - Bobby's World

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 8**

**Bobby's World**

**From Chapter 7**

"_A lot of the trouble we are in is due to my desire to fulfill my side of the agreement with you. You want knowledge of the Fae world. I'm willing to give you more than you can imagine, including written knowledge if you will provide us with shelter." Volundr answered._

"_Huh," Bobby grunted. "I'll have to give that idea some thought. Tell, me, have you guys eaten anything? Do you eat anything? I've got a beef stew in the crock pot ready to eat. Let's eat and go and sleep on the whole thing tonight. We'll talk again in the morning."_

"_Yes, we eat." Volundr answered. "And yes, we are tired. It has been a very long day for us. I would appreciate food and a bed. Thank you Bobby Singer."_

"_Just call me Bobby," the Hunter smiled. _

**Chapter 8**

The two Fae sat down at Bobby's kitchen table. They were definitely two of the strangest creatures ever to grace Singer's house. He had welcomed Hunters loading up for dangerous missions. Those same Hunters, bloody and torn, had returned to lay their heads down on Bobby's table and pray for succor. There had even been a couple of deaths in those chairs. Never before, however, had the Supernatural come and sat down and waited for Bobby Singer to serve them stew.

The Hunter placed bowls of steaming stew in front of his guests and supplied them with man sized spoons. The two Fae carefully investigated the carrots, potatoes and chucks of beef before starting to shovel the meal in. Bobby did wonder what they regularly ate if plain beef stew took such care.

He folded his arms and leaned against the stove, performing a mental check list. If these two were to hide out at the Salvage yard a couple of obvious changes needed to be made immediately.

First of all they needed clothes. The winding, fluttering strips of transparent Fae ribbons might make a pretty picture floating on the breeze as they galloped on their dragon steeds but definitely would not cut it in the local grocery store. The dragons would have to go too. Bobby smiled thinking about teaching these boys how to drive.

Bobby reached over and opened the fridge to pull out a beer.

"Do you guys drink beer?" he asked, looking over at his guests.

Ólafr answered him. "We have beer in Elfhame but wine is more common. I would like a beer but I don't know about Volundr."

The taller Fae shrugged and rose from his chair to gather bottles from Bobby's stash. Back at the table he handed the two bottles to Ólafr who popped the caps off with a heavy ring he wore on his left hand.

Bobby observed the interplay while sipping on his own beer. The two Fae appeared to be somewhat adaptable to their changed circumstances. Both the stew and the beers were disappearing rapidly. It looked like beer and food could be knocked off his mental check list.

"You two should be aware that if you are going to be here for any length of time we are going to have to invent disguises for you." Bobby took another sip of beer as he got the two Fae to focus on him. "One of the very first and easiest things we can do is changing your names. Volundr and Ólafr might be pretty common on the other side of the Neith but on this side they are going to raise questions."

"Do you have any suggestions, Bobby?" Volundr stumbled over Bobby's name. The name Bobby did not come naturally. The big Elf apparently thought Bobby Singer was more appropriate. Bobby had a feeling that it might have something to do with his apparent age and if that was the problem he would have to think about being insulted.

"You look like a 'Sam", to me." He said to Volundr. "Don't know why, it just comes to mind. Now you," the Hunter waved his bottle at Ólafr, "you're not so easy. When I look at you I think Doug, Dave, Dean, Danny, something with a 'D' sound seems like it would fit. Pick something."

Ólafr considered for a moment. "I don't know that many of your human names. I suppose that any one of them might do."

"Dean," Volundr said suddenly. "Your new name is Dean. Among the Northern Fae the word means stag, an antlered buck. I can remember that." The newly named Sam went back to his beer, satisfied.

"Well, I guess that's settled." Bobby smiled. "Sam and Dean, good human names no matter what they mean to the Fae. Is there a Fae word for 'Sam'?"

Ólafr snickered. "He won't tell you," he said nodding to Volundr "but there is a Fae word that sounds like 'Sam'. It's the name of a small, slippery, silvery fish." Ólafr laughed out loud.

There was laughter in the kitchen as the men all got used to their new names. Finally Bobby said. "It's getting late for me. Let me show you your room upstairs and we'll take care of more changes in the morning."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The sun had set and the night birds were out when the newly named Sam and Dean finally finished Bobby's stew.

"Sam." Bobby said, trying out the new name. "What about your animals outside? Are they going to be alright during the night or do you want to set up some kind of stable for them? I have a couple of sheds here and there that you could use."

"Sam turned to Dean. "Ólafr, you are better than I am with the beasts. What do you think we should do?"

"Don't worry Bobby," Dean answered. "They will be fine. I don't believe that there is anything in these hills that could be brave enough to challenge either of them. I do think however, that perhaps tomorrow we should set up a place for them. They need a home space to regard as their place. If we don't set something up for them they will go and find a place on their own. There will be no assurance they will find such a place near at hand."

"We should listen to our new friend, Dean", Volundr said to Bobby. "The Fae know well how to commune with the animal worlds. You can trust anything he says."

"If you think it's alright to wait, then." Bobby said looking at Dean.

"Tonight they'll stay close at hand. They will want to be close to where they left us. We could go out and sooth them now but I'm sure they'll be around in the morning." Dean seemed very confident so Bobby let it go.

"You two go out and commune with your friends. I'm going to go upstairs and checkout the guest room for you. It's been a while since anyone slept there. I should just look it over."

The two Elves headed for the outside and Bobby took the stairs. The Hunter glanced over his shoulder wondering if not only the dragon steeds but also the two Elves would be around in the morning.

From the back bedroom Bobby watched out the window. He heard a softly sliding whistle repeated again and again. Over the crest of a small hill behind the house he saw the Fae steeds appear. He supposed they came in answer to the whistle and he relaxed. So far, so good, he thought, with his Supernatural visitors. He did wonder at how easily he was accepting these creatures that most other Hunters would draw down on as soon as they saw them.

The truth was that he liked these men and he liked their dragons too. He saw them all as miracles of nature; inhabitants of an unseen world hidden from most humans. He wanted to know their secrets and their histories. Sam had gone through a lot and given up a lot to return to fulfill his promise and Bobby was ready to believe them to be honorable beings.

He could hear the nickering of the beasts and the muted voices and laughter of the two Elves. He snapped out of his musings and turned to look the room over. It looked to be in order. There was a little dust here and then but nothing a little living would not put to rights. He checked the bathroom and wondered if he was going to have to teach a course in how to use the little room. He certainly hoped not.

The outside door opened and closed and he stepped into the hallway. Sam and Dean appeared at the top of the stairs and he waved them on down the hall. When they got within talking distance he threw the door to their room open.

"I hope you too don't mind sharing a room." Bobby said. "This is the only room that's complete empty right now. All the other ones I've used to store one thing or another. If you do want separate rooms…."

"No, Bobby," Sam answered for them both. "Dean and I want to share a room. We declared by our actions to the Queen that we are bonded. If we ran from our own world to stay together I don't believe that your world can tear us apart."

"Just so you are aware," Bobby replied. "I don't care if you live in each other's pockets or what bed you use but I'm warning you that out in this world I recommend that you try to conceal your relationship. The cities of our world have become more accepting of all kinds of couples but the Hunting world still views such pairings as unnatural. You can avoid a lot of grief by keeping your relationship to yourselves."

"Certainly, if you think that would be best. We don't want to attract attention and we definitely don't want to cause trouble for you. " Sam said and Dean nodded his agreement.

"Now, I'm not sure if either of you have used a human house before." Bobby y went on. "I find it a little embarrassing but I have to ask. Do you know how to use a human bathroom?"

"We will certainly figure it out." Sam laughed. "It can't be that hard and the Fae world is not all as primitive as you might think. I am looking forward to one thing though. I understand there is hot water available at all times. That would be great. We are used to taking baths in cold, fast running water."

"You're going to like the shower then, I'm sure." Bobby laughed back.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Finally they were alone and at their ease.

"Hello, Dean." Volundr smiled.

"And hello to you too, Sam," Ólafr replied.

Sam stretched, brushing his fingers against the ceiling. "Come on, Dean. Let's find out what a warm human shower is like. I'm pretty sure it's going to be better than the last waterfall we were under." Still smiling Sam started to strip. Inch by inch glorious expanses of muscular male body was exposed.

Dean threw himself back on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows.

"What?" Sam scowled. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"I'm watching the show." The Fae smiled back and waved a hand. "Keep going; more skin please."

Sam growled and stripped the last of the ribbons from his body. Now naked he leaned over his lover sprawled on the bed and hoisted Dean over his shoulder. Dean was laughing so hard he couldn't fight back and when Sam tossed him into the shower, ribbons and all the Fae finally got with the program and shed his own shreds of Fae fabric.

Two very large, very pretty, very naked Elves stood under the pulsing warm water. Dean was involved in tracing every muscle and line on his lover's body. Sam got to work unbraiding Dean's hair. Each braid with sealed with a bead or a clip or glistening metallic thread. Sam worked his fingers through Dean's bindings. He ran his fingers though the loose hair like a comb and separated all the strands.

"Pretty as this is, my love, I don't think that I saw a single one of the men that hunted with us for the Queen's Goblin with braids in his hair. I'm pretty sure Bobby Singer is going to ask you to give them up."

Dean looked solemn. "I have had these braids all my life. I don't know that I am willing to give them up now."

Sam leaned down and kissed his love. "Listen, will you cut them off to protect me? I'm the one the Queens are going to want dead. I stole you away from the Unseelie Queen. I ran down the Guardian at the gate."

"I killed his damn dog." Dean responded; determine to take on his share of the blame.

"See, what did I say? " Sam answered back. "Are both our lives worth your braids? I'm going to let my hair hang down. No more coxcomb for me. I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

"Let me cut all your braids but one. You pick which one you want to keep. I'm sure that we can get away with just one unless Bobby has a strong reason for cutting it off."

"Fine." Dean grumbled. "After this shower I'll let you molest my hair."

Sam leaned in again and breathed softly in his lover's ear. "Does that mean that during the shower I can molest you?"

Without even waiting for an answer the bigger Elf captured his lover's mouth. Wet hands rubbed over wetter skin and Sam backed Dean into the tile wall with the force of his kisses.

Wrapping a long arm around Dean's waist to immobilize him Sam held his part Fae lover up as he sank to his knees and first tasted Dean's rising erection then sucked it into his mouth. Dean braced his hands on Sam's shoulders, closed his eyes and held on.

The warmth of Sam's mouth stirred Dean's body to a tingling high heat. The more the big Elf sucked the more Dean's control was taken away. If Sam had not been holding him up Dean was sure he would collapse on the shower floor, forever attached to his lover's mouth. As his orgasm mounted higher and higher his knees began to shake. He was not able to remain quiet and starting moaning his lover's name.

"I'm close, I'm close. Volundr, please. Take me." With a muffled shout he shot his load into Volundr's mouth and started to slide down the shower wall. He was no more able to hold himself up than he was able to stop the steady pumping of his release.

Drifting in a place that was all white light and pleasure he did become aware enough to realize that he was being picked up. He huddled into his lover's chest and felt the towel that Volundr was using to get him dry. Finally he was enough in control to open his eyes.

Sam was there, rubbing his skin briskly with a soft towel. The big Elf smiled when he Saw Dean's eyes open.

"There you are." He said and took Dean's hand. "I know you had fun. The marks on my shoulders prove that. Now it's my turn."

It was Volundr that lead Ólafr to the bed. It was Volundr that laid him down on the clean blanket and spread Ólafr's knees apart and to the sides. It was most definitely Volundr that prepared Ólafr's entrance with Ólafr's own come and then worked a long finger inside.

Ólafr, Dean, whatever his name might be was impaled upon his lover's cock in short order and when he came for the second time that night names didn't matter.


	9. Chapter 9 - The New Hunters

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 9**

**The New Hunters**

**From Chapter 8**

_It was Volundr that lead Ólafr to the bed. It was Volundr that laid him down on the clean blanket and spread Ólafr's knees apart and to the sides. It was most definitely Volundr that prepared Ólafr's entrance with Ólafr's own come and then worked a long finger inside._

_Ólafr, Dean, whatever his name might be was impaled upon his lover's cock in short order and when he came for the second time that night names didn't matter._

**Chapter 9**

Dean woke with the first touch of the sun. He was disorientated for a moment before remembering the previous evening. He wasn't in Elfhame anymore. He was in a human house and the elf partially lying on him was his lover, Volundr. He stretched his arms and yawned, disturbing Volundr who grumbled in his sleep.

Dean was done with sleep. He tasted his new name. "Dean, Dean, Dean." He found the sound of it strange but felt he could get used to it in time. He looked down at the messy pile of dark hair spread on his chest. Sam. Volundr was now Sam. He giggled at the thought of the little silver fish that flashed and glinted in Elfhame's rushing streams. In time he thought he might get used to that name too, perhaps, but right now it made him laugh.

The names were important. They were the first layer of a disguise meant to keep them safe and hidden from the Fae Queens' spies. He looked out the window at the blue. cloud bedecked sky still touched with the glory of sunrise. He knew there would be spies. The Queens of the Fae were both profligate in their use of spies. They were born needing to know, needing to know everything. It was in the Queen's blood. Knowledge kept their thrones safe. Knowledge protected their Kingdoms. It was only prudent to expect spies.

Dean pushed Sam off his chest and slid his feet out from under their quilt. It was chilly in Bobby Singer's house and his Fae ribbons were still on the bathroom floor, soaking wet from the sex play of last night. All that Dean had were his boots and his riding gloves. There was a lot of skin between his feet and his hands to cover. Glancing around the room he found yet another of the colorful blankets that were scattered all over Bobby's house draped over the back of a chair.

Wrapping the blanket around him like a toga and wearing his tall blue Fae boots Dean went wandering down the hallways of Bobby's house, hoping to find the Hunter awake.

It was following his nose that finally lead him to Bobby. Down the stairs and into the kitchen he found Bobby sitting at the kitchen table drinking dark, bitter coffee.

"Good morning, boy." Bobby said. "Sleep well, did you?" The man waved his mug at the pot of coffee on the counter.

"Coffee's up. You two are going to have to get used to the stuff. The entire country drinks it day and night. Buckle up, buttercup and get with the program."

After these encouraging words Bobby turned his attention back to the paper he was reading.

"I see I'm going to have to find you guys some clothing right quick. You can't go around dressed in crocheted Afghans for very long."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Dean sat at Bobby's table staring at his human breakfast. They ate bird eggs for breakfast here, heated until they congealed. The Elf was used to coarse hunks of bread spread with fruit and bowls of warm, softened grains. At least Bobby Singer had shown him a way to make the coffee more palatable. The steaming liquid had been sweetened with honey and diluted with milk.

He lifted his head when a large hand was wrapped around his shoulder. Volundr, no, Sam, his name was Sam, was standing behind him wrapped in the quilt from their bed. The taller Elf played with Dean's waving hair, still loose from last night's shower. Dean always needed someone to help him rework his hair back into braids, a fairly long and tedious process.

"Bobby Singer," Sam started to say.

"Just Bobby, Sam." was the quick response.

"Bobby, I believe we are going to have to sacrifice Dean's braids."

"I'm sure you're right." Singer replied, taking a slip of his coffee. "We can address that problem right after breakfast. I will also have to find you different clothes. Get yourself some eggs, Sam. There's toast and butter and coffee waiting."

Dean ran his hand through his waving locks, already mourning their loss. When Sam returned to the table with his plate and cup Dean turned sad eyes on the Elf and whispered in Elfish "Murnan."

Sam smiled and replied, "I'm sorry Dean; it has to be. We struck a bargain last night. You can pick one to keep but the rest need to go." Sam turned to the human "Right, Bobby? He could keep one braid, I think. Would that create any problems?"

"With what I see the younger guys wearing I'm sure you could get away with one long braid." Bobby grinned at Sam. "I see you got rid of that explosion you were wearing on the top of your head already."

"Yes," Sam was serious. "We are going to try and blend in. I don't want to call the Fae Hunters down on your house. They would creep in past the dog, your doors, and your Devil's traps then slit all of our throats in the dark."

"I'm with you there boy," Bobby nodded. "But I don't think my house is all that easy to invade. I would hope you are going to give me some advice on how to keep the Fae out. After we get you boys all prettied up maybe that can be the first part of our agreement. It would be excellent knowledge for you to share. It would certainly prove that you intend to live up to our agreement. It also would be a good beginning payment for hiding you in my house." Bobby turned his attention back to his coffee mug and his paper.

Sam gazed around the room. "Yes, there are definitely certain somewhat simple things we can do to make this place more secure. When we go out to see to the animals I'll find us some herbs and such for you to use."

"I can carve the signs and warding symbols into the door and window frames." Dean said and smiled as Bobby nodded his head in agreement.

In a bit Bobby finished breakfast, stood and pushed his chair under the table. "I'm going to go hunt up some clothes for you both. I'm sure there have been plenty left behind from hunters passing through." The Hunter eyed the tall Elf. "I don't know that I have any in extra giant size but I'll look. When you two finish now would be time to give Dean his haircut. There's scissors and razors in the bathroom upstairs."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Dean watched in the mirror as his hair fell. He had picked his longest braid to keep. It started just above his left ear and fell all the way to just above his nipple. He swore to himself that it was going to get longer. If it was all that he was allowed to keep it was going to be a good one.

Sam put down the scissors and wrapped the hair in the towel from around Dean's neck. He ran his long fingers through his lover's now short and bristling hair. He nervously looked into Dean's eyes in the mirror, hoping for approval of his work. Dean looked sad, but managed to smile back at the tall Elf.

There was a sudden tap at the door and Bobby called out. "I'm putting the clothes I found on your bed. Take what you like and put the rest in your closet." They listened as the Hunter moved on down the hall.

Bobby was sitting on the porch when the two Elves walked out the door, dressed in jeans and flannel; Dean's new haircut on display. The Fae was nervously fidgeting with a long braid that hung down his chest.

Bobby eyed the two men. He thought that there was a good chance that they would now pass as humans. They were however both still wearing their blue leather Fae boots. That was a problem that could only be solved outside the house. Sam's clothing was still a little small but he had solved the short sleeves of his shirt by rolling the sleeves up to mid forearm. Bobby thought that they would pass for now. Only time would make their disguises more complete.

The two non-humans nodded to their host. "We're off to check on our dragons." Dean said. "Could you show us this building you say we can use as a stable for them?'

"Sure,' Bobby answered, standing up and heading for the stair. "I think one out back might be best. It's the furthest from the road and it is pretty well out of sight unless you walk right up to it. "

The three men walked around Bobby's house and up the small rise behind it that backed up into a grove of old growth trees. The shed on the hillside was clean and dry but needed some work done on the roof before winter. Sam and Dean checked it out, promised Bobby they would do the work and decided it would do as a shelter for their mounts.

"I don't know if this will hide them from the Fae or not." Sam considered. "It might be better for them to be further away but then we wouldn't be able to see to them on a regular basis. What do you think, Ólafr?'

Dean laughed. "I think you need to remember my name, Fish. Oh, I'm sorry. I meant Sam. "

Sam took a halfhearted swipe at the mocking Fae. "Watch it, short one. You could end up paying for your remarks. Now, will this do for our dragons or not?"

Dean carefully considered then stepped out the open barn-like door and whistled the same soft sliding whistle Bobby had heard the previous night. The Hunter thought that it sounded like a kind of night bird and was surprised how far the sound carried as it echoed back over the hills.

Dean turned back to the two other men. "I like the location but as Sam said, it is close to the house. Fae spies could seek the place out and draw their own conclusions about where we can be found. For the benefit of the dragons it is best that they have a place to return to regularly where I can feed them when necessary and check them over for injuries. We will have to trust the animals to conceal themselves."

Dean stopped speaking as there was the sound of movement outside. He ducked back out again and when he walked in the two Fae dragons followed him.

"Sam," Dean said. "Could you and Bobby see if you can get some supplies up here? We need a couple of stall like structures inside with perhaps straw for the floor and, if possible, some grain for them. We'll have to start on the roof fairly soon but I'd like to get them accustomed to treating this place as their home base."

"Very good, Dean," Sam replied with a smile. "Bobby and I will go and leave you to talk to your friends. I'm sure you can convince them to stay. In the meantime I'll volunteer to be the muscle and carry whatever I can find until one of them is available to haul the heavier stuff up the hill for you."

Arrangements made, Sam and Bobby went down the hill back to Bobby's house. On the way downhill Sam stooped here and there to pluck various different types of wild plants. The walk was not long and the evening was coming on by the time they returned to the yard. The older Hunter immediately went to the kitchen to scare up some dinner and Sam went into Bobby's storage shed to inventory the supplies available.

Bobby found plenty of his stew to reheat and he threw some ready to bake bread in the oven. By the time the kitchen was rich with the smell of baking bread Dean was back and Sam came in from his explorations.

The tall Elf held bundles of the wild plants he had picked; they were tied with short pieces of twine and rope that he had found in the shed. "These bundles, hung in the windows will distort Fae sight. If spies should attempt to peer through the protected windows it won't do them a lot of good. They'll see twisted images and imaginary creatures instead of us. I have Ólafr's hair preserved up stairs. In the evening I'll sit and spin the hair into thread. That will turn these bundles into powerful charms and hide Ólafr in particular from the spies."

Sam walked around the kitchen and hung his bundles from the window locks. Finally settled around the table they began to eat and talk of the future.

"Mr. Singer," Sam started, sounding serious. He held up a hand forestalling Bobby's expected interruption and objection to the formal name. "Please, I am concerned about the stress we are placing on your hospitality. There are many things we will need and we are not used to being anyone's dependents. We want to pay our own way."

Bobby interrupted. "I wouldn't offer if I thought it wasn't worth it, Sam. What I can learn from you will very likely save the lives of a lot of my friends."

"We want to do more than that. If you have anything at all that we can do for you we would be eager to oblige. Besides, I know that Dean will start getting in trouble if we can't keep him busy. He's just built that way." Sam sniggered as Dean looked outraged.

Just then the phone on Bobby's office wall rang loudly enough to be heard throughout the house and Bobby went to answer it. He came back to the table in a few minutes, wiping his hands on a bandana.

"It's looking like you have a touch of the prophet about you, Sam." The Old Hunter said. "That call was an opportunity for you both to prove your worth. Ah old friend of mine is investigating a suspected haunting down south in Yankton and could use the help of a couple of young Hunters. Marshall is getting on in years and didn't mind the idea of getting a couple of newbies under his wing. "

"I'll have to set you up with weapons and teach someone to drive a car but I can get you ready to go in a couple of days. If we run out of time you'll just have to use your bows and knives. Guns take practice. Marshall says that as long as you get there by the weekend it'll be just fine. He's pretty much looking for a couple of strong backs. There might be some digging involved, if the problem turns out to be ghosts.

Bobby looked over the young Fae. "Between your dragons' shed, learning to shoot and learning to drive an old car I've got it looks like you two are going to have a few very busy days ahead. I think we'll be able to keep Dean out of trouble."


	10. Chapter 10 - Ljosalfar or Dokkalfar

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 10**

**Ljósálfar or Dökkálfar**

**From Chapter 9**

"_It's looking like you have a touch of the prophet about you, Sam." The Old Hunter said. "That call was an opportunity for you both to prove your worth. Ah old friend of mine is investigating a suspected haunting down south in Yankton and could use the help of a couple of young Hunters. Marshall is getting on in years and didn't mind the idea of getting a couple of newbies under his wing. "_

"_I'll have to set you up with weapons and teach someone to drive a car but I can get you ready to go in a couple of days. If we run out of time you'll just have to use your bows and knives. Guns take practice. Marshall says that as long as you get there by the weekend it'll be just fine. He's pretty much looking for a couple of strong backs. There might be some digging involved, if the problem turns out to be ghosts._

_Bobby looked over the young Fae. "Between your dragons' shed, learning to shoot and learning to drive an old car I've got it looks like you two are going to have a few very busy days ahead. I think we'll be able to keep Dean out of trouble."_

**Chapter 10**

Sam laughed at the look on Dean's face.

Dean pushed away from the table in a huff. "If anyone's a trouble maker, it's you, Volundr." He put his chair carefully back under the table. "I'm going up the hill to check on the Dragons again. I might be a while." He picked up some of Sam's herb bundles and left. Bobby and Sam heard the front door open and close then Dean's light footsteps hurrying down the steps.

"What crawled up his butt?' Bobby grumbled.

Sam laughed. "Every now and then his temper gets up on its back legs and barks. I'll give him a little time to calm down then I'll go up the hill and bring him back."

Outside in the dim twilight the half Fae circled the house and headed up the hill. He was fully Ólafr again. A Fae drifting through the night fully aware of the life around him, attuned to the wild animals crouched in hiding. He made little noise as he passed, treading lightly. The night birds trilled as he walked by.

When he was within sight of the shed he saw that the Dragons had stayed to investigate their new territory. Spotting him they tossed their heads up and nickered, scenting him on the breeze.

Finally reaching his black dragon Ólafr swung on to its back. He sat loosely simply enjoying the feel of the animal under him; in tune with the beat of the Dragon's heart, the warmth of its hide and the rhythm of its breathing. He lay forward, resting his forehead on the beast's warm neck crest and breathing in the slightly acrid scent of his friend. Ignoring him the dragon wandered over to a prickly bush and began to crop the tough leaves.

Sam's dragon followed carelessly, pushing its nose into the tough South Dakota grass.

The stars wheeled overhead, blinking diamonds on the velvet cloak of a moonless night. In the west the final wisps of sunset glory paled and faded away, overwhelmed by the oncoming darkness engulfing the sky. Ólafr washed his soul in the silence, calmed his tremors with the smell of the old growth forest wafting on the air.

Perhaps this world could sooth his heart, which yearned for the familiarity of Elfhame. He could learn new ways; perhaps make a new home of the human land. He had Volundr still, no matter what the big Elf was calling himself now. Bobby Singer could become a part of his life. He had his Dragon.

But everything else was gone. His hunting party still roamed the hills of Elfhame. He wondered if they had looked for him and were puzzled about where he had gone and why. He had regarded them as brothers and had assumed they returned the sentiment. Perhaps they had cut him out of their hearts, if he ever had been there. They would remain loyal to the Queen, he was sure. He was a branded tractor now and if she asked them they would hunt him down.

He sighed and rubbed his face in Star Heart's pelt. The Dragon swung his head around and found the tip of Ólafr's orphaned braid. Those soft, agile lips pulled on the lonely braid. The dragon was offering what solace he could.

There was the sound of an awkwardly placed foot and Ólafr looked up to find Volundr standing nearby. The tall Elf extended his hand.

"Come on back to the house, Dean." Sam smiled. "It's dark and getting colder. Come on in with me."

Dean slid off the dragon and, with a final pat, bid good night to his dragon. Star Heart shook his head and turn back to his dragon partner, Rushing Stream. The two animals disappeared into the shed.

Dean handed a few of the herb bundles to Sam and they hung the charms in the shutter covered windows and over the open side of the shed. It was all they could accomplish for the night.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Back at the house the two Fae searched for Bobby Singer. Tracking him down in his combination library and living room they threw their long bodies on the old couch, Dean clasped in Sam's arms. Sam rubbed Dean's chilled flesh and whispered soft words in his lover's ear.

"Excuse me, guys," Bobby cleared his throat. "If I could get your attention for a moment I have something I'd like you to clear up for me." The Hunter turned a page in the large book open on the desk top in front of him.

"I've been going through some of my Elf lore texts and I found that In medieval Scandinavia, Snorri Sturluson wrote in his _Prose Edda_ of _ljósálfar_ and _døkkálfar,__ the _light-elves and dark-elves; the _ljósálfar_ living in the heavens and the _døkkálfar_ under the earth. The consensus of modern scholarship is that Snorri's elves are based on angels and demons of Christian cosmology."

Bobby looked at the Elves on his couch and shook his head. It was not that often that a researcher could go straight to the horse's mouth.

"Do you have a comment on that, Sam?"

Without waiting for Sam's answer the Hunter went on. "The other thing I've come across is that the late thirteenth-century _South English Legendary_ and some Icelandic folktales explain elves as angels that sided neither with Lucifer nor with God, and were banished by God to earth rather than hell. One famous Icelandic folktale explains elves as the lost children of Eve."

"Much speculation but little fact, right?" Sam smiled back. "Yes, there are light and dark Fae but they divide themselves as Seelie, the day light Fae and Unseelie, the evening Fae. Those of the Seelie court dance in the sunlight. The Unseelie are enamored of the moonlight. Seelie live in the bright green forests and the Unseelie prefer the rolling hills in twilight for their hunts. Both courts are of the same blood line and it is possible for a Fae to be born of one court then move to another. It is more a matter of personality than blood."

"We do know of the names _ljósálfar_ and _døkkálfar,_but those names are human names for the Fae not names the Fae use to describe themselves.

"The Elves are a different story; a completely separate bloodline. Even among our own people the Tuatha Dé Danann were spoken of as having come from islands in the north of the world or, in other stories, from the sky. The old Elves whisper of fallen Angels who lost a battle and hid with the Irish Elves on Earth from their enemies; but these are old, old stories and even the Elves no longer know the truth of the matter. Some Elves are tall and hazel eyed like me. Some Elves are more like Dean here. The centuries have passed and the blood has mixed. Elves regard themselves as a single people now in spite of the old legends. Does that answer your question, Bobby?"

"So the Fae and the Elves regard themselves as different creatures?" Bobby pursed his lips. "I have to admit that's a new one for me. I think this side of the Neith regards Fae and Elves as simply two different names for the one type of being."

"No, they are definitely not the same blood," Sam responded. "Dean here is looked at as a half breed. His father was an Elf but his mother was pure Fae. That's why I was only irritated by your iron cage bars but Dean was really in danger of death. If he had been left in that cage overnight he most likely would have been dead by morning."

"I see," Bobby nodded. "I wondered about that. I guess it was a good thing for you that I was there. Not many of those Hunters would have stopped to listen to you."

The tall Elf stood up, leaving Dean on the couch. In the dim room Sam seemed to glow a bit. "Yes, it was good that you where there, Bobby. I was pleased to talk our way out of that trap but I assure you, I would not have let Ólafr die in a cage. I would have stopped his blood from burning. We would have escaped and I would not have cared about any damage I might have done."

"Whoa, boy," Bobby responded. "No need to set the house on fire. I'm not going to hurt Dean."

Sam settled back on to the couch, looking a little sheepish about losing his temper with the Hunter. "Sorry."

"That's alright, Sam." Bobby flipped another couple of pages in his tome. "There are other questions I have but I think we should all call it a night. I have to teach you both about guns and how to drive a car tomorrow and it would be good to get started early."

Bobby sighed and closed the book. He stood up, stretched then headed for the stairs. "You have the same room again, just holler if you need anything."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Sam stood silently in their room gazing out their north facing window. He was watching the dance of the circumpolar stars. This night sky was the same as the night sky in Elfhame and he was comforted by the familiarity. He was concerned about Ólafr's moodiness and wondered if had been wise to carry his lover off to a new and strange world.

Behind him he could hear his friend getting ready for bed. Once he heard the creak of the springs he started stripping. The room was cold and he had been standing in his bare feet for a while. Throwing his clothes over a convenient chair he dove for the covers and tucked in beside Dean's warm body.

Planting a kiss on the side of Dean's neck he wrapped the man up in his arms to prevent him from moving away. Sam then planted his icy feet on Dean's legs.

Dean squawked and tried to kick away but Sam wouldn't let go.

"Quiet down," Sam rumbled. "You don't want to wake Bobby up, do you?"

"Get those feet off me, Volundr." Dean hissed back. "When I get loose I'm going to pay you back and it will be your turn to keep quiet."

"Oh, I don't think so, pretty one." The big Elf rolled over on top of his lover, held him down and sealed his mouth to his lover's lips. There was a little muffled thumping and swallowed cries but Bobby's dreams were undisturbed.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Just after sunrise Bobby pounded on their door. "Up and at 'em, guys." The Hunter called. "It's going to be a busy day today." He shuffled off down the hall intending to start breakfast after he definitely heard sounds of movement in the room.

Sam rolled out of bed first, as was becoming their habit. Dean liked his bed and wallowed in the warm covers.

Sam laughed at Dean satisfied smile. "Enjoy yourself, sweetheart. I'll be back to pull you out of that bed very soon."

"Go away, Volundr." Dean muttered and pulled the comforter over his head.

"Fine," Sam replied. "Just remember I warned you. By the way, you need to get used to calling me Sam. One of these days you're going to slip up and called me Volundr at a bad time."

Twenty minutes later both Fae arrived in Bobby's kitchen, Sam all shiny and smiling and Dean still yawning with pillow seams pressed into the skin of his face.

Bobby set bowls in front of them. "I noticed you weren't all that impressed with eggs yesterday. This is oatmeal. There's fruit, sugar and syrup on the table. Suit yourselves."

Mugs of coffee were already placed in front of them, loaded with milk and honey. Bobby had his own plate of eggs and they all had buttered toast. For the next few minutes no one spoke. The food steady disappeared.

When everyone was done Bobby stood up and led the way to the front door. "Come on. I'm going to introduce you both to the internal combustion engine."

The two Elves followed the older man around the back of Bobby's garage. There they found a huge black machine waiting for them. It lay in the sunlight like a dreaming predator.

"This is an automobile." Bobby waved his hand at the silent beast. "I'm sure you noticed them on your ride through the hills of Sioux Falls. This is how most humans get around this world. This is a car called an Impala, a 67 Impala. The 67 refers to the year of manufacture, 1967. This is known as a classic muscle car because of the powerful engine. I don't have the time to take care of it the way I should so I'll turn it over to you to use. You have to learn how to take care of it."

Dean ran his hands over the smooth curve of the roof, intrigued. "You are going to show me how to feed it and take care of it?"

Sam smiled. He could see the flare of interest in his partner's eyes.

"What about you, Sam?" Bobby asked. "You need to know how to drive it and how to take care of the basics too."

Sam nodded. "No problem, I will learn. I think, however, you will find that Dean will be more interested in how it works. He's the one that is good with pets."

"This isn't a pet," Bobby smiled.

Now Sam laughed out loud. "Show Dean. I think the description will fit well in a very short time."


	11. Chapter 11 - Approaching Human

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 11**

**Approaching Human**

**From Chapter 10**

_Dean ran his hands over the smooth curve of the roof, intrigued. "You are going to show me how to feed it and take care of it?"_

_Sam smiled. He could see the flare of interest in his partner's eyes. _

"_What about you, Sam?" Bobby asked. "You need to know how to drive it and how to take care of the basics too."_

_Sam nodded. "No problem, I will learn. I think, however, you will find that Dean will be more interested in how it works. He's the one that is good with pets."_

"_This isn't a pet," Bobby smiled._

_Now Sam laughed out loud. "Show Dean. I think the description will fit well in a very short time._

**Chapter 11**

Bobby opened the door of the Impala and sat down. "Sam, Dean," he said "I need to know a couple of things about you two. First of all, I know you both speak English, obviously but do you also know how to read and write? How far are we going to have to go to get you guys to pass as human?"

Dan was still fascinated by the automobile, running his hands along the fenders and caressing the hood. He poked his fingers under an edge and managed to pop the hood open, exposing the engine.

The half Fae froze. First in surprise at the sudden rising of the hood, which he automatically grabbed to halt the precipitous climb and then his mouth fell open as he gawked at what he had found.

Bobby smiled. "I see what you mean," he said to Sam and pulled his way out of the car. Dean's eyes immediately focused on Bobby's hand griping the roof. Bobby caught the grimace. "Hell, boy, I'm not hurting the car."

The elder Hunter pulled his way out and walked to the front by the now open hood. He flicked a red rag out of his back pocket and handed it off the Dean. "Here, this is your official grease rag." Bobby snorted, 'Now, pay attention."

Sam listened for a few minutes as Bobby Singer explained the theory and action of the internal combustion engine to Sam's partner. The tall Elf kept up for a while. He enjoyed the explanation of how the explosive power of burning gases was transmitted from the plunging pistons and converted through something called a cam shaft to power the forward motion of the automobile.

Dean was entranced and hanging on every word. He looked like he was receiving some form of mystic revelation. Sam left them to it and wandered off as soon as he was sure they would not notice his disappearance. When words like spark plug, oil filter and distributor cap began to be bandied about he drifted off.

Back in the house the Elf found his way to Bobby's library and pulled down some books he had noticed before. He realized they had not answered Bobby's question earlier. Sam settled into Bobby's desk chair and began to read not only English but also some of the most ancient of languages. Elves had been around for a very long time. Bobby had no idea how old his visitors really were. They had the appearance of young men just out of their teens but the centuries had rolled by for both Volundr and Ólafr and those centuries had not been entirely spent in chasing prey through the rolling hills of Elfhame.

Sam wanted to know just exactly how much he could expect these men called Hunters to know about the Fae; both the strengths and the weaknesses of Volundr's people.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The tall Elf moved from volume to volume; pulling book after book off Bobby's shelves. He was following a trail in the human library, unearthing the legends and warnings about the Fae world. Some was fanciful or outright wrong but here and there a shining nugget of truth appeared. Buried in the text was the knowledge that silver or iron could be used every effectively against the Fae. He would have to protect Ólafr from those kinds of threats.

More obscurely however he found hints of herbs and magic that could be used against Elves. He was shocked to find such knowledge written down in the human world. He had believed such knowledge was safely hidden with the wizards of theTuatha Dé Danann.

His first impulse was to look toward the fireplace. He should burn the book. He picked it up and clutched it to his belly. A moment later he calmed enough to consider what it would mean to the Hunter to find the Elf he was protecting in his library burning one of his books.

Sam reconsidered and decided to put the book back exactly where he had found it. Bobby would notice the gap if the book was to come up missing. Sam had blown the dust off the edges. It didn't appear to be a volume that the Hunter consulted regularly. San bit his thumb and used the blood to draw a seal on the edges of the book leaves.

He would not at least be able to check to see if the book was opened in the futre. He would have to take action then. Now if was better to simply put the problem aside. He would have to trust the Hunter protector for the time being.

At the back of his mind Sam realized that he had been hearing vague noises from outside for a while. There was the roar of a machine and the crunch of gravel pressed down by something heavy. He moved to the front door and peered out. The big black car was now in front of the house and Dean was behind the steering wheel. Bobby was standing at the bottom of the steps out of harm's way.

The Fae warrior was smiling and whooping like a child as he guided the machine down and then back up Bobby's road. San stepped out on the porch and joined in the cheering and waving. It definitely looked like Dean was learning to drive.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Bobby had finally pried Dean's hands off the steering wheel and baptized Sam in the mysteries of controlling a mechanical wonder. Sam was not as enchanted by the car as Dean obviously was but he learned to move the device adequately.

Next Bobby introduced them to guns. Sam was disturbed at the noise and the violence. It seemed somehow unpleasant to kill creatures unexpectedly and at a great distance. Dean didn't like the noise or the power that kicked the gun's strength back up his arm, hurting his shoulder. Bobby encouraged them both to think of the guns as a loud and noisy game. The Hunter set up targets for them to shoot in rows at various distances. He seemed very pleased at their ability to pick thie targets off easily.

"I assume you are using the same skills that you developed learning how to handle your bows." The Hunter said. "Targeting is much the same except for the speed. Judging the deflection of the wind is much more difficult with guns than bows. The bullet punches its way through the air with more power. You both will have to learn to adjust."

Finally Bobby agreed that school was out. The three went back into the house to have a late lunch. Once inside Bobby pulled out maps of South Dakota and fired up his computer to show them pictures of Yankton.

Singer laid his finger on the map and traced out the road the Sam and Dean would follow to get to Yankton where Bobby's old friend,, Marshall Rose, was waiting for them.

"Yankton was the first capital of the Dakota territories" Bobby said, looking up at the two Fae. "That most likely means nothing to you two but it means that the city has been around for more than a century. It is named for the Yankton tribe of Nakota Native Americans; Yankton is derived from the Nakota word _I-hank-ton-wan, _or "the end village" in English. It's located on the Missouri River just downstream of the Gavins Point Dam and Lewis and Clark Lake and just upstream of the confluence with the James River."

Bobby stopped talking and was greeted by a couple of confused faces. "I know, I know. You don't have any idea of what I'm talking about but just try to remember some part of it. If your people have been watching the human world for any period of time you must know something about the Native Americans."

Bobby rolled up the map and handed it over to Sam. "I don't have an idea of what Marshall has found down in Yankton. I'll call him before you guys get on the road and try to get you as much information as I can. Just find Marshall, and do what he asks you to do. He's been hunting for a long time. He knows his stuff. He'll do his best to keep you out of trouble."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Bobby made his calls and by three o'clock the two Fae were settled into the Impala packed and on their way to Yankton. Sam held the map in his lap; he was the navigator. He knew that it was only eighty or so miles to Yankton and it should take them under two hours to get there. Marshall Rose was expecting to see them well before sun set and had a place for them to stay all set up.

Marshall had told Bobby that the problem was the spirit of a long dead Yankton warrior who was haunting the shores of the Missouri River. He was pushing unwary late night joggers and wanderers into the river. Most of the victims made it out of the water but there had been a few that were either not very good swimmers or who had panicked and drown. The object of the hunt was to find the warrior's bones, dig them up and put him to rest.

Bobby had waved the Fae off like sending the children to the first day of school. This was going to be a test. Bobby knew he could calm Marshall Rose down if the boys slipped up. He'd already warned the old hunter that the boys Bobby was sending him were not only green they were a little strange. If they passed this hunt it would go a long way towards establishing a reputation with other Hunters that would help them hide, just a couple of straws in a bale of hay. Bobby hoped for the best.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Missouri river above Yankton gleamed in the moonlight. Marshall Rose had posted them on the path that the Warrior walked. Dean was out in front and closest to the banks of the River. Against Marshall's wishes the Half-Fae was playing bait. Dean knew there was very little a spirit could do to him. Spirits could not handle iron so there was no danger of Dean's blood betraying him. Silver was also dangerous but also a lot more rare than iron. Dean was fairly confident he could hand out as well as he would get if a spirit truly wanted to tangle with him.

Sam was nearby. His job was to follow the spirit back to its hidden bones. They would dig up the damn things if they had to if only to pacify Marshall Rose. They were Fae and Elf. Any spirit who wanted to mess with the Unseelie Court members was a spirit too bold for its own good. They could literally kill the spirit where it stood but they had agreed to play by Hunter rules.

They had met Marshall right on time. They ate with the man in a small diner and established a relationship. Marshall was amazingly old for an active Hunter. He was either damn good or damn lucky. Most Hunters did now make it passed their fortieth birthday and Marshall was well over sixty. In Sam's opinion the man should have found a hidie-hole like Bobby Singer had done and stayed home passing out advice to the younger guys. As simply proof that a Hunter could survive to old age the man was a monument.

He regarded Sam and Dean as fresh meat and wasn't going to put money on either of them being around for long. First of all they were both much too pretty. Marshall had scars on top of scares. These boys were fresh faced and smooth skinned. Marshall only hoped he would have something left to hand back to Bobby Singer.

After sun set Marshall took them out to the river bank and stationed them on the jogging trail where the spirit had taken the most victims. Marshall was holding point further up the trail, intent on driving casual civilians away. A modern Frankenstein with a shotgun was more than enough to change any jogger's mind about the river path.

The moon was riding high and the air was turning cold when Dean heard Sam's whispered warning. Turning he came face to face with the Yankton warrior's spirit. As it reached out long arms, reduced to simple bone over the decades Dean smiled and put out his own arms. The spirit's embrace came up empty. The shock of failure awakened the spirit from its long years of mindless rage. It was not very often that a supernatural creature was faced with one of its own kind.

The warrior backed away as Dean's Fae spirit manifested itself and made threatening gestures too. The shocked spirit retreated, flying backwards and withdrawing to the water carved riverside bluff.

Sam appeared from a clump of trees and now two Fae were facing a spirit who in life had been terrified of spirits. The Fae of the warrior's time had enjoyed playing with the Yankton people and the tribal stories were replete with tales of the Fae's casual cruelties. Fleeing back to its hiding place the spirit led the Fae Hunters to a small ground level cave scooped out long ago by some forgotten flood. This Is where a wounded and dying Yankton warrior had crawled for shelter more than a century ago.

Sam knelt down and pulled out the warrior's bones. The spirit riding the remains almost desperately was inhaled, devoured by the two Fae. It was a shame to let perfectly good spirit energy to go to waste. The two Fae Hunters shared the spirit between them. They simply ate it

Sam slipped off his shirt and gathered the bones up. He tied them up in the bundle when he was sure he had them all. "This should make Marshall happy." Sam smiled at Dean.

The Fae joined hands and proceeded up the trail looking for Marshall. When they found the Hunter they would turn over their bag of bones.


	12. Chapter 12- Hunter's Reward

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 12**

**Hunter's Reward**

**From Chapter 11**

_Sam appeared from a clump of trees and now two Fae were facing a spirit who in life had been terrified of spirits. The Fae of the warrior's time had enjoyed playing with the Yankton people and the tribal stories were replete with tales of the Fae's casual cruelties. Fleeing back to its hiding place the spirit led the Fae Hunters to a small ground level cave scooped out long ago by some forgotten flood. This Is where a wounded and dying Yankton warrior had crawled for shelter more than a century ago._

_Sam knelt down and pulled out the warrior's bones. The spirit riding the remains almost desperately was inhaled, devoured by the two Fae. It was a shame to let perfectly good spirit energy to go to waste. The two Fae Hunters shared the spirit between them. They simply ate it _

_Sam slipped off his shirt and gathered the bones up. He tied them up in the bundle when he was sure he had them all. "This should make Marshall happy." Sam smiled at Dean._

_The Fae joined hands and proceeded up the trail looking for Marshall. When they found the Hunter they would turnd over their bag of bones._

**Chapter 12**

The Fae Hunters strolled back up the River path, the bag of bones slung over Sam's shoulder. As they passed the denizens of the night; birds, field mice, hunting owls, all calmed and silently watched them go by. The animals knew to stay still. They also knew with a bone deep chill that these were not men on the path under the trees. They were Dark Fae, masters of the night. The bag of bones rattled like dice as it shifted on the tall Fae's back.

The two Fae heard voices ahead. It sounded like Marshall Rose was giving someone a piece of his mind. The closer they came to their lead Hunter the clearer the words became.

"I'm telling you, part of the path fell into the river. I'm here to keep you from busting your ass. Go find another place to run." Marshall's voice growled.

Another, lighter and younger voice barked out. "Move it old man, I can take care of myself. There's no warnings posted. I don't believe you're from the forest service. You look like one of those guys who sleep under the trees."

The Fae drew nearer. The man arguing with the Hunter was a young, perhaps college aged guy with an "I own it" attitude wafting off of him like the stink off a skunk. The guy definitely thought he owned the world and wasn't going to be told what to do by a ragged old man with a shot gun.

"Hey, Marshall," Sam called out. "What' the problem? You need help with this guy?"

The heads of both arguing men snapped up at Sam's call. The jogger took a couple of steps back now that he was confronted by three men instead of one old possible drunk.

"Sam, Dean," Marshall returned the greeting. "Yeah, I could use some help. This guy evidently owns a deed to this path."

The jogger raised his hands. "Now look, I didn't mean to get nasty. I just don't see why you get to stop people from using a public park.

Dean was also carrying a shotgun. Marshall had loaned it to him, loaded with salt shells for protection against the Yankton spirit warrior. Now Dean put it to a different use. Bobby had shown Dean how to rack a shotgun and Dean had fallen in love with the noise the gun made when he slapped it forward. It certainly made the jogger jump. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Look, buddy," Marshall went on in a reasonable voice. "We are only trying to keep you safe. You must have heard about all the accidents along the river lately. The path is really not safe. Find someplace else to run, OK?"

The jogger gave up. With one last sneer he turned sharply on his heal and jogged back up the slope. Once he dropped out of sight Marshall turned back to his newbie Hunters. "You guys see the spirit?' he asked gruffly.

Sam unshipped his load and handed the bundle to the older Hunter. "What's this?" Marshal felt the bag.

"Bones" Sam answered, "the bones of your dead warrior. I thought you wanted to burn them."

"Oh, I see." Marshall was nonplused. "For the future you guys should maybe leave the bones where you found them. Just burn them there in place. It's safer. You didn't see the spirit? It didn't try to drive you off the bones?"

"I saw the spirit walking along the river bank," Dean answered. "I chased it and it went to where the bones were hidden. That's how we found then."

Marshall studied Bobby's apprentice Hunters. He knew there was something not quite right but he couldn't figure it out. "OK, let's go find a nice, lonely place where we can dig out a shallow grave and burn these bones." First they returned to Marshall's truck for supplies and then the man led them away from the river, deeper into the forest. Once far off the path and out of sight of any city lights the group wasted no time in scraping a shallow trench and tossing in the bones.

A healthy splash of gasoline and a heavy sprinkling of salt and Marshall tossed in a lit match book. The bones burned bright, the glow of the fire concealed by the edges of the trench.

"Well,," Marshal remarked, brushing his hands off, "That's that and a lot easier than I thought it was going to be. Usually there's a pissed off spirit tossing us around and trying to protect the bones. I wonder why that didn't happen this time."

"You boys didn't happen to do something weird to the spirit, did you? I know Singer has a lot of spells and other not real common knowledge. You know, if he wasn't so useful some people might think that just maybe Bobby Singer knows a little too much to be completely trustworthy. You boys wouldn't be following down his path, would you?" Marshall stared at Sam and Dean suspiciously.

"Whatever Bobby decides to teach us we want to learn," Sam replied rather stiffly. "I thought you were a friend of Bobby's "

"No need to get your panties in a bunch." Marshall answered. "I don't have any kind of a beef with Bobby. He's saved my life a lot of times and I owe him. I'm just telling you what other Hunters have been saying and I warn you to keep your heads down and your mouths shut."

The older man smiled and began gathering up the shovels and canisters. "Since we've finished so early you boys want to hit a bar with me? Have a couple of beers, maybe and shoot the shit?"

Marshall began to walk away, still talking.

Dean leaned into Sam and whispered in his ear. "I don't much like beer and why are we going to go shoot at shit? It would seem a little messy and smelly to me."

Sam shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it's one of those idiom things Bobby was explaining to me; a phrase that has come to have a meaning unrelated to the actual words. We might as well go along and learn the ways of Hunters other than Bobby.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Marshall drove Sam and Dean back to the motel where they all transferred into the Impala. Following Marshall's direction the two Fae set foot in their first Hunter's bar. The place was old and dingy but the atmosphere was thick with the accumulated experiences of Hunters. Marshall led them to a table in the back of the bar near some large gaming tables covering in green cloth. Bright colored balls danced on the table, the movable parts of an intricate game that immediately fascinated Dean.

"You like pool, Dean?" Marshal asked as he arrived at the table with three brown bottles. He handed each boy one and Dean felt the tingle of cold liquid through the glass. He raised the bottle and sipped. It was beer. He almost spit it out however, this was his second attempt to drink the stuff and he decided to hold it in. This was another Hunter habit, like coffee, he thought that perhaps he and Sam should learn if they wanted to blend in to the Hunter community.

Fascinated by the click of billiard balls tapping together he picked up his beer and wandered over closer to the table. He watched the swing and slid of pool cues through the bridges of men's finger propped on the table surface. His eyes followed the carefully predicated pathways. He was even more impressed when he realized that the very best players cared not only about the initial target but also about where the ball would be placed after the hit.

Every minute taught him something new and the Fae was falling in love. The lights, the colors, the sounds of the pool table were working their way into his heart. He didn't even notice that he was drinking his beer until he raised the bottle to his lips for a sip and found it was empty.

Dean glanced aver at Sam and saw that the Elf and the Hunter were deep in conversation. He moved back to the table.

"Hey Sam," Dean interrupted. "Are you going to drink the rest of your beer?"

Sam looked up. "No, you can have it." Sam seemed surprised. "I didn't think you liked beer."

"It's growing on me." Dean shrugged and turn his eyes on Marshall Rose. "Do you play pool, Marshall?"

"Sure, everybody plays some pool." Marshall sipped at his own bottle. "Not everybody is any good. Why? You want to play a game?"

"I've never played. Can you show me the game?" Dean answered.

"Sure," Marshall stood up. "Let me get some more beers from the bar and you try to find an open table. You find an empty one and I'll buy the balls at the bar."

As Marshall moved away Sam smiled up at his lover. "What are you up to Dean?"

"Come on, Sam. Come stand with me. You're going to love this game. It's like using your bow, all angles and flight." The two Fae wandered the room finally coming to stand at an empty table, waiting for Marshall. Dean showed Sam the pool cues and they tried to decide the best way to pick one; based on their familiarity with weapons training both found sticks that fit their individual size and grip.

Marshall returned and discovered he now had two students. The old man was a good teacher. Dean took the first turn. Then Sam played Marshall. They made good showings for beginners and made improvement from their first ball to the final one. Sam played smoothly enough but Dean showed occasional flashes of sass and brilliance. The shorter Fae's joy was in leaving the cue ball in an impossible positon for his opponent.

After a few rounds Marshall dropped out and sat on one of the high stools scattered on the periphery. He encouraged the boys to play on against each other and as the hours went on a small crowd of bored Hunters gathered around to watch the play.

Small bets were laid, mostly on Dean although Sam also had his adherents. Strangers bought them beers although they always checked with Marshall first to see if he knew the generous donors. The Dark Fae Riders were naturally cautious with strangers.

"Who are they, Marshall?" another Hunter asked the old man.

"Harker," Marshall acknowledged the tall, skinny scar faced blonde. "I haven't seen you around for a while. They're strays Bobby Singer picked up somewhere. He said they're the sons of a dead Hunter, John something."

The man Marshall called Harker pulled up an empty stool. "I was down along the gulf for a while. Lots of strange things washing up from the last hurricane; floating coffins, old houses swept off their foundations, plenty to keep a hunter busy for a while. I even managed to get paid for some of the jobs so I've been down there for kind of a while." The man sipped his beer; his eyes fasten on the two Fae. "So, sons of an old Hunter, are they? A little odd looking, aren't they? Far too pretty for this business and Singer has them under his wing, does he? As I remember Bobby is a little odd himself."

Sam stood up straight and stretched his back. He grabbed either end of his cue and swung it back over his head, stretching his neck and pulling the kinks out of his arms. Dean came around the table and murmured to the taller man for a moment then they both scanned the crowd. Sam located Marshall and nodded. They put the cues away on the rack. Marshall figured it was time to leave.

"Look here, Harker," the old man grumbled. "You keep your thoughts about Bobby Singer to yourself. No need to go borrowing trouble. Bobby's a good guy and he's done a lot for a few of these Hunters. No one is going to appreciate you bad mouthing the man."

As Sam and Dean approached Harker stood and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm James Harker. I've been gone for a while but I hear you two are apprentices with Bobby Singer. Good choice for new Hunters. Nobody knows more about the supernatural than Singer." Harker shook their hands and murmured their names like he was filing them away in his memory.

Harker turned to Marshall Rose. "Well, Marshall, good to see you again. Remember me if you need help on a hunt or something. You want to put my number in your cell?"

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Sam and Dean said good bye to Marshall Rose right after breakfast the next morning and hit the road back to Sioux Falls, it was a clear, crisp day with just a hint in the air of fall arriving. Dean was humming music he had heard in the bar the night before.

Sam smiled. "You know that this machine can make music, right?" The tall Fae put out his hand and fooled with the radio until he found a station that Dean seemed to like. The car was full of sound, Dean was happy driving the car and Sam was happy watching the world flow by.


	13. Chapter 13 - the Fae Ride OUt

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 13**

**The Fae Ride Out**

**From Chapter 12**

_Sam and Dean said good bye to Marshall Rose right after breakfast the next morning and hit the road back to Sioux Falls, it was a clear, crisp day with just a hint in the air of fall arriving. Dean was humming music he had heard in the bar the night before._

_Sam smiled. "You know that this machine can make music, right?" The tall Fae put out his hand and fooled with the radio until he found a station that Dean seemed to like. The car was full of sound, Dean was happy driving the car and Sam was happy watching the world flow by._

**Chapter 13**

The Impala pulled up the driveway, music thumping and Dean bobbing his head and singing along. Sam peered out under his fringe and saw that Bobby was standing on the porch with his arms crossed and a grim look on his face.

Sam poked an elbow into his lover's ribs.

"Hey, what's the idea?" Dean pushed back on Sam's arm.

Sam tilted his head up. "Take a look at Bobby Singer." He said out of the side of his mouth. "We might be in trouble."

Glancing at Bobby Dean quieted down, shut off the car and got out smiling up at the older man. "Hey, Bobby."

"Dean, Sam," Bobby responded. "We have to talk about this hunt."

"I thought it went well," Sam said as he stood up and rested his arms on the car roof.

Bobby didn't reply. He just turned on his heel and went in the house.

The two Fae looked at each other. Dean shrugged and they picked up the duffle bags from the back seat and made their way into Bobby's place.

They found the Hunter sitting at the all-important kitchen table drinking coffee. He had put out mugs for the two Fae. They dropped their duffels at the bottom of the stairs and sat down with their protector.

"Well boys," Bobby started. "I got a call from Marshall Rose. Ole' Marshall said that something weird happen on the hunt with you two. He said he sent you down by the river to trace the spirit back to its grave."

"He was expecting to have you two dig up the grave and burn the bones but you came back with the bones wrapped up in a shirt. That Marshal could handle. What he didn't understand though was that the spirit was nowhere around. That ghost should have been all over you guys, pissed at having its bones disturbed. He was even more concerned that when you all went off in the woods to burn the bones the spirit still didn't show up. That is just not normal. "

"Now Marshall thinks that I gave you two some kind of a spell to put the spirit down and he wants it if it exists." Bobby shook his head. "I can understand his thinking. A spell like that could save a lot of Hunters a lot of concussions but, unfortunately, there is no such spell."

"How am I supposed to tell the guy that I don't know what you did with the spirit either? There isn't a spell? I sure can't tell him that he was hunting with a couple of Supernatural creatures. What part of 'act human' did you guys not understand?"

By this time Bobby was turning a touch red in the face and the two Fae were becoming concerned themselves. Was the man going to start yelling? Was he going to throw them out of his house?

"Sorry Bobby." Sam said. "We might need a little more practice at staying human. It's harder than I thought. There are just so many things that we do naturally that gives us away."

"You're certainly right about that." Bobby huffed. "Now I want to know what happened to the spirit. How did you get rid of it?"

Dean looked up and smiled. "We ate it."

Bobby did a spit take with his coffee. "You ate it? You ate it? Did you think that was what humans would do, eat the damn ghost?"

Sam laid his hands on Dean's shoulders and Dean reached up to cover one of those hands with his own in comfort. "Look Bobby," Sam went on. "We said we're sorry. Please let us stay. We'll try to do better."

"I'm not throwing you out, boys. I even have a new hunt for you but I need to know about things like this. How in the hell do you eat a ghost? Hell, why would you eat a ghost?"

Dean was getting tense under Sam's hands. "We are spirit creatures. The ghost was a spirit. Just like you are a creature that eats meat; you are meat and so is a deer. You eat the deer, don't you? Why should we not eat sprits? He looked pretty tasty and was hurting humans and was threatening us. We ate him. End of story."

"Alright, alright, boy" Bobby tried to sooth Dean's rising temper. "Don't get your shorts in a bunch."

Dean looked up at Sam. "What?"

"I have no idea." Sam replied. "Bobby, what is this hunt that you have for us? Do we go with someone else like Marshall?"

"Not necessarily." Bobby responded and cast a worried eye over Dean. "Are you going to be OK, Dean?"

Dean stood and began to pace between the table and the kitchen window. "I need to go for a ride or perhaps just go visit my dragon." He turned to Sam. "Do you want to ride with me Volundr?"

"Give me a moment with Bobby, will you Dean? If you will wait for me I'll go to the dragons with you."

Dean left the kitchen and they heard him go up the stairs. Sam stuck his head out the kitchen door. "Dean, take the duffels up with you, OK?"

The tall Elf turned back to Bobby. "I'm sorry but I think that Dean is having a more difficult time leaving the Fae world behind than I am. His moods have become erratic. We may need to leave for a few days and live as Fae. Can you show me the hunt you wanted to send us on? It would be good to have a goal in mind. I'd rather not unleash Dean as Fae on an unsuspecting human world."

Bobby moved to his library and once at his work desk began to pull out maps for Sam to look at. The two Hunters stood side by side tracing out a route to Sica Hollow State Park in upper South Dakota. Bobby filled Sam in on the history of Sica Hollow and discussed the recent discovery of a coven of witches using the old power of the Trail of Spirits to enhance their own spells.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

When Sam finally went up to their room he found Dean dressed as Ólafr in his Fae ribbons and thin, front-laced boots. The half Fae's hands were covered with the smooth, fingerless Fae riding gloves. This was no longer a Fae pretending to be human. He was not pretending to be Dean; he was fully Ólafr.

When Sam entered the room Ólafr stood. "Are you coming with me Volundr? I wish to ride these hills under the dark skies and claim my right as a Dark Fae to the hours of the night."

"I will come with you, my love." Volundr said softly. "I will never let you be alone again. Wait for me to change and we will go to the hills together to call our dragons."

As Volundr stripped and wrapped the Fae rider ribbons around his body he talked of the hunt that Bobby had provided.

"There is a place called Sica Hollow which the Dakota tribes claim as a sacred place. The legend says Sica was the place where evil came to the people and young men were taught to strike and kill. The Dakota Great Spirit, Wakantanka listened to the prayers of the Dakota Medicine Man, Wicasa Wakan and sent his winged messenger The Thunderer to flood the villages in Sica Hollow and drown the evil.

"To this day people hear the beating of drums deep in the hidden valleys of Sica Hollow. The streams there run red with the blood of heroes. There is a place called the Trail of Spirits where you can watch the parade of the lost. It is a place of great power."

"Bobby says that a coven of blasphemous witches have set up camp on the edge of Sica Hollow and are siphoning the power of the place for their own purposes. Those purposes are not good."

Ólafr turned to face his lover. "An interesting story but what does it mean to us?"

"it is far enough away from here that no one should associate two Fae Dragon riders with Bobby Singer's apprentices." Sam said. ""We can ride the dragons through the hills to Sica Hollow and once there can do as we will with these witches. Does that sound good to you Ólafr?"

The two Fae left Bobby's house in the dark. The older Hunter knew they were going and could only hope they had learned enough about the human world to stay safe. Bobby fully expected to hear from other Hunters out there stories of the Fae Riders passing over the hills and through the forests of South Dakota. He doubted anything could catch them, even those other Hunters. It would take a lot of preparation to bring down either the Fae or the Elf. Any encounters in the next hours would be accidental, Bobby was sure. No one would be prepared for these creatures to ride straight out of fable and into real life.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Ólafr and Volundr passed quietly up the hill behind Bobby Singer's house. Their passing was seen only by the wide-eyed owls hunting in the dark. The night birds where not disturbed by the passing of shadows and even the trilling insects never missed a beat of their songs.

At the top of the hill, near the shelter Bobby had provided, Ólafr sent out his haunting cry over the hills, seeking his dragon. Both dragons responded quickly, flitting through the air, their bodies outlined against the moon for only the blink of an eye. Their shadows obscured the stars in their passing and they touched down in front of their riders, softly, silently and obediently.

The Fae and the Elf tacked up their dragons efficiently and mounted. They turned their mounts heads to the north and rode. The dragons flung themselves from hill top to hill top, their forms reflecting in the water as they passed over the small hidden lakes that ran though the multitude of valleys that made up the eastern side of South Dakota. The closer they came to Sisseton, South Dakota and Sica Hollow State Park, the more broken the land appeared.

These places had been the hunting grounds of the Dakota Sioux for centuries and still belonged to the tribe in the form of reservations. These steep hills, precipitous cliffs and hidden valleys were restricted, bounded, and mapped but still in traditional hands and governed by tribal laws.

It was a hundred and seventy five miles from Bobby's door to the edge of Sica Hollow but the dragons' split hooves touched very little of that ground. They moved through the night like large predatory birds and at great speeds. Just as Volundr felt the warmth of sunrise touch his right shoulder they arrived at their target. Fires still burning gave away the camps of park invaders. The two Fae were sure they could find the witches' coven before another night fell.

They stayed on the ground, no longer free to fly through the darkness. The dragons picked their way along, carefully placing their feet where it made the least noise. The Fae moved along the edges of the dark trees inspecting one camps site after another. Some camps were those of Dakota hunters, following their traditional ways, harvesting the bounty of the land. Some camps were those of illegal intruders, those looking to take furred animals without permission. The Fae marked those camps for their special attention.

Some men thought they saw mounted riders moving through the shadows of the forest. The more sensitive among the campers were overcome with the desire to flee. Some did so realizing there was something else hunting in Sica that day and they had no desire to meet up with the dark riders. Others, coarser in their feelings were only uneasy but still greedy for what they believed they could seize. They were the ones who would leave Sica in the morning, if they still lived, to spread new stories of the evil that lived in the park.

Late in the day, closest in to Sica's haunted places the two riders found their witches' camp grounds, near to caves overlooking a cold, clear, dark lake. The caves speckled a cliff on the western side of the lake, facing the sunrise but shadowed most of the day. The two Fae stopped and as still as the deep shadows of the trees kept watch on the witches. For the most part the witches were grey, boney, deformed humans wearing rough rags to hide the damage they had voluntarily inflicted upon those bodies to pay the blood price their demons demanded. They crept from their camp and the caves, coming to the edge of the lake to drink after the cleansing rays of the sun passed behind the cliff, throwing the shores of the small lake into shadow.

Ólafr and Volundr marked the hiding place of each witch, bidding their time, waiting for darkness to enhance their powers with the light of the moon. They watched their prey and marked the hours until sunset.


	14. Chapter 14 - Witch Fireworks

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 14**

**Witch Fireworks**

**From Chapter 13**

_Late in the day, closest in to Sica's haunted places the two riders found their witches' camp grounds, near to caves overlooking a cold, clear and dark lake. The caves speckled a cliff on the western side of the lake, facing the sunrise but shadowed most of the day. The two Fae stopped and still as the deep shadows of the trees kept watch on the witches. For those most part the witches were grey, boney, deformed humans wearing rough rags to hide the damage they had voluntarily inflicted upon those bodies to pay the blood price their demons demanded. They crept from their camp and the caves, coming to the edge of the lake to drink after the cleansing rays of the sun passed behind the cliff, throwing the shores of the small lake into shadow._

_Ólafr and Volundr marked the hiding place of each witch, bidding their time, waiting for darkness to enhance their powers by the light of the moon. They watched their prey and marked the hours until sunset._

**Chapter 14**

The moon rose in the west and climbed high above and behind the witch cliff. The orb was accompanied by Venus, the Evening Star. The two shining faces illuminated the night sky. The light picked out the edges of the caves ground into the face of the cliff long ago by a glacier dragging its bulk over the land. The Fae and his Elf lover stood quietly, watching the passage of the witches out and about on their various night time raids.

The Human witches were a pitiful bunch, most especially the ones who had fallen as low as these. Stripped of emotions and pride they were only hungry for power. They had been reduced to no more than ugly infections on the face of the world. Neither Dark Rider would hesitate for a moment at putting one of the creatures out of its misery.

Ólafr and Volundr watched the monsters crawl down the face of their cliff like spiders as they clung to the white rock. Close to the ground they would drop and be lost in the brush. Others lived in ramshackle huts and ragged tents along the edge of the lake.

"Why would humans do this to themselves?" Ólafr asked as he leaned back in his lover's arms.

"I am not an expert on the minds of men." Volundr rested his chin on Ólafr's head, breathing in the sweet smell of the Fae's hair. "I know that most of these creatures were once woman. Some are hundreds of years old. At some point in their lives their desire for power or wealth or even love led them to trade their free will to a demon. At first it would be only small things; a drop of blood from a pricked finger, the sacrifice of some small creature's blood and life force; small, inconsequential things that the demon required."

Ólafr huddled more closely into his lover's arms.

"As time passed, however, the demands grew until each request they made of the demon became more and more costly. In time the witches' souls were forfeit, their hearts replaced by the demon life force and their bodies surrendered and lost." Volundr paused. "We of the Tuatha Dé Danann were closer to humans than the sequestered Fae. We watched the transformation of humans into these immortal witches. We learned to both hate them and distrust them. These things are no longer humans, they are the 'vessels of iniquity' ruled by the demon king Belial, the Ruler of the Sons of Darkness."

"Their one true God is the fallen angel Satan, the Dark man; the satyr, he of the cloven hoof."

"So we can hunt them." Ólafr whispered. "We can play with them; kill them, and no one will care?"

Volundr huffed into Ólafr's ear, "It's why Bobby Singer sent us here. He wants us to hunt these things and remove their particular poison from Sica Hollow. Sica is quite capable of spreading its own curses. The sacred ground does not need to suckle witches. These beings despoil the land. Their foul breath poisons the very air and their fingers muddy the water"

As the two Fae were whispering Ólafr was keeping careful watch on one particular witch who appeared to be shambling in their direction. Covered with the common rages all the witches wore, she had gone to the edge of the lake and picked up something from the water with a quick, darting rush. Ólafr hoped it was a fish. She had stuffed her catch into a basket and as she circled the lake occasionally pulled shreds of bleeding substance from her captive to toss on the ground.

As she came closer Ólafr could hear it was definitely not a fish she hid in her basket. Fish did not growl or squeal.

Volundr was also aware of the witch. She was almost within reach.

As she passed by the tree, completely captivated by the torture she was inflicting on her unfortunate captive Volundr reached out, covered her mouth and pulled her into the dark shadows of the trees.

The wretched creature fell to the ground, locked between the roots of the trees with two Fae leaning over her. She squealed in her own turn now and raised her hands in supplication. Volundr was not impressed. He knew she was trying to summon her demon.

Slipping his thin sword from his shoulder sheath he took her hands off. He shrugged at Ólafr who was a little shocked. Ólafr was not shocked that the witch's hands were gone; he was shocked at the speed of Volundr's action.

Without her clever fingers to create signs in the air the only tool the witch had left was her voice. She leaned forward and beat the bloody stumps of her arms against the earth, splashing her thin sluggish blood everywhere. She concentrated on trying to splash some on the two Fae most determinedly while droning a chant under her breath.

The Fe could feel an expanding humming force building strength between them and the witch. Volundr laughed and pulled a protected dagger from a sheath strapped to his thigh. Throwing off the magical cloth that protected him from the blade, Volundr exposed an iron dagger; an ancient, blessed iron dagger. The demon was dead before it even had a chance to fully materialize.

With the death of her demon the witch appeared to collapse. She fell back against the tree trunk and the years she had wasted seized her and began to carve runnels into her skin.

"Ólafr," Volundr called out. "It is important that her dust does not poison the forest. Take the basket and gather her remains."

Ólafr upended the witch's basket and dumped out the partially skinned river rat hiding inside. He was grateful for his riding gloves as he scraped up as much witch ashes as he could recover.

Volundr watched as the rat ran back toward the lake. "I see she was feeding her demon living food. The daemon and the witch both gather strength from blood and suffering. That is one rat that is both unlucky and lucky at the same time. He most likely will not live. The infection will kill him soon."

Ólafr was not watching the rat run. He was watching the witches disappearing into the underbrush and the forests. "Where do you think they are going?" he asked Volundr

"They are going out to create pain, suffering and evil where ever they can. All of them have demons to feed and it they can't find appropriate sacrifices they will become the evening's food themselves."

Ólafr picked up his dragon's reigns. "How can we clean them out of this place? Killing them one at a time will take days, maybe weeks."

"I have an idea," the Elf answered. "I noticed when the witch died that she looked like dried sticks wrapped in paper. I wonder how nicely she would burn."

Ólafr knelt and scooped out a shallow trench in the dirt. He carefully poured a small amount of the witch's ashes into the trench and whistled to his dragon. The Fae pointed at the pile of debris and his dragon huffed out a small plume of blue fire. The witch's ashes did more than just burn, they exploded. The flame shot up straight up in the air, made of a verity of colors, scarlet, umber, carnelian and rose with touches of viridian that ran rapidly up the dancing flame. Soon the little display collapsed and disappeared.

Ólafr sat back on his heels in surprise and looked up at the tall Elf. "That was nice. Let's do that again."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The moon had set and Venus had dropped belong the horizon. False dawn was spreading in the Eastern sky when the Fae watchers spotted the first of the witches returning from the night's business. The two Fae had spent the night cuddling on a single dragon, sheltering in each other's arms. They had devised a plan and only were waiting for sufficient witches to return to put it into action.

The witches climbed back up the face of the white cliff, completely exposed to sight.

Just before the dawn was breaking the Fae mounted their dragons and charged the witches' camp. As they passed over the lake water there was a gather of forces in the air but Volundr led the way swinging his Fae sword with Ólafr riding behind. As they reached the far shore they ordered the dragons to release their fires and allowed the beasts to light up every hovel they passed over; soon the flaming huts were reflected in the lake's waters. The colors dancing on the lake's waters reflected off the low lying clouds. The little valley was glowing with flame.

Here and there a burning witch would flee her flaming home and attempt to reach the water. Some, even in the midst of flaming death were still trying to summon their demons. Just as Volundr had suspected, the witches were dry sticks and paper thin skinned. They burned quickly and fiercely.

The few demons they managed to summon fell before the Fae singing swords and Volundr's demon killing knife need only barely prick a limb for the demon to burn from the inside out.

The witches in the cliff caves were drawn out to the edge by the fires below. The two Fae swept up on their fire breathing dragons and drove the witches back into the caves. Every cave was momentarily lit with colorful flames. Some witches burned on the face of the cliff as they tried to reach the ground leaving their ashy corpses as stains on the white background.

Ólafr and Volundr were wiping the witches from the face of Sica Hollow when men appeared at the top of the cliff with rifles and targeted the Fae on their Dragons. Chased by a fusillade of bullets the Fae urged their dragons high into the sky. Once out of range they circled in the cold upper atmosphere.

"What was that?" Ólafr yelled to his lover.

"I think those were Hunters," Volundr replied. "Bobby warned us this might happen. He knew that Hunters were going to target the witches in Sica but I don't think he knew they were already here or he would have warned us about them."

"Speaking of Bobby Singer, I hope you've held on to that basket of witch ashes. Bobby may be able to make use of such a substance." Volundr raised his eyebrows in inquiry.

"Yes, I have it safely put away in my saddlebags." Ólafr straighten his dragon in flight. "Could we possibly flee? It is very cold up here. These Fae ribbons are not suitable for cold. Let's go someplace warm."

Turning their dragon's heads toward the sunrise the two Fae rode off into the rising sun, leaving the witches to the human Hunters to clean up.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

It was only the work of minute to set their dragons down back on the hillside just outside Sica Hollow.

From the top of the hill, shielded by the large bushy pines they could see the early morning fires of the fur poachers to the west. In the other direction they could see the camps of the Dakotas, the true stewards of this land. It was the Dakotas who knew the origin myths of Sica Hollow. They knew reverence for the land, or they should know reverence.

Volundr nudged his dragon closer to the Dakota fires.

Ólafr was not pleased. "What are you doing?" he snapped at Volundr. "Are you going visiting? You do remember the Hunters on our tails, am I correct?"

"Hush, little one" Volundr snarked back. "Don't get your ribbons all in a twist. I just want to see if there are any Dakota Elders at their camp."

"Little one?" Ólafr huffed. "You called me little one? I'm only somewhat short and then only if compared to your gigantic ass. I'm no little one."

Volundr turned on his dragon and looked back at the fuming Fae. "I agree that perhaps your mouth is not little. But..." Ólafr reached over, pulled a pine cone off a nearby pine and flung it at Volundr's head.

Volundr ducked and they both burst out laughing.

"I am only thinking about the poachers," Volundr said when he stopped laughing. "I was wondering if there was a shaman here at Sica. I would like to give those fur poachers a taste of what it is like to be the hunted instead of the hunters. I want to throw glamour over them but my powers are somewhat limited. It would only last for a day at the most. I was hoping to gather some hunters to teach these thieves a real lesson.

"Be careful, Volundr." Ólafr counseled. "If you involved human Hunters there may be a question of the humans later feeling guilty if a glamoured poacher were to be actually killed. They are not like us. It is possible that in trying to punish the killers you will also damage the posse."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

It was still early morning and the Fae passed by the fur poachers' camp. As they passed some of the more sensitive men in the camp noticed a strange ripple of the air. They also heard a lowing humming as of music from far away and the smell of the nearby pine woods became overwhelming. The murmur of conversations throughout the camp became higher and higher in pitch until it all sounded like the yipping and barking of small dogs.

From a distance it appeared as if the poachers' camp had been overrun by wild animals. Small, red-tailed foxes appeared everywhere. Two tall men on strange dark mounts rode through the center of camp and killed the fires with no more than a wave and a look. Little red tailed foxes ran away. They headed out of the camp in every direction, searching for places to hide.

This strange incident was observed from that aforementioned distance by men of the Dakota tribe. They laughed and remembered the Fae tricksters described in old legends. The world had turned on the wheel of time and legends walked the land again.


	15. Chapter 15 - Trouble UP to Their Knees

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 15**

**Trouble Up to Their Knees**

**From Chapter 14**

_From a distance it appeared as if the poachers' camp had been overrun by wild animals. Small, red-tailed foxes appeared everywhere. Two tall men on strange dark mounts rode through the center of camp and killed the fires with no more than a wave and a look. Little red tailed foxes ran away. They headed out of the camp in every direction, searching for places to hide. _

_This strange incident was observed from that aforementioned distance by men of the Dakota tribe. They laughed and remembered the Fae tricksters described in old legends. The world had turned on the wheel of time and legends walked the land again._

**Chapter 15**

Self-confident, pleased with the outcome of their Hunt and now full of themselves and their Fae heritage the Elf and the Fae decided to give in to their natural inclinations. Even Volundr seemed to have taken leave of his usual good sense. Instead of turning their dragons toward Sioux Falls and their refuge at Bobby Singer's house, they decide to go hunting the human Hunters who had shot at them from the Witch's cliff.

Quietly they slip among the dark forest on the outskirts of Sica Hollow. It didn't take that long to zero in on the Human Hunters. Quite a few are gathered around the poachers' camp. The disappearance of those men had been noted and whispered about. There had been a few Hunters in that camp when the Fae glamour was cast and men turned into foxes and scampered away with their tails held high. That attracted notice.

Poised motionless on their dragons, the two Fae became a part of the shady world of the forest. The sun shines down through the leafy canopy forming pools of light and gliding the edges of shadows. High above the canopy gleams with light. Far below the floor of the forest is dappled with gloom effectively hiding the Fae on their dark dragons.

Men stand about the smoking campfires. The flames area extinguished; only wisps of exhausted memories remain. The day light reveals the primitive camp which had seemed so welcoming the night before in darkness, lit by fire.

"Is this the witches' work?" one armed Hunter said to another.

The second man, who stood with his shotgun slung over his shoulder, scratched his eyebrow and replied. "I don't know, Fred. Jack Klee said he saw them all turn into foxes and run away. Seems a bit mild for the witches we've been hunting."

"You're damn right it seems out of character," a third man joined them. "The witches we've been hunting would sooner kidnap and torture these men than turn them in to fluffy little forest animals. I think there are other players at work here. "

"Hi, Scotty," the two men greeted the new arrival. He gave them a friendly three fingered salute back. The three Hunters stood together and stared out over the scrub brush covered little valley. The mild dip in the Earth had provided something of a wind break for the poachers, keeping their smoke low and the cold night winds out of their tents. It had been a good spot. Now it would always have a bad name.

Ólafr and Volundr remained still. Their dragons occasionally shuffled their feet but the noise was no louder than a field mouse burrowing in the duff of the forest floor. They could clearly hear the men's voices drifting on the morning air.

Scotty cradled his shot gun in his arms. "Have you guys heard about that big Hunt over by Spearfish last month?"

Joe, Fred's friend, answered. "I heard something about it. Didn't Bobby Singer get involved? Goblins or dragons or something; I didn't pay a lot of attention when some guys were talking it up in a bar. It seems like when Singer's involved there's always something a little off. I mean, who does a Hunt with upwards of twenty Hunters involved?"

Scotty shifted his shot gun back onto his shoulder. "Well, I was one of those twenty Hunters and Bobby Singer's a good friend of mine so unless you know something I don't I'd be careful with another man's name."

"Sorry, Scotty," Fred rushed to say. "I'm sure Joe didn't mean anything bad about it. So what happened on the Hunt and what does it have to do with this cock-up?"

Scotty glanced around and found a nice dry log next to the fire pit. He sat down and crossed his ankles, laying his shotgun across his thighs but keeping his hands on it. An old Hunter he knew well the value of keeping his weapon nearby. He stayed alert and well aware of his surroundings.

"Something came through from somewhere else in one of those Black Hills canyons up behind Spearfish. I never got the straight story about where it came from or why it was eating people out in the hills but Bobby Singer sent out a message to all his contacts that it was nasty and he needed as many solid experienced Hunters as could be found to gather at the Hunter's Bar in that little town to help him take this thing down." Scotty shifted on his hard log seat.

"By the time I got there they were calling it a Goblin. I only saw it once but Goblin sounded about right. You knew just looking at it that it wasn't a right thing in this world. Sometimes it ran on two legs, sometime it ran like a loping dog with a twisted spine, using its hands like legs. Its head was round like a giant basketball and you knew looking at it if you kicked it in the head it would split like a rotten pumpkin."

"Crap," Fred burst out. "That's an ugly sounding sucker. What did you do to it? How did you put it down?"

"Bobby made a plan to chase it into a trap." Scotty shifted again and gazed out over the scrub, recalling details. "Somehow the old man got a message that the owner wanted it back and was sending other Hunters for it. The next morning two riders came out of the canyon, mounted on beasts that almost looked like horses but weren't. The whisper around our group of Hunters was the riders were Fae and the mounts were Dragons. Bobby called us together and we trapped these Fae instead of the Goblin at first."

"Then Bobby talked to the Fae riders and told us that the goblin belonged to a powerful Fae and these two were going to take it back where it belonged. If we were wise we'd let them all go back where they belonged. If we interfered more would come and if would be the equivalent of an open war between us Hunters and these creatures."

"So what happened?" Joe broke in. "Did you end up letting them all go? You should have killed them all no matter what Singer said."

Fred kicked at Joe's ankle in warning but Scotty didn't seem to mind Hoe's harsh remark. Scotty ran his hand over his face. "I don't know Joe," he said quietly. "You might just be right.

Joe was taken back at the comment. "Why would you agree with me now?" he asked.

"Because," Scotty went on, "this stuff, this changing men into foxes; this doesn't look like witchcraft to me. No, not witchcraft at all. This looks like good old fashion Fae magic. Magic we haven't seen since the Dakotas owned these hills. Maybe the Fae we let go either came back or never left at all."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Volundr turned his Dragon's head away from the Hunters and silently moved off deeper into the woods. Ólafr followed just as silently. Once safely away from the Hunters Volundr spoke.

"Bobby Singer is not going to be very happy with us, I fear."

"Why is that?"

"If these human Hunters know that Fae magic is loose in the land again how long do you think it will take for the Queen to hear of it? She will track us down. She'll at least want revenge if not revenge and you back under her control." Volundr considered their options.

"I believe we should get back to Bobby's as quickly as possible. Our only safety is going to be in our human disguises. It's time for us to go."

It was broad daylight and the two Fae stayed on the ground. Their Dragons understood the idea of concealment and the Fae let their animals pick their way along wild streams and deep rugged valleys. The broken, tumbled geology of the eastern edge of South Dakota help conceal their travels for most of a long and tiring day. It was a lot easier to travel at night, hidden against the dark sky but Volundr wanted to arrive on the hill behind Bobby's house before sunrise. The closer they could walk the shorter their flight would be. Now they had to worry about being hunted by both humans and Fae.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._


	16. Chapter 16 - Hunted

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 16**

**Hunted**

**From Chapter 15**

"_I believe we should get back to Bobby's as quickly as possible. Our only safety is going to be in our human disguises. It's time for us to go."_

_It was broad daylight and the two Fae stayed on the ground. Their Dragons understood the idea of concealment and the Fae let their animals pick their way along wild streams and deep in rugged valleys. The broken, tumbled geology of the eastern edge of South Dakota help conceal their travels for most of a long and tiring day. It was a lot easier to travel at night, hidden against the dark sky but Volundr wanted to arrive on the hill behind Bobby's house before sunrise. The closer they could walk the shorter their flight would be. Now they had to worry about being hunted by both humans and Fae._

**Chapter 16**

The sunrise was just breaking, chasing the last of the night's stars down the Western horizon. Even though it was so early in the morning when the two Fae climbed Bobby's steps they could smell the aroma of coffee floating on the air. They presented themselves to the Hunter in his kitchen, pulled out the chairs and sat down

Bobby had his hands wrapped around the coffee cup, warming them against the cool morning air. His ever present trucker's cap concealed his eyes at first. When he lifted his head to stare at his visitors they knew they were in for trouble.

"You two just can't help yourselves, can you?' Bobby grumbled. "My phone's been ringing off the hook since yesterday morning. Every Hunter in the Mid-West has felt the need to let me know that the Fae have returned in the North West corner of the state. Every one of those guys wants to know how you can bring Fae down."

Sam and Dean had nothing to say. Sam felt that it was his fault. He always gave into to his lover and when Ólafr turn his soft, sad eyes on him he folded like a wet blanket. He had let his Fae lover manipulate him in to running wild. He had known it was dangerous but had been concentrating on making Ólafr happy.

"Sorry, Bobby" Sam answered. "We just got carried away. I'll try to see that it doesn't happen again."

"You two are going to have to do better than that." Bobby grumbled. "Not only are you two going to have a whole lot of over-zealous Hunters after your skins, another bunch is planning on going after me. It hasn't escaped these guys that I ran a twenty man Hunt out in Spearfish a couple of weeks ago that ended up capturing a couple Fae Hunters. Then I let them go."

"These guys have long memories and strong opinions. A lot of them were definitely not happy that I let the Fae loose to go home again. Even when one of my rapidly shrinking circle of friends points out that it was to send a Goblin back to the Queen a lot of these guys still think we should have killed you all and waited to see if the Queen would decide to go to war over your sorry asses. Now there are stories of Fae Hunters up in Sica Hollow turning men into furry little forest creatures. What the hell were you thinking?"

Bobby stood and headed back to the coffee pot. "As much as I hate to burst your happy bubble, no more riding out on dragons all over the county side. You have to make up your minds. Which are you going to be? If you want to be Fae you need to go home and face the music. If you want to stay here, you're both going to have to decide to be human and be human all the time."

Bobby leaned against the kitchen sink, his eyes firmly focused on the boys. "Make up your minds and do it quick. I don't plan to get my skin shot full of holes defending you guys."

Ólafr and Volundr stood and headed up the stairs to their room. They had a lot to think about.

Behind their closed door they stripped off the Fae Hunter clothes. Their ribbons curled into small, glistening piles of gauzy fabric on the floor. The soft boots and riding cloves were discarded too. Completely naked the two of them headed for the shower. They had both learned to appreciate the feeling of hot water washing the tension from their muscles.

Volundr stood behind Ólafr and rubbed the shampoo into his now short hair. All that was let from the blonde's pride and joy was one long braid. As Volundr sluiced the soap bubbles down Ólafr's back Ólafr leaned into his lover.

"We have to decide. Bobby's right," Ólafr murmured, with his eyes shut. "I, for one, don't particularly want to die at the Unseelie Queen's hands. You know it will be nasty. Me she might simply punish but you she will kill."

"I know," Volundr replied. "She is a jealous Queen and I took you away from her. She will see to it I die slowly. She will most likely make you watch."

Ólafr trembled in his lover's hands. He turned and grasped Volundr around his waist. "We have to stay here. There is no other way. We can't be Fae now. We must become as human as possible.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

At the Unseelie Court in Elfhame the Queen was on top of her boulder throne. Today she was a crone. Ragged strips of tattered dark cloth fluttered in the breeze. She was not pleased and had decided that her outer form should express that unhappiness. No one would dare to deny her. Her rage would incinerate the foolish where they stood. Her hair was matted and grey, hanging down from a roughly tied black turban. Her hands were dry elongated sticks, ending in yellowed nails.

Below her the court was gathered inside the fairy ring. All eyes were focused on one of the Queen's Huntsmen who had arrived with news from the human world.

The Rider slid off his dragon mount and knelt to his Queen. In his hands was a small red fox.

The Queen flowed down the face of her boulder throne and reached for the fox. "Why have you brought me this creature, Huntsman?" The fox yelped as her claws tightened in its fur. She glanced at it more closely. "This is not a fox. The creature is wearing a glamour. How is that possible?" She tossed the animal to the ground where it fruitlessly ran in circles, looking for an escape.

"My Queen," the Huntsman spoke. "As you know my Ride has been assigned to watch one of the portals to the human world. We have been spying on the human world and it came to our attention yesterday that Fae magic was being used near the Trail of Spirits in Sica Hollow, one of our oldest land claims. When we investigated we found these red foxes that were not foxes. I have brought you one to investigate. The glamour used is stronger than Huntsmen's magic."

"I see," she said and spread her hand, palm forward, in the direction of the little red fox. The animal froze in place and began to expand, to grow, to unfold. The glamour fell away and a human man in rough clothing stood revealed in the fairy ring. He was gaunt and hard looking, with broad shoulders and a scarred face. His hair was bound back with a bandana and his clothes had seen better days.

He snapped his head around, taking in the crowd surrounding him. "Oh, crap." He exclaimed and finally settled on staring at the Queen.

"Who are you?" the Queen smiled at his obvious fear. "I am the Queen of the Unseelie." To drive the point home the crone showed him all her teeth, which were filed to individual points. She could administer quite the bite if she wanted.

The man was not a coward. He summoned up all his strength and spoke. "I am Bill Skettle, a Hunter and trapper. I hunt things like you, Queen or not."

The Queen waved her hand. "You are bold indeed, Bill Skettle, to mock the Queen on her own ground. You may not be the most intelligent human to arrive here but you certainly are bold. Tell me how you became a fox. Who did that to you and why?"

"You should know, missy." He answered her. "It was some of your riders. They killed the witches and then decided they would interfere in the fur hunt. Didn't you send them? I can't believe that."

The Queen considered the man in front of her. "I suppose there were two of them and they rode dark mounts. They were pretty, pretty boys and one had golden hair."

Bill Skettle sniffed at her. "I don't know why you would try to pretend you don't know them. Don't you control all these Fae Hunters?"

The crone smiled broadly again. "Bill Skettle, in return for bringing me word of my lost Riders I will give you a chance to live. I do control my Hunters and I will hold them back from tracking you for one human hour. If you think you can find your way back to the portal I give you leave to try and find it. I recommend that you run and run fast. When the hour is up the Hunters will ride."

She waved at her courtiers and they parted, leaving a space for the Hunter to run. He did not question the direction. He knew this was more than most captives of the Unseelie Court usually were permitted. He had expected to be torn to pieces right there in the middle of the fairy ring. The man took off instantly, every second precious to him. He would run for his life, as far and as fast as possible, expecting every moment to hear the thunder of hooves and the winding of hunting horns behind him.

The Queen stood and watched the Hunter flee. When he disappeared over the first softly rolling hill she turned to the Hunter who still knelt with his head lowered. She reached down and tilted his face into the light. He was a dark Hunter, with sooty lashes, grey eyes and dark cascading locks. "What is your name, Hunter?" She asked.

"I am Alaric, My Queen." He answered.

"Well, Alaric, carry my orders to the other members of your Ride. You can chase the Hunter down if you like and kill him, or let him go, whatever you want. He's yours. But I want your Ride to start to search around the Hollow for Ólafr and Volundr. If you can find your unfaithful brothers you may kill Volundr on sight to restore the Hunter's honor but I want Ólafr. Let me make it very clear. I want Ólafr brought to me unharmed, unblemished. I will deal with him, not you or yours."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Back at Bobby Singer's house the two Fae were just getting out of the shower. Wrapping up in towels they moved to the colder bedroom. Volundr watched Ólafr's skin dimple with the kiss of the colder air. The sun was fully over the horizon now and the golden light danced through their window, gilding the room. Volundr pulled Ólafr over near the large over-stuffed chair by the window and invited the smaller man onto his lap.

"It would be a good thing for us to get dressed and back to Bobby, you know." Ólafr said in surprise. "I think he is waiting for us."

"I know," Volundr replied and wrapped his arms around his lover. "But we might not ever have another chance. From this moment on Volundr and Ólafr are gone. We are now Sam and Dean and must be careful to always use those names. We cannot slip even once. Only in the absolute privacy of our bed can we ever be Fae again." It was Sam now who kissed Dean and the two sat quietly clasped together, watching the morning clouds drift by their window.

They enjoyed the peace and the silence. They could hear their hearts beating in rhythm.

They were disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Sam, Dean," Bobby called. "I need you to come and look at something that just arrived."

Without any further delays Sam and Dean got dressed. If was a matter of minutes and they were descending the stairs. Firs they went to the kitchen and were surprised to not find Bobby there. Second choice was always the study and the found the man seated at his desk, staring into a computer screen. He looked up as they arrived.

"Good, come over here and look at these pictures a Hunter from up at Sica Hollow just sent me. I don't recognize the symbols at all. I'm hoping you do." Bobby tuned the screen in their direction.

The pictures were of complex symbols cared into the smooth bark of the white birch trees that grew around the edges of Sica. The marks were very clear and cut precisely. Both Sam and Dean responded abruptly.

"I can see they mean something to you." Bobby said. "Want to spread the joy around?"

Sam looked at Bobby, confused.

"You'll get used to the way I talk soon enough, Sam." Bobby smile. "I gather you have made your decision, judging by the way you are dressed."

Dean answered the question, placing a hand on Sam's knee to still the larger man. "Yes, we want to stay here, Bobby. We have given up our Fae names and are only Sam and Dean now. These images you are showing us are Fae Hunting signs. The Huntsmen have been ordered to find us. These signs are Huntsmen talking to each other."

"I assume that's not a good thing by far, right?" Bobby replied.

"They will not stop. They will not rest. The Queen has ordered them to the Hunt and they will obey or die in the attempt." Sam was the lead voice now. "I might have a plan that could possibly convince them that human Hunters have killed us but I need to talk it over with Dean first."

"Ok," Bobby responded and placed his arm akimbo on his knees. "If you can get the Fae off our backs then we can concentrate on the human Hunters that are looking for you now.


	17. Chapter 17 - Becoming Human

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 17**

**Becoming Human**

**From Chapter 16**

_Dean answered the question, placing a hand on Sam's knee to still the larger man. "Yes, we want to stay here, Bobby. We have given up our Fae names and are only Sam and Dean now. These images you are showing us are Fae Hunting signs. The Huntsmen have been ordered to find us. These signs are Huntsmen talking to each other."_

"_I assume that's not a good thing by far, right?" Bobby replied._

"_They will not stop. They will not rest. The Queen has ordered them to the Hunt and they will obey or die in the attempt." Sam was the lead voice now. "I might have a plan that could possibly convince them that human Hunters have killed us but I need to talk it over with Dean first."_

"_Ok," Bobby responded and placed his arm akimbo on his knees. "If you can get the Fae off our backs then we can concentrate on the human Hunters that are looking for you now._

**Chapter 17**

Sam stood and pulled Dean up with him. "Dean and I are going to go upstairs and think about the problem for a while, Bobby. I have an idea about a way to throw the Queen off our track but I need to talk it over with Dean first."

"Good, Sam.," Bobby also left the table. "You boys talk it out. I've got to go into town to pick up some supplies. I'll be back in the afternoon and we can go through your plans then. Be careful. I'm pretty sure that even if the Fae haven't found your trail yet the Hunters know this place and would think it is a logical place for the two of you to hide out.

Stay away from the windows and keep your heads down. They'll try to pick you off from a distance if they can. I don't think you should go out of the house at all." Bobby rinsed his cup out and dropped it in the drainer. "All clear? I should be back between one and three depending on how many stores I have to hit to find everything we need."

Bobby gathered his old denim jacket off the back of one of the chairs, checked his pockets, settled his trucker's hat more firmly on his head and went for the door. He pulled the door closed and the boys heard the screen flapping closed also. Rumsfeld barked in joy, evidently being invited along for the ride and Bobby's old blue F-150 pickup truck fired up. Sam and Dean listened as the engine's rumble faded away.

Sam slapped Dean on the back. "Come, on. Let take advantage of the peace and quiet and go make all the noise we want."

Laughing the two stumbled up the stairs, losing clothes along the way. By the time they made it to the end of the hall and flung their bedroom door open Dean was naked and Sam only had his pants and one shoe left.

They fell on the poor abused mattress, rolling and wrestling; fighting for position. Sam unfairly used his greater weight to pin the Fae underneath him. Squatting on Dean's hips Sam locked both of Dean's shoulders to the bed, ignoring completely Dean's tickling fingers.

Huffing, Sam grinned and flinched at Dean's fingers. "That all you got?" he panted, holding in his laughter. With a sudden move he flipped Dean on his belly and took away his lover's only weapon. "Now what have you got? Nothing, right?"

Completely constrained Dean went slack. He was dominated by the larger Elf. Sam leaned down, completely in control and ran this tongue up Dean's neck from between his shoulder blades to the short soft hairs at the Fae's hairline. Sam's tongue kept moving, tracing tingling nerves until it found a home in the shell of Dean's ear. Sam nibbled the shell delicately alternating with thrusts of his tongue. Dean shivered in response.

Sam suddenly rolled off and let Dean go. Dean rolled to his side. "What's up, Sam?"' He whispered. "Don't like what you see?"

"Oh, I like it a lot," Sam responded. "I'm going to make it last."

Propping his head on one arm Sam reached out with his other hand and traced the pattern of his lover's muscles. Dean lay on his back, closed his eyes and followed the light teasing tracery as it moved from outlining his pecs to teasing his dusky nipples to investigating the hills and valleys of his belly. When the hand wandered further south of his waist Dean drew his hands back over his head, locked them around the bars of their headboard and held on.

It wasn't long until he could feel Sam's hand move his dick to one side, slide down, slipping along a newly created path of slick pre-cum and head for the hidden places between the Fae's legs. He obeyed the silent command, raised his knees and dropped his legs open. It only took a moment while Sam fondled and rolled his heavy balls in long fingers when the weight on the bed shifted and Dean felt his lover settle between his open legs.

Sam wrapped his hands over Dean's thighs and pulled them even further apart. Now the Elf's warm, wet tongue was tasting, touching every fold, every crevasse and hidden treasure. Dean relaxed fluidly and let the warmth of complete submission wash over him like waves repeatedly pounding on a welcoming shore. He didn't look down at Sam's head between his legs. He didn't have to. He knew what it looked like and he knew where that tongue was going.

When Dean was thoroughly dampened, prepared and open Sam wrapped his long arms around the Fae's waist and pulled the compliant body into position. Still holding tight to the bars of the bed Dean was impaled on a firm pillar of flesh, warm and pulsing. His back arched in pleasure while Sam entered and retreated over and over until Dean groaned, helpless in his lover's arms. When Sam's orgasm spilled within him his own answered. It sped through his entire body; back to balls to his dick and all over their bodies.

Thoroughly spent, the two Fae lay together in the rumpled bed, staring up at the ceiling and remembering the rush of their joining.

"Happy now, Dean?" Sam asked and rolled to his side. He traced his lover's lips with a long finger.

Dean in turn rolled his head to the side and looked into the Elf's warm hazel eyes. "Of course, I'm happy, Sam. Why shouldn't I be? "

"We have to think about how we are going to protect not only ourselves but Bobby from the Queen. You know she won't let the Dark Hunters stop looking until she's either got our bodies to gloat over or proof that we are dead."

"How is that possible, Sam? I'm not going to go over that bridge and back into her hands again. You know she'll kill you outright and what will happen to me is a version of the human's hell. She will make me into one of her sex slaves. She will feed on me until I'm dead."

Sam ran his hand through Dean's hair, ending at the solitary braid Dean still treasured. "I know, my love, but hear me out. What would happen if human Hunters found us?'

Dean rose up on his elbows. "They would kill us, quick or slow, the human Hunters would never stop until we were dead."

Sam nodded. "That's right. We are trapped between two forces, both of which thirst for our deaths. And what do those human Hunters do with the creatures they kill?"

Dean was becoming concerned. "They salt and burn the bodies immediately. Where are you going with this Sam?"

Sam lay down and folded his arms under his head. Dean could not resist the sight of that broad chest in the sunlight. He laid his head on the Elf's chest so that he could hear Sam's heart beating and played with the light golden hairs glistening on Sam's belly.

"I'm thinking of working with Bobby to set up a false hunt. Bobby could claim that he killed us and burned our bodies. He could load our blood stained gear on our dragons and lead the dragons back to the bridge. We can ask our dragons to take the evidence of our deaths to the nearest Hunting party. It would be convincing as long as our dragons stayed on that side of the River Neath. Dragons cannot stand to be separated from their riders. No one would believe the dragons would stay alone in the Fae Hills as long as we are alive on the other side on the Portal bridge."

Dean stiffened. "You mean for us to give up our dragons for life? Can we do that? The bond is as strong as love between mount and rider. If would be painful for all of us."

Sam wrapped his arm more firmly around Dean. "I believe that Star Heart and Rushing Stream would do it for us. They understand much more than even we give them credit for. I think they would do this to keep us safe"

Dan rubbed his head against Sam in distress. The bond between rider and dragon was one nurtured since childhood. As boys they had been taken to the dragon's Mountain and weeks later came home on their own with their young dragons trailing behind. The week of living alone with only the dragon for support was an essential part of Fae Hunter's training. Some did not survive the trip but they were never searched for. Wherever the bodies of the lost boys and their dragons had fallen, there they remained, forgotten.

San felt as distressed as Dean. "I was wondering if, after the passage of a sufficient amount of time perhaps our dragons could return to their Mountain." Sam said slowly. "Later, after all has been forgotten they could try to cross a Portal on their own and come back to us. I would think that it would take years to erase this failure from the Queen's mind. She has a long memory and holds on to a gruge like it was made of gold."

Dean seemed to be cheered up by the idea. Enthusiastically he spoke. "When we go up the hill to talk to our friends we can discuss the plan. It would be up to them to make it work. Our only part would be to stay here and wait."

"Yes, my love," Sam agreed and kissed the top of Dean's head. "If we are agreed to try this plan then let's get dressed and wait for Bobby to come home. I don't think he will take us seriously if we invite him to a conference with us while we are naked in our bed. Come on, get up."

With a plan in hand both Fae were much more cheerful. Dean was almost calm although Sam knew he had to keep a close watch on his more volatile lover. Dean hid his emotions well and rarely spoke of them but Sam knew he held things inside. At times problems would fester in the dark. Sam was always willing to talk and share but Dean had been schooled to silence.

They showered away the traces of their love making and made their way down to the kitchen.

It was still early in the afternoon and Bobby had not returned. Sam looked around Bobby's kitchen.

Now it was Dean's turn to watch his lover. "What are you thinking about? I know that look on your face." Dean muttered. "You're about to do something that you are not sure you should."

Sam smiled, letting his dimples out in full force. "I was possibly thinking about making some Wayfarer's Bread for Bobby. Do you think he might like it?"

It was now Dean's turn to laugh. "I don't know about Bobby but I know I would." He looked around the Hunter's kitchen. "Do you think it's possible he has everything we need? Remember, we are not allowed to go outside for fear of having our heads shot off. I'm not willing to chance that even for a little taste of home."

The two Fae started rummaging through Bobby's cupboards. The first surprise Sam found was a tightly closed bottle of seeds. "Dean," he said. "Be careful. I don't think Bobby keeps his food and his magic well separated." He held the bottle out for Dean's inspection.

"Crap," Dean huffed. "_Ricinus communis_, Castor beans. I'll be careful. We just chose life. I don't want to have to pick between getting shot or being poisoned."


	18. Chapter 18 - Far from Fae Now

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 18**

**Far from Fae Now**

**From Chapter 17**

_Sam smiled, letting his dimples out in full force. "I was possibly thinking about making some Wayfarer's Bread for Bobby. Do you think it might like it?"_

_It was now Dean's turn to laugh. "I don't know about Bobby but I know I would." He looked around the Hunter's kitchen. "Do you think it's possible he has everything we need? Remember, we are not allowed to go outside for fear of having our heads shot off. I'm not willing to chance that even for a little taste of home."_

_The two Fae started rummaging through Bobby's cupboards. The first surprise Sam found was a tightly closed bottle of seeds. "Dean," he said. "Be careful. I don't think Bobby keeps his food and his magic well separated." He held the bottle out for Dean's inspection._

"_Crap," Dean huffed. "__Ricinus communis__, Castor beans. I'll be careful. We just chose life. I don't want to have to pick between getting shot or being poisoned."  
_

**Chapter 18**

The newly made humans had searched Bobby's kitchen and found honey, oats, currents, raisins, fresh apples and other necessary ingredients for the creation of Wayfarer's Bread. They also managed to ignore the unmarked ingredients that would have transformed the bread into a poisoner's dream. Sam got busy stirring the coarse almost cake like bread and pouring it into bread pans. Dean got busy and under the cover of helping clean up managed to snag the mixing spoons and lick the bowls. Sam always diced fresh apple slices into his bread and Dean loved the flavor.

Bobby finally got home around three with a load of groceries in the truck bed and a panting Rumsfeld proudly sitting on the passenger side of the bench seat with his head stuck out the window, ears flapping in the breeze. Bobby walked around the truck and looked at the drool marks on the passenger door. The truck was going to need a bath before the pant peeled. Of course, who would notice anyway? The truck's paint job was a long time gone; color was but a dim memory.

When Bobby opened his door Rumsfeld jumped out and landed lightly for a fat old guy. Bobby grabbed the first bag out of the truck. He felt exhausted just from looking at all the stuff that had to be carried inside. Looking up he could see lights on in the kitchen and occasional shadows on the blinds. "Idjits," he huffed. He was sure he told l them to stay away from the windows.

Puffing his way up the stairs after a long day on his feet it occurred to the Hunter that he had two strong men in his house who he could talk into carrying the rest of the shopping in for him. Maybe he could also hustle them into washing the truck. They were like babes in the woods.

As long as Bobby could keep them safe maybe letting them out would be a good idea. After all, who would possibly expect two Fae Warriors to be out in the salvage yard washing Bobby's truck? The more Bobby thought about it, the better he liked the idea. No one had tried to kill them while he was gone and he was not enthusiastic about hauling the rest of the groceries into the house.

When he pulled open the door the heady smell of baking bread hit him in the face. Oh yeah, these two were going to be useful for sure.

Once in the kitchen he dropped the bag of groceries on the counter and looked at the two smiling Fae. Bobby approved of what he saw. The two of them had made every effort to appear human. They wore human clothes like they had been born to them. With the exception of Dean's braid there wasn't a thing about them that would get them thrown out of any human bar. The braid might even pass.

"I think you two are going to pass." Bobby said to them. "Let's test it. Go out and get the rest of the shopping bags from the truck. Maybe later we can wash the Impala and my truck and stay out for a while. We can test if anyone wants to take a shot at you. If there's no excitement we'll just go on from there. What do you say?"

As usual it was Sam who replied. "Sounds good, Bobby. While we're out there we want to discuss a plan that we have come up with to get the Queen and her Hunters off our backs and away y from you. It's even possible that the human Hunters might fall for it too. We need your help with it but Dean and I agree that it could work."

"Sounds great, Sam. Let's get this household crap out the way and I'll grab us some beers. We'll talk outside and see if I can poke holes in your plan." Bobby started to open cupboards and put the groceries away.

Later in the afternoon Bobby showed the Warriors how to wash a car. They appeared to be slightly stunned at the idea. Dragons just swam in the river and came out shiny and clean all on their own. No sane rider offered to wash his dragon unless he wanted to be lightly roasted

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

It was the deep dark of night when the two Fae dragons returned to their shelter in the hills above Singer Salvage. They had been flitting around the rolling hills of South Dakota, playing in the moonlight, foraging for fuel for their fires and chasing the startled nocturnal animals for fun. The two were fighting dragons however and they missed the smell of battle, the cries of the wounded and the approval of their Riders.

As they closed on on the shelters they could feel the call of the rider's bond. They flicked up their ears and hurried their steps. If Ólafr and Volundr were waiting for them there was always the possibility of a hunt or at least an adventure to come.

The two Fae Warriors felt the arrival of their dragons and stepped out into the moonlight to wait for their friends. In the soft and whispering shadows the two Fae explained the problem and possible solution to their long time companions. As Volundr had assured Bobby Singer, the dragons were much more intelligent than they appeared to outsiders. The bond between Fae and beast was strong. When Volundr stopped speaking, outlining the plan to deceive the Fae Queen the dragons did not respond with words. Instead they simply moved to lean on their riders and breathe into the delicate ears of the Elf and the Fae. There was no need of speech. They understood each other perfectly and even the long years ahead of loneliness and loss were accepted soundlessly. They would live on the hope of seeing their friends in the far off future.

The Fae and the Elf had decided earlier that day that this was going to be the last night with their friends for many years and they were going to stay on the hillside with their dragons. It was much like saying good-bye to a loved one going off to war. The future safety of the riders would depend on how well the dragons played their parts. The Riders told the dragons to go back to Sica Hollow, chase the animals and generally bust loose and cause trouble. The plan required that the dragons be seen and talked about so the more attention they drew to themselves, the better.

Volundr and Ólafr mounted up and the dragons stood in the moonlight, sharing this last moment with their friends. If would be years before the dragons would have riders again.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The next day Bobby organized the Hunt for the Fae Riders supposedly ranging Sica Hollow. Bobby talked the Hunt up with his contacts and refused offers of help in that he claimed to have his new apprentices coming with him and they, Sam and Dean Winchester, were all the help he would need.

It was only a couple of hours to Sica Hollow State Park north of Sioux Falls and they decided to give the dragons a day to make noise. They loaded up Bobby's truck and the Impala planning to leave early the following morning. It would only take a couple of hours to drive to Sica. Dean was looking forward to driving the Impala again.

Dean ran his hands over the curved roof of the car after filling the trunk with their new gear. The car didn't breathe under his hand like his dragon but the metal was warm and smooth under his fingers. Sitting in the sunlight the broad black beast sparkled. Dean walked around, passing in front of the hood and noticed that the chrome bumper grinned at him, like a big cat showing off its fangs. There was no question that the car was intimidating. He visualized himself in the driver's seat and his grieving heart eased a bit. It wasn't his dragon but it still had personality and presence. The Fae thought that perhaps he could give this machine a place in his heart.

Late that night Dean stood at the window in the bedroom watching the stars pass over head as the moon rose. The sound of Sam's breathing filled the room, offering comfort. Dean knew Star Heart was out there dancing on the hills in the moonlight, chasing things and hopefully not lighting anything on fire. He laughed at himself, standing there in the dark moping over his dragon. Star Heart would kick him in the butt, embarrassed by such a show of sentimentality.

Finally he got cold; the night was chilly and the window was drafty. He went to bed, pulling the comforter up to his shoulders and curling into his lover's ide. Sam snorted at being disturbed, rolled over and threw his arm over the smaller man, pulling Dean close to his chest. The last sounds Dean heard as he drifted off to sleep wrapped in Sam's arms were the mournful calls of the night hunting owls and the liquid trills of the nightingales.


	19. Chapter 19 - Bobby's Apprentices

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 19**

**Bobby's Apprentices**

**From Chapter 18**

_Late that night Dean stood at the window in the bedroom watching the stars pass over head as the moon rose. The sound of Sam's breathing filled the room, offering comfort. Dean knew Star Heart was out there dancing on the hills in the moonlight, chasing things and hopefully not lighting anything on fire. He laughed at himself, standing there in the dark moping over his dragon. Star Heart would kick him in the butt, embarrassed by such a show of sentimentality._

_Finally he got cold; the night was chilly and the window was drafty. He went to bed, pulling the comforter up to his shoulders and curling into his lover's ide. Sam snorted at being disturbed, rolled over and threw his arm over the smaller man, pulling Dean close to his chest. The last sounds Dean heard as he drifted off to sleep wrapped in Sam's arms were the mournful calls of the night hunting owls and the liquid trills of the nightingales._

**Chapter 19**

Booby was a hard taskmaster. The sun was just breaking in the East and he was pounding on the lovers' door. "Haul it out of there you two. We got work to do" the Senior Hunter hollered.

Sam unwrapped his arms and looked down on Dean snuggled into his chest. Smiling the Elf pulled the covers off and threw them on the floor exposing the sleeping Fae to the chill morning air. Even so Dean refused to wake.

The naked Fae rolled over on his stomach and tucked his arms under his body. Unfortunately this left his butt an obvious target. Sam took full advantage of an easy mark.

Dean yelped "What the hell? You idiot! He snapped at Sam and threw a pillow at the laughing Elf, shocked out of his warm nest.

"Come on, Princess, rise and shine,"' Sam grinned at his sleep tousled lover. "Bobby's already been at the door. I think if you want to eat you're going to have to get out of that bed." Laughing the Big Elf snatched up some clothes he had set out the night before. "Dibs on the shower." He chortled, slipped out the door and disappeared down the hall.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Half an hour later everyone was assembled around the kitchen table. Bobby had bacon and eggs. The Fae had their grains and fruit but Bobby noticed that Dean's nose was twitching. "Ever eat bacon, boy?' Bobby asked.

"No, that's the meat, right?" Dean responded. "It smells good. What is it?"

"Well, Bobby paused. "In this country it is usually made from cured pig bellies. The cut is salted and dried and then usually smoked. That's called "American bacon' or 'streaky bacon'. In other parts of the world they make bacon from the sides or back of the pig and it has a higher proportion of meat. American bacon sometimes goes on with different kinds of smoking. This one I have here is Maple smoked bacon. That's why it smells sweet. Do you want to try a piece?"

Dean held up his plate and Bobby dropped a strip of bacon on it. Dean proceeded to poke at the strip, moving it around his plate and looking at it.

"Well, go on Dean." Bobby huffed. "The pig's dead. It ain't gonna bite you. You're safe."

Sam laughed at Bobby's remark and the look on Dean's face. Dean nibbled on the bacon.

"That's pretty good, Bobby." Dean said. "I wouldn't mind eating that again but I still don't know if I can handle the congealed bird's eggs."

Bobby smiled and spread out his folded up newspaper, perusing the obits for leads and news of old, really old, friends. "That's alright, boys. When we're on the road you two can order pancakes and bacon. Or you could stick to the oatmeal and fruit. Either will do."

A few minutes later Bobby pushed his cleaned plate away and handed the paper to Sam. "You know how to read this, don't you?" Bobby said. "In another few minutes we need to load up and get on the road."

Sam took the paper. He knew he was busted. He would not be able to hide his abilities from the Hunter from now on. "How did you know?"

Bobby lifted his hat and ran his fingers through his thinning hair. "I found some of my books left out on the table. Some others on the shelves had been moved. They didn't have a lot of pretty pictures in them and they were somewhat related. It looked to me like someone was doing research. I assumed it was you, Sam and not our pretty boy here. Although I bet that Dean can read too. He just likes to pretend he's dumb to confuse the issue, right?"

Not much slips by you, does it?" Sam murmured.

Bobby sniggered. "Like I always say I might have been born at night but it wasn't last night."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

It was still early morning when their little caravan of only two vehicles pulled out of the salvage yard and hit the road to Sica Hollow. Bobby and the ever present Rumsfeld were in the lead in Bobby's pick-up with Dean and Sam following in the gleaming Impala.

Dean had spent time the day before polishing and learning the ways of his vehicle. It didn't breathe down the back of his neck like his dragon and when he rode he didn't feel a heart beating between his legs but the hum of the vehicle's engine was in its own way comforting. He also learned about the tape player and had found a box of dusty tapes in the trunk. Whoever had owned the car before had evidently had steel ear drums.

Sam had complained a little about the distraction of the noise and Dean had been quick to point out that it was not noise it was music. The two of them had held their tempers after that exchange. Dean turned the music down and Sam learned not to let it bother him so much. The sweet morning air swept in through the open windows and the two Fae watched the human world with all its wonders, flash by the side of the road.

Green fields, small forest copses, wild animals standing next to the highway, watching the cars fly by. This place was so different from the grey twilight hills of Elfhame. Sam felt like the two hour drive back up to Sica was far too short. He was wondering if he and Dean perhaps could, after a decent period of time with Bobby, of course, simply wander off and explore this world so unlike their own.

Bobby had a television and both Fae had been fascinated. There seemed to be an awful lot of excitement outside Bobby's doors. They watched car chases, helicopters flying over neighborhoods pinpointing fleeing men with their spotlights, people standing quietly in line for something called tickets, other people standing in different kinds of lines yelling and waving their hands and signs that seemed to infuriate other groups of people. There was so much out there to watch and wonder about.

Sam hesitated to discuss these ideas with Bobby. The Elf knew that there was a lot he did not understand. He could easily see himself and Dean ending up on one of those shows with the helicopters after them and the speeding cars with lights on their roofs chasing the Impala through darkened city streets. Yes, there was a lot to learn before they went exploring on their own.

Dean followed Bobby into a parking lot. They had arrived in Sisseton, South Dakota the town closest to Sica Hollow State Park. Bobby stepped out of the truck, told Rumsfeld to satay and guard and headed for the door of a family style restaurant. He looked back at the Fae. "Are you coming with me?

"How about some of that coffee you guys are learning to like? I bet they have some with that fancy froth and maybe cinnamon sprinklers." Bobby laughed at the way that Sam's face lit up.

The two newly made humans left the Impala to go with Bobby. Dean was careful to lock the car doors. Bobby had yelled at him about leaving the car undefended. "At least lock the doors, boy." The man had huffed. "Do you have any idea at all what a cherry 67 Impala is worth?"

There were, at the time, so many words in that sentence that Dean could not grasp that he had simply stared at Bobby open mouthed. Bobby had walked them both through his tirade, explaining each concept and from that point on they carefully locked the car.

Dean, Mr. Smart Ass, had pointed out to Sam that he could break into the car with basically a long stick and a piece of wire but Sam had tapped him on the back of his head and told him to keep it to himself. They were going to make Bobby happy. Bobby had given them the car and if he wanted it locked, it would be locked. Dean sulked for a while over the head slap but got over it by the time they went to bed that night. Sam made up for the mild punishment energetically and Dean went to sleep happy, satiated and just a touch saddle sore.

Bobby found a lady who guided them to a table with bench seats and a view of the parking lot. The Fae sat next to each other and on the opposite side of the table Bobby moved his place setting around so that he could spread out a map. "Alright, we are here," Bobby placed a finger on city of Sisseton. "We want to be here." He traced a line to the west and ended on a large green splotch, "This whole area is inside the park. Those dragons better have very delicate ears. It's a big place."

Dean smiled. "Don't worry, Bobby. They will find us. It won't be hard."

Sam was looking around at all the humans in the diner. This was the most people he and Dean had ever been near. None of these people even glanced at them except for some girls who appeared to think Dean was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Sam watched one of them miss her mouth with her fork because she was staring at Sam's pretty Fae so hard.

Sam dropped his arm over Dean's shoulders, just to make it clear that Dean belonged to him. He justified it to himself by saying he didn't want her to stab herself in the face while drooling over Dean.

The waitress showed up and Bobby helped by ordering drinks for everyone. Sam got his fancy coffee and found out it was a vanilla Frappuccino with cinnamon sprinklers. Dean got an apple juice and Bobby went for coffee black, turning his nose up at Sam's drink.

"I don't see how you can drink that girly crap, boy," the man huffed.

Sam held his own. "I don't see how you can choke down that sludge you're drinking without someone holding a gun on you."

Bobby's eyebrows danced. "I see you boys are coming right along. Exactly how much television are you guys watching?"

They all laughed and after Bobby ordered pancakes with a side of bacon for everyone their lunch went on cheerfully. They laughed their way through the next hour, the happiest table in the diner.

Just as they were getting ready to go a stranger walked up to them.

"Hi ya there, Bobby. You're Bobby Singer, right?" The thin scruffy looking man held out his hand to Bobby.

Bobby looked the guy up and down. "Eric Roberts, right? I remember you. Where have you been? It's been a pretty long time since I heard you were in these parts."

The man plopped his ass down on the edge of Bobby's bench, picked up Bobby's nearly empty coffee cup and finished it off. "Hope you don't mind," he said, wiping his mouth.

"No, of course not, Eric," Bobby replied. "Here, let me order you one of your own." Bobby waved a hand at their waitress and negotiated paying their bill and getting a cup of coffee for Eric.

"I've been gone for a while." The skinny man said, playing with the empty cup and eyeing Sam and Dean. "My ex-wife's family down in St. Louis wanted some help with a River sprite. I've been down there helping out for a while. Learned a lot of stuff but I just couldn't stand being around Arlene again. Last week I just packed up and left. Sprite was dead, or gone or something. At least it wasn't bothering anybody anymore."

"That's good, Eric." Bobby said. "So what are you doing up here?"

"I heard a rumor that the Fae are back in Sica Hollow. I also heard a rumor that you might be hunting them with a couple of newbie's tagging along. "Roberts waved his cop at Sam and Dean. "This them?"

"Yeah, Eric, this here's Sam and Dean Winchester, sons of that John Winchester that was around a couple of decades ago." Bobby paused.

Sam and Dean were a little surprised to find out that they were brothers and also had family on this side of the river.

"I remember the guy,' Roberts went on. "Demons burned his house down or something, right?"

"That's right," Bobby replied. "Demons burnt down the house with his wife in it. The guy went out of his mind hunting for revenge. He didn't last too long with that attitude. He didn't want to listen to sense, just out for revenge with blood in his eyes. Demons chased him down out in the Black Hills one spring and tossed his body down an abandoned mine shaft. End of story except for two little boys he left behind."

"Not any easy life, hunting." Eric said and then looked up at Sam and Dean. "You sure you don't want some experienced help with the hunt, Bobby? I know you know how much that Fae stuff is worth. Their blood alone is worth thousands. Every spell caster in the country would give everything they got for a bottle of Fae blood."

"No, Eric," Bobby tried to stand. Eric slid off the bench and let him out. "We're going to be fine. The boys here have a natural ability for sensing magic. We'll be fine."

Eric Roberts stared at Sam and Dean again. "I can understand where you're coming from Bobby. If you got a couple of naturals here, you're going to be more than fine, you're going to be golden. I'd sure like to tag along and pick up the leavings, through."

"Sorry, Eric," Bobby dropped a hesitant hand on the man's shoulder. "We need everything we can scrape together ourselves. Sam here is off to college in the fall and he needs the money."

Bobby steadily walked away from Eric Roberts even though the man's eyes were boring holes that Bobby could feel burning in the back of his head. Sam and Dean followed Bobby out the door.

"Shit," Bobby exploded. "Get in the car, we're out of here. Keep your eyes open. Make sure he doesn't follow us."

The two cars pulled out of the lot in a cloud of dust. Bobby floored it as soon as he got the old truck on the pavement with Dean and Sam stuck close behind.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

It was just dusk on the high side of the Trail of Spirits inside Sica Hollow. They had hidden all day in the thin copses of birch and pine, watching the road for any sign of a follower. Finally, just as the stars began to peek through the sunset's fading glory, Dean stood on a low hill and called for his dragon to come to him. Star Heart snuck up on his rider and blew down Dean's neck, one of his favorite tricks. Dean turned, wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck and rubbed his face against the dragon's warm hide. Rushing Stream stood silently in front of Sam and let the Elf scratch his ears. They all knew this was going to be their last minutes together for a very long time.

Sam and Dean had brought all their Fae gear with them and their tack. They tacked up the dragons and tied on all their gear. As a final touch they both gashed their hands and smeared their blood on the reins and around the saddles. The Queen would be able to smell the blood. Hopefully that would clinch the deal. The Queen could possibly believe they were dead. Bobby Singer had written a note in the old language that said. "The spies are dead. Stay on your side of the river and we will stay on ours."

The biggest clue would be the return of rider less dragons. All of Elfhame was aware of the bond between Hunter and dragon. It supposedly could not be broken and often dragons would wander off to die if they lost their riders. It would come as no surprise if Volundr and Ólafr's dragons disappeared.

There was a narrow bridge over a deep gully on the Trail of Spirits that was used every day by the tourists who walked the trail. It was, however, also a Fae bridge portal that would take the dragons back to the land of the Fae. When it was fully night and the moon had risen high the group started down the Trail. The time of Parting was rushing rapidly on them. Dean almost felt like he couldn't breathe. Tears froze in his eyes. Every time his dragon pushed him in the back to move him along his heart actually hurt.

Bobby stayed back at the trail head to make sure that no one would interrupt their parting. Finally they stood at the foot of the bridge. The two Fae stopped walking but their dragons went on. They all knew the plan. They all knew it was for the best and that it should not be forever but even so, it hurt to see their friends pace over the bridge and begin to fade away.

One last time Star Heart looked back at Dean and called out. Dean raised his arm in salute. Sam bid good bye to Rushing Stream with a wave of his arm too. In a break between one second and the next the dragons disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20 - Life among the Humans

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 20**

**Life among the Humans**

**From Chapter 19**

_Bobby stayed back at the trail head to make sure that no one would interrupt their parting. Finally they stood at the foot of the bridge. The two Fae stopped walking but their dragons went on. They all knew the plan. They all knew it was for the best and that it should not be forever but even so, it hurt to see their friends pace over the bridge and begin to fade away._

_One last time Star Heart looked back at Dean and called out. Dean raised his arm in salute. Sam bid good bye to Rushing Stream with a wave of his arm too. In a break between one second and the next the dragons disappeared._

**Chapter 20**

The dragons had walked into the mist in the middle of the tourist bridge over a steep gully in Sica Hollow State Park in South Dakota. When they pushed through the grey smoke like cloud they found themselves pacing an ancient Humpback Fae Bridge. Built of venerable oak planks, smoothed by traveler's feet over a thousand years, the bridge was imbued with the smell of Fae and the old dusty scent of times past. The soft touch of magic greeted the returning wanderers.

As soon as Star Heart and Rushing g Stream set hoof on Fae soil the kingdom seemed to be aware of their return. The Gatekeeper popped out of his little shelter, his guard dogs dancing around his feet.

The man held his staff in one hand but kept the other safely behind his back. Fae knew not to try and paw a Huntsman's dragon. Even unaccompanied the dragons knew only one master. The old man tossed his grey hood back on his shoulders.

"Greetings, brave ones." He bowed his head in recognition. "We may not have been expecting you, and certainly not rider less but instructions have been left at all portals. The Queen wants you to come to her with all possible speed."

The dragons hardly waited for the slow, dragging voice of the Gate keeper to still. They shuffled and danced then immediately galloped off down the cobbled village street, bearing directly at the Western Sun Gate.

With raised tales and their heads held high the two dragons departed for the Queen's forest to deliver their message and give up their rider's tack. Over the softly rolling grey hills they ran without pause bound to fulfill the traditions of the dragons that have lost their riders.

The sun tracked their journey, following them into the West. In the evening they came to the Queen's wood and picked their way along the hidden path to her throne on the ancient boulder.

Today they found her draped in black lace. A mantilla of grief was thrown over her head and ended fluttering around her ankles. It was the way the Queen honored her fallen Huntsmen; those who died in her service.

Peeking through the intricate lace gaps were flashes of fiery red hair, falling to her knees. Perhaps, her feelings about these particular Huntsmen were somewhat more deeply felt than normal.

When the dragons appeared between the towering oaks that guarded her party field the Queen floated down the face of her boulder and approached the hard breathing creatures.

She delicately laid her hand on Star Heart's saddle and stroked the Fae Hunter's ribbons tied to the pommel. The cloth was streaked with dried blood. She scratched at the stain and then touched the finger to her tongue. Her eyes drifted closed and her head dropped against the dragon's side.

"I see that my pretty runaway has bled all over his clothes and tack," she murmured then noticed the note bound in the bloody cloth. She removed it and read Bobby Singer's warning aloud. "The spies are dead. Stay on your side of the river and we will stay on ours."

The Queen raised her head and looked around at her fawning courtiers. She walked forward around Rushing Stream and tasted the stain of Volundr's blood on that dragon too just to confirm the message.

"Does anyone know about this human, Bobby Singer?" she asked in an imperial voice. "I want to know all about him sooner than later. See to it."

With that she waved a casual hand at a nearby servant. "Remove the tack from these dragons and see that they are headed out to the Dragon's Mountain by the rising of the moon." She turned to stare at both dragons. "As has been the way of the Fae for as long as time can recall I promise you both that we will avenge the death of your Riders. Let the Master of the Dragon Mountain know that the Fae keep their promises."

Far away Sam felt a twinge like a spark in the back of his neck. He was an Elf of the Tuatha Dé Danann; he was not aware of the treaties between the Fae court and the Master of the Dragon Mountain. However, that only excused Volundr. Ólafr should have paid more attention to his mother's teachings.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

After bidding their dragons good bye at the bridge Sam, Dean and Bobby headed back to their motel is Sisseton. Around two in the morning they all tumbled into their beds. Bobby went to sleep like a well-trained Hunter should. Sleep when you can, as often as you can and sleep well.

Sam, lay down and folded his arms under his head. Behind his closed eyelids his dragon friend pranced and played on the hill tops, flew against the stars or lay nearby, warm and quiet in the late watches of the night, keeping his Rider safe. Sam drifted off to sleep his head full of memories.

Dean, silly boy, however stood at the window and watched the stars overhead. Every flicker was Star Heart coming back to him. Every cloud floating in front of the moon was his dragon's wings spread wide in flight. After his tears dried up and his body was covered in goose flesh he finally decided to go to bed. Sam had been asleep, smiling in his dreams, for as long as Dean had spent watching the stars for a dragon shape he would not see for years to come.

Finally the blonde, ignoring his own separate bed, climbed under the covers with Sam and curled up into the big guy's warm side. Cold toes on Sam's calf caused the big Elf to grumble in his sleep and. push his lover's cold feet away. One of Sam's eyes popped open.

"You just can't stand to see me all cozy and warm, is that it?" Sam growled then flipped Dean over and snuggled the Fae close to him in the big spoon, little spoon shape.

"Now go to sleep and keep those feet away from me if you want to keep them."

Finally peace settled over the room. Dean closed his tear drained eyes and let Sam and sleep carry him away.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Pounding woke them early the next morning. Bobby's voice floated through the door for the second day in a row.

"That man must be related to the sun." Dean gambled. "He can't bear to lose any light at all."

Sam laughed at his lover and pushed the smaller man off the bed with his foot.

"Go on, take a shower." Sam set up and stretched. "I'll go convince Bobby to give us a little more time. I'm sure he would rather not see us driving the Impala naked with half closed eyes."

Dean headed for the little room while Sam wrapped the comforter around his body and went to the door.

Unlocking it and taking the chain off, Sam threw his hand up to block the sun from his eyes. "Hello Bobby, " Sam said and then yawned. "You'll have to forgive us. We're just not used to getting up with you and the birds."

"Idjit," Bobby huffed. "Here." The Hunter had a white paper bag in one hand and a tray of coffee cups in the other. "Knowing how lazy you guys can be I brought breakfast to hurry things along."

"Wow," Sam said. "You sure know how to make an entrance." The Elf hacked up. "Come on in and sit down. Dean's in the shower."

Bobby glanced around. "Rooms are almost exactly alike," he said. "Let me put these down." The older man pulled out a chair from the little table the motel provided in an attempt to pretend the room had a kitchen. There was a mini-refrigerator and a coffee maker but that was about all the amenities offered. Still, they did jack the price of the room up based on the 'extras'.

"So how do you want to divide this ride up?" Bobby asked as he set out the coffees and passed out the warm muffins with little jelly packets. In the middle of the table he laid down a clean wrapper with a few pieces of bacon. "It ain't the Ritz but it'll have to do."

Sam sat down on the other side and joined in. "No, this is great, Bobby." He said enthusiastically. "You just have to give Dean a little time. He's taking losing his dragon very hard."

"Sorry to hear that," Bobby said in the middle of munching a muffin. "What do you think about me just taking off for Sioux Falls and leaving you guys to wander in when you want? No pressure. Just get there when you're ready and I'll research some local hunts for you two to go after when you're settled in. I need to get back to settle up some business. You know, someone has to make a living. You guys start taking the active hunts off my back is going to be a big help."

"We were going to talk to you about that, Bobby," Sam said seriously. "I was thinking exactly the same thing. Dean and I need to get out there with the rest of the humans. We can't expect you to constantly have our backs."

A door opened behind them and Dean appeared wrapped in a motel towel. He had another wrapped over his head and had taken his braid out. H had a long strand of blonde hair handing down over his shoulder.

"Hi, Bobby," Dean seemed to be somewhat cheerful. "I see you brought some of that bacon with you. "I just have to get dressed. I'll be there in a minute."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

It was late morning and Bobby was long gone. Since it was only a couple of hundred miles to Sioux Falls from Sisseton it was possible that Bobby was already at the yard or near to it. They had spent a bit of time learning how to use the cell phones Bobby had brought to the room along with breakfast and now Sam and Dean were just wandering around the Eastern edge of South Dakota.

They were taking in the sights, such as they were, and just looking at the humans in the little towns scattered beside the highway. Sam had picked up local papers here and there and was reading articles to Dean while Dean was slowing melding with the Impala, his new dragon.

The sun was warm and the day was bright. They were learning the territory and learning about people. Every few miles they would make a stop, sometimes for no particular reason. They had joined a group sitting in a rest stop just to hear the people talk. They had stopped for gas and entered the little store attached just to see what people did and bought in such a place. Every interaction with a human made them more and more confident that this idea of hiding from the Queen among the humans might just work.

They were a little more than half was to Bobby's place when they stopped at an old time bar along the road. After stopping they considered the place carefully before going in. The windows were dirty and the door was covered with a sheet of plywood. The only thing that indicated there might be life inside was the neon signs blinking in the narrow windows high up under the eaves.

"You know, Sam," Dean said quietly, "I think this place meets Bobby's definition of run down. " He considered for a moment. "Maybe it's simply old or well-used but I think Bobby would call it run down."

Sam shrugged. "That might be right. Some of Bobby's ideas continue to elude my understanding. I think if we just go in we might be able to decide what kind of a place it is."

Like two babes in a very suspicious looking wood the Fae got out of the Impala, locked it up like Bobby showed them and entered the bar.

Once inside things immediately became very confusing. First of all it was dark. The neon lights in the windows were reflected in a mirror behind the bar and that was how they found the stools to sit on. Right away a balding guy in a greyish colored tank top with an apron tied around his waist appeared and asked "What'll it be, guys?" For a moment both Sam and Dean were shocked into silence.

They glanced at each other and Sam answered the man, "What do you recommend?"

The bartender looked at hi, like he had sprouted another head. "Well, Mr. DuPont, we have beer and more beer and if you're in the mood for it we got whiskey."

Dean reached over and grabbed Sam's hand. "Just give us bottles of beer please."

The bartender eyed their hands but popped the lids on a couple of cold bottles of beer and put them on the bar. Sam handed over some money, impressing the hell out of Dean who had not quite caught on to the money concept yet. The bartender went away to wherever bartenders hide when things ae slow in the world of alcoholic drinks.

Sam leaned his elbows on the bar and tilted his beer up. Dean took his and swung around on his bar stool, casting an eye over the rest of the bar's patrons scattered about in the gloom

There were a number of men sitting by themselves at various tables, a beer in one hand and either trying to read by the week light of the windows or who had given up completely and were just sitting there with their bottles, staring off into space. Dean wasn't sure but he thought that far in the back where the shadows were deepest a couple of the patrons might be cleaning their guns. It was definitely some kind of a bar but what kind they were not experienced enough to name.

The entry of the two Fae had attracted attention but no one had jumped up screaming "Fae" or "aliens" or "monsters" so Dean felt they had made another successful foray into the world of humans. He noticed that in the back of the bar there were large tables with overhead hanging lights where men appeared to be playing some kind of game involving long sticks. He tugged at Sam's sleeve and when he got the Elf's attention nodded his head indicating he was going to go over and see what the players were doing. Sam nodded back and stood up.

They took their drinks with them and settled in to a couple of empty stools lined up against the wall to watch the action.

One of the men looked up and Dean was shocked to see that he knew the man's face. If was the Hunter Eric Roberts that Bobby had run away from when they were on their way up to Sica.

Roberts pulled his pool cue up and stared at the two younger men. "Sam and Dean, Winchester, isn't it?" he called to them. The boys nodded at his greeting and the man walked over.

"How did the Hunt go guys?" he asked shifting his eyes around. "Where's Bobby Singer?"

"Bobby's gone on ahead." Sam replied. "We are just lagging a little, learning the country in case we come this way again."

Roberts looked at them critically. ""Yeah, I guess that's a good idea. You two aren't from around here at all, are you?"

Sam made a decision and used the only other city he knew about other than Sioux Falls, "Yeah, we grew up around Spearfish, back in the Black Hills.

"Wait, near the park?" Roberts asked. "That's an odd place to be from, especially since I thought I remembered that John Winchester was from Kansas. Why did he end up leaving you boys out near Spearfish?"

Sam's imagination was beginning to sputter so Dean leaped into the breach. "Our mother's sister, our aunt lived out that way. That's where he left us. Bobby knows our aunt, Aunt Clio."

Sam looked at Dean gratefully. Tis conversation was becoming exhausting. Roberts was doing too much fishing for information about them and Sam was getting nervous.

Sam put down his empty beer bottle on the ledge protruding from the wall. "It's been great seeing you again Eric," Sam said firmly and extended a giant size paw. "But we just stopped for a drink. We have to get going alone to Bobby's before he starts calling in a search party."

Eric laughed. "Yeah, I can see Bobby freaking out about his lost puppies. You guys should get along home before the old man has a heart attack."

Sam was vaguely insulted on Bobby's behalf but he grabbed Dean's arm and started to lead him out of the bar. The hair rose up on the back of his neck when he realized that Roberts was following them outside. They got in the car and Roberts leaned in the driver's window.

"You guys pick up any of that Fae gear?" He asked, peering about the inside of the car. "You get any blood? I sure could use some of that. You got any?" Roberts planted his hands firmly on the door frame.

"No," Sam answered shortly. "If there's any of that kind of stuff Bobby got it all. Now, excuse us but we need to get going." Sam had ended up in the driver's seat trying to avoid Roberts. He started the car somewhat abruptly and threw it into reverse. He almost took one of Robert's hands with him.

As they drove away Sam looked back in the rear view mirror at Eric Roberts. He definitely did not like the look in the man's eyes.


	21. Chapter 21 - Going Home

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 21**

**Going Home**

**From Chapter 20**

"_You guys pick up any of that Fae gear?" He asked, peering about the inside of the car. "You get any blood? I sure could use some of that. You got any?" Roberts planted his hands firmly on the door frame._

"_No," Sam answered shortly. "If there's any of that kind of stuff Bobby got it all. Now, excuse us but we need to get going." Sam had ended up in the driver's seat trying to avoid Roberts. He started the car somewhat abruptly and threw it into reverse. He almost took one of Roberts' hands with him. _

_As they drove away Sam looked back in the rear view mirror at Eric Roberts. He definitely did not like the look in the man's eyes._

**Chapter 21**

"Remove the tack from these dragons and see that they are headed out to the Dragons Mountains by the rising of the moon." The Queen turned and stared at the dragons. "As has been the way of the Fae for as long as time can recall I promise you both that we will avenge the death of your Riders. Let the Master of the Dragon Mountain know that the Fae keep their promises."

Star and Stream pawed the ground and nodded their heads, signaling obedience to the Queen's instructions. Two Fae servants approached from the front, their hands held out. Every Fae knew not to surprise a Fae dragon. Carelessness had resulted in well-cooked Fae and destroyed surroundings more than once. The Queen carefully moved away. Safe on top of her favorite boulder she was quite willing to sit and watch the fun if the dragons decided on deep fried Fae for dinner.

The Queen didn't rule because her subjects loved her. Fear was the whip she used and frequently. Star and Stream had more empathy for the common Fae than the Queen could ever summon. The dragons allowed the quaking servants to remove their tack and their riders' possessions. As one servant moved in front of him Star stretched out his neck and delicately lipped one of Ólafr's ribbons as a keepsake. Stream fluttered the lashes of his violet eyes at his longtime partner, amused by this demonstration of sentimentality.

The sky had darkened to a deep royal blue and the stars were beginning to blink on. Night was galloping over the hills in pursuit of the setting sun. All assembled, both Fae and dragon felt the pull of the rising moon. The two riderless dragons turned to the North.

Polaris gleamed straight ahead while the circumpolar constellations circled that linchpin of the night sky. Ursa Major and Minor growled at those who would invade their boundaries. Cepheus, husband of Cassiopeia and father of Andromeda, nodded greeting to the night. Draco the Dragon and brother of the Master of the Mountain rode over the peaks, keeping them safe. Dim Camelopardalis shined to the East, full of secrets. These were the stars of dragon kind childhood. The stories of the gods in the sky had been whispered to them in the night, the earliest bits of dragon culture they had learned.

Stripped of their finery, and now unnamed, Star and Stream began their trek back to the mountain home of their kind. There they would tell their story. There they would be safe. In those mountains the Queen had no natural power, only that which the Master granted. Protected in that place Star and Stream could wait for the passing of the years.

Lightly, lightly they trotted northward, over the grey rolling hills. Their passing was marked only by the night birds and Huntsmen hidden among the trees. The fires of the dragons' mouths left a small curl of light behind, like fireflies, tracing their path out of the lands of the Queen.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Dean looked over his shoulder when he noticed Sam staring into the rear view mirror. "Do you think that guy is going to cause trouble, Sam?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders but looked uncomfortable. "I don't know. He might. There's something I just don't like about the guy. He's a Hunter and I suppose we should try to be friends but Bobby didn't seem to like him either."

Dean laughed. "Did you get that impression from the way Bobby peeled that old truck out of the parking lot? I didn't think that machine had that much life left in it.

Sam also laughed. "Right. If Bobby was that eager to keep the guy off our trail I think we should do the same. Watch for him, if you can. I think he was driving that old dusty red truck that was parked down a ways from us. Let me know if you see it and I'll speed up."

Sam rested his hands on the top of the steering wheel and stopped flicking his eyes toward the rear view mirror. "I think we should stop wandering around and get on back to Bobby's place."

"Now the guy has made me mad too," Dean grumped. "I liked walking around with the humans. I liked that game too. That pool game. I think I could get to be good at that."

Sam smiled at his partner. "I think so too. You're good at hitting targets as long as you knew where to aim."

Dean wrinkled his brow and reached out over the bench seat to tangle his fingers in Sam's hair. "Are you flirting with me?"

Sam pulled his head to the side. "Dean, we have to be more careful when we're out with the humans. We are supposed to be brothers, right? "

"Yes," Dean responded slightly miffed that Sam had pulled away from him.

"Try to remember, Mr. Tickle Fingers that human brothers don't sleep together, or kiss in public and play with each other's body parts where people might see them. I'm sorry, my love, but you're going to have to learn to keep your hands to yourself." Sam glanced into the side mirror and changed lanes.

"Mr. Tickle Fingers?" Dean snorted. "I think you're watching too many cartoons on T.V." He casually glanced behind them. "I still don't see that truck behind us. How much longer is it to Bobby's place?"

Sam smoothly gave the Impala a little more gas as they transitioned on to the main highway. "We should be there in right about an hour if we don't make any more stops."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

They pulled into the Salvage Yard a little over an hour later and as they got close to the house they saw an old dusty looking red pickup sitting in their usual spot in front of the steps.

"Damn" Sam snapped. "How the hell did he get here first and what is he doing here anyway?"

Dean was also upset. He was the one with a crick in his neck from looking back over his shoulder for the past hour. "That's Roberts' truck, isn't it?"

"Sorry Dean," Sam said. "It sure is. The guy didn't need to follow us. He knew where we were going in the first place."

They pulled in back of the truck and got out of the Impala. Those creaking doors were better than a doorbell. Bobby Singer appeared on the porch immediately with Roberts right behind him.

"Ji, boys," Bobby said.

"Hi, Bobby, Eric," Dean responded. I didn't expect to find you're here, Eric."

"It wasn't very nice the way you boys pulled out right in the middle of our conversation," Roberts replied. "I thought I'd come straight to the horse's mouth." Roberts waved his beer at Bobby. "Bobby says you didn't get any Fae stuff and he doesn't think that there was any blood to be found. Now what kind of a hunt was that? Where did the bodies go? Don't tell me Hunters like you three would burn up all that money without even a second thought. Not possible." The man took a slug of his beer.

"I been trying to tell him, boys." Bobby cut in. "We didn't take anything off those bodies. The Queen wanted them back intact."

Dean and Sam caught on immediately. "That's right. She wanted them back."

"Now, why don't I believe you?" Roberts spat out. "What, the Fae come right up to you and ask for the bodies and their mounts all nice and polite and you three said oh sure, here you go?"

Bobby suddenly lost his temper. "Look here, Roberts. I don't give a rat's ass what you believe and what you don't believe. You're on my property and I want you off. Get in that junker of yours and hit the road or I'm calling Sheriff Mills to arrest your ass for trespassing. I'm tired of you standing in my house and calling me a liar to my face while you're drinking up my beer."

Bobby grabbed Roberts' arm and pulled the man toward the steps. Roberts responded by shifting his rifle out of the crook of his arm and raising it at Bobby. With the other hand he swung that partially filled beer bottle at Bobby's head.

Sam and Dean sprang up the steps as fast as they could move, which was extraordinarily fast. If Roberts had been looking at them it might have raised definite questions about them but he was trying to either clonk Bobby over the head again with the bottle or cock the rifle. He was just drunk enough to make the decision difficult.

By the time he decided to carry through with either hand Sam and Dean were on him. Sam ripped the rifle away and locked an arm around the man's throat. Dean grabbed the bottle and threw it over the porch railing, making sure Bobby was safe at the same time.

Sam tightened his hold and looked at Bobby Singer. "What do you want me to do with him, Bobby?" he asked.

"Throw the bastard down the steps," Bobby growled as he rubbed the side of his head. Sam shrugged, a response he was using a lot in this world, and followed directions. He let go of Roberts' neck and planted a knee in the guy's back. Roberts almost flew off the porch and stumbled down the steps.

Dean had jumped over the railing as soon as he understood what was going on and caught the guy at the bottom. Pulling Roberts to his feet, Dean dragged the man over to his truck and slammed him against the door. "Now get in your damn truck and go. Count yourself lucky. You're getting off light."

Roberts staggered a bit then pulled the door open violently. Once sitting up high in the truck he found his balls again and leaned out the window as he started the engine.

"You're going to regret this, Singer." He yelled. "You just should have given me want I wanted. You're nothing but a damn wizard, a spell-caster, Singer. You and your apprentice wizards here all need to be hunted. Watch your back, old man. You're no better than any of the other supernatural crap I've been hunting all my life. I'm spreading the word."

Dean turned back to grab the guy out of the vehicle but Roberts gunned the engine and ran the truck in reverse, coming damn close to hitting the Impala.

Roberts spun the wheel, throwing up a cockscomb of dirt and rocks and shot off down Bobby's drive way.

Dean looked up at Bobby from the driveway. "Sorry, Bobby, is this our fault? Did we bring this trouble to your door?"  
"What? No boy, it's not your fault. Eric Roberts is a well-known asshole; has been for years and years. Everybody knows that."

Bobby removed his hat and slapped it against his thigh. He ran his fingers through his hair and then checked them like he was looking for blood. "Damn," he muttered and wiped the trances on his jeans. Sam stepped in to investigate the wound.

"Come on up, Dean." Sam said. "We need to get him inside and clean this up."

Sam pushed Bobby along, in spite of the man's loudly voiced objections. "No big deal, boy," Bobby grumbled. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for longer than you've been alive maybe. Don't need a babysitter in my golden years. Git off me."

Sam laughed. "Go get his first aid kit out of the bathroom, will you Dean? I'll hold the old guy down."

This time Bobby smacked the big Elf with his trucker's hat. "Old guy, my foot. I'll show you old guy when you least expect it, smart ass."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

After Sam cleaned the blood out of Bobby's hair and determined that stiches weren't really necessary, just an ice pack, they all settled in the library to discuss what had happened.

"So, what do you think, Bobby?' Sam started first. "Is he going to be a problem?"

"Look around you, boy." Bobby said quietly. "What do you see?" The Lore Mater waved his hand at the books stacked on every surface, at the bits and pieces of objects strange and wonderful, at the very pictures on the walls.

"There's been talk for a long time in the Hunter's community about me getting a little too close to what they hunt. They come to me looking for help for their hunts but all the time they're here I can see them looking at this stuff, looking at me and I can see it in their eyes. Half of them think that consulting me is aiding the enemy. I've even been accused of letting a hunt go bad to protect some creature."

The man leaned back in his old leather office chair. "Now look at what's going on. I've got two Fae living in my house. I'm protecting them from Hunters and Fae alike. You tell me if the Hunters have a point or not. Maybe I have gone too far."


	22. Chapter 22 - In Bobby's House

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 22**

**In Bobby's House**

**From Chapter 21**

"_Look around you, boy." Bobby said quietly. "What do you see?" The Lore Mater waved his hand at the books stacked on every surface, at the bits and pieces of objects strange and wonderful, at the very pictures on the walls._

"_There's been talk for a long time in the Hunter's community about me getting a little too close to what they hunt. They come to me looking for help for their hunts but all the time they're here I can see them looking at this stuff, looking at me and I can see it in their eyes. Half of them think that consulting me is aiding the enemy. I've even been accused of letting a hunt go bad to protect some creature."_

_The man leaned back in his old leather office chair. "Now look at what's going on. I've got two Fae living in my house. I'm protecting them from Hunters and Fae alike. You tell me if the Hunters have a point or not. Maybe I have gone too far."_

**Chapter 22**

The morning following their return from Sica Hollow Bobby Singer got up at the crack of dawn, as usual. He got himself together watching the sun rise out his east facing bedroom windows and set his mind working on plans for a new day. He decided on paying attention to his business in spite of the siren call of a couple of just received books from his faithful rare book supplier.

He needed to make some money to keep his book pipeline flowing. He also thought that he would see if a half Fae, half elf, newly acquired apprentice with a shaky grasp of the monetary system could possibly become a decent mechanic. Dean he felt had possibilities. Sam belonged in the library Bobby was pretty sure.

As a division of labor it wasn't such a bad idea. The two Fae runaways could earn their keep and Bobby could get a break from the unending work of a duel career as a Salvage yard operator and a Lore Master.

With his mind made up he put on his hat last of all and headed downstairs to make the day's first pot of coffee.

The enticing aroma of newly made coffee permeated the house, raising up the stairs and drifting down to the hall to the guest room. Even though neither Fae had learned to love the stuff yet it was a heady aroma. Dean found that mixed with the smell of bacon cooking it was close to irresistible.

Back downstairs Bobby took his second cup and wandered out on the porch sipping slowly out of the warm mug. He looked out over the yard. In the early morning the various hulks lined up in rows looked their best. The morning sun gleamed off what little bits of shiny chrome and paint were still left. With the back lighting the carcasses almost appeared to be cars again.

Bobby snorted at his fantasy and turned back to the door heading for the kitchen and the bacon sputtering in the frying plan. He stopped short, eyeballing a symbol on his door that had not been there the night before. He extended his hand and cautiously used a single finger to test the mark. It wasn't paint. It was perhaps chalk but a chalk that felt slippery and appeared iridescent. Bobby thought that it might be some type of oil with glitter suspended in a type of emulsion. It made for a very odd kind of paint.

He studied the symbol as he rubbed the oil off his finger onto the door frame. It wasn't a sigil he recognized but it had a Fae feeling about it. He decided that the sooner the boys looked at it the sooner they could deal with what it meant; a warning, a threat, whatever.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The previous night, after dinner Sam and Dean had decided to turn n early. They were trying to adjust to the idea of sunrise as a good time to start their day. In the world of Fae Huntsmen they slept when they could, wherever they could. Chasing prey out of Elfhame and back to the Mountains of the North or over bridges back to the human side of the River could happen at any time. There were no schedules in that kind of work. Dean had wandered with his pack in answer to the Queen's commands or after prey marked by their own scouts. Daylight or moonlight, his life had not been outlined, proscribed or calculated.

Sam had been commanded by the council of the Tuatha Dé Danann to be an emissary to the Fae Queen. Once in her kingdom she had commanded him to stay. He had adjusted to the Fae way of life. Sunrise in the land of the Fae was an event, not a time. He was just as likely to attend the Queen in reveals lasting through the night as he was to greet the sun in the morning.

It had been late and a little bit cold but Dean had stood in front of his favorite window watching dark clouds scud over the face of the moon.

He was wrapped in one of the Afghans from the bed to keep away the chill. The stars sparkled, sharp needle points of light in the crisp fall sky. The hills behind Bobby's house were dark and still, alternately glowing in the moonlight then obscured by the drifting clouds.

He had been watching the hills for quite a while. He was just as silent as the fall stripped trees. Behind him he could hear Sam's soft exhalations, beckoning him to bed, warmth and safety. But he thought he had seen something moving on the face of the hill, appearing closer each time the moon showed its face. He was fairly sure that it was a rider, but detail was obscured by the tricky light. He could not tell if it was a human on a horse or a sprite clinging to a deer's back or a Fae Huntsman riding his dragon where no Huntsman should be.

"Dean?" Sam called from the bed. "What are you looking at?"

"I am not sure." Dean whispered back. "Something is moving out there but it hovers just out of focus. I'm not sure what it is."

Sam joined his lover at the window, wrapped in his own piece of bedding. The two of them stood guard. Dean pointed out the last place believed he saw movement and they watched carefully. After a while Dean backed into Sam's chest. Sam wrapped his arms around him, pulling the comforter more tightly over them both to provide a little more warmth.

The minutes speed by and when nothing moved on the hillside for a long time. Sam said "Let's go check the house."

Quickly pulling on pants and long sleeved flannel shirts they quietly crept through the house, trying very hard not to wake Bobby Singer. If they did wake him they would have nothing really to say except that Dean had thought he had seen a stranger riding on the hillside. They quickly and carefully checked every window and made sure every door was locked. They found an empty house.

Eventually tired, cold and losing interest they retreated back to their room. Stripping again for the night Sam slid into the bed first then lifted the covers inviting Dean to join him.

Stripping down in turn and hopping from foot to foot on the cold floor Dean slithered into the bed and wrapped himself up in his lover. Sam pulled the smaller Fae close and moved Dean's head around for a kiss. "Good night, Ólafr," he whispered.

Remembering their pledge to only use their Fae names in the privacy of their bed, Ólafr smiled into the dark and whispered back, "Good night, Volundr."

They fell to sleep peacefully. Ólafr had dreamed of grey rolling hills and the night wind in his hair. Volundr had dreamed of Ólafr.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Bobby heard his apprentices clattering down the stairs. For a couple of Fae they weren't exactly light on their feet at times.

"Sam, Dean," he called. "Get out here."

A moment later the door swung open and Sam stuck his head out. Dean pushed the big guy out on to the porch. "Move it, you Moose."

Sam caught himself on the railing in front of him and Dean made it out to stand beside Bobby. "What's up Bobby?"

As the door closed on its own Bobby waved at it with his mug. "Take a look," he said and nodded his head at the painted sigil. "Mean anything to you boys?" 

Sam turned around and looked at the door. He started laughing. Dean glanced up at the Elf.

What's so funny, Sam? "Bobby asked. "Can you tell what it says?"

"This is Bobby Singer's house," Sam read. "That's it. That's all it says. You have become a famous person to the Fae Huntsmen. Dean and I were afraid last night that they were looking for us but I guess we aren't all that important anymore."

"Idjit," Bobby grumbled. "This comes from me signing my name to that note, doesn't it? I thought that just might come back to bite me on the ass when I did it. You say a Huntsman wrote this?"

"Yes," Sam replied. "They modified one of their hunting markers and added your name in Elvish. Right, Dean?"

"Yes, it's the sign for "I have found it." Dean said. "They went to a lot of trouble to get Bobby's name translated as well. The Singer part is not so hard but they have been very clever with the Bobby part. I see they have modified the sign for bobcat, not a commonly used word."

"What was that about you thought they were hunting for you?" Bobby went on grumbling.

"Oh, last night Dean thought he had caught sight of a solitary rider" Sam explained. "Only he saw the rider even though I joined watching for quite a while. We went around and checked the house making sure it was locked up tight before we went back to bed. It never occurred to me that the rider might mark the house."

"Well, what does it mean?" Bobby waved the mug at the mark again. "Are they planning to come back and kill me or what?"

"No," Dean answered. "This is not necessarily a threat. It's sort of a warning but it's more of a warning to other Fae that this is your house. You might think of it as a caution sign; something that says Beware, Wolf Den."

Bobby snorted. "I sure am an old wolf. They better beware. I'll put a hole in the first one I see. Why would they be interested in me alone and what are they doing on this side of the River?"

"My guess would be that the Queen wants to know about you." Sam said. "I think they are pretty convinced that you killed us. Star and Stream must have done a good job with their part of the plot. The next logical step for her would be finding out how you killed us and if you are dangerous to her world. They'll want to know if you are likely to attempt to cross into Elfhame. She knows you are a Hunter. When she confirms you are also a Lore Master she may have Huntsmen sent to watch over you."

"Well, crap." Bobby responded. "What should I do? I was hoping the note would persuade her to stay on her side of the river. I guess I figured that wrong. I just seem to have put myself in her sights."

"Not that big of a problem yet, Bobby," Sam placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "They aren't looking for us and this sign is a warning to keep away from you. I would ask around though and see if any odd looking men have been asking questions about you. It doesn't hurt to take some precautions"

"By the way, Sam" Bobby ducked his head. "I touched that stuff. I wanted to see if it was still wet and I did it without thinking. Damn, the note and now touching a possibly dangerous foreign substance; I must be getting old. My mind is going. I should have known better than that."

Dean laughed. "Don't worry about it Bobby. "No, you shouldn't go around sticking your fingers into pretty shiny stuff like a two year old but this stuff isn't dangerous. It's only a vegetable oil that they use for cooking normally. When Huntsmen want to mark something like your door they add the Elf Shine dazzle to it. When the oil completely dries the little shiny bits are permanently melded on to the surface. Since the oil is almost completely dry now the glittery bits are a permanent decoration for your door. However, they can only be seen by moonlight when completely dry"

"Well, isn't that pretty?" Bobby started grumbling again.

Dan patted the man on his back, "It's ok Bobby. You know, I could make you some of this stuff. With a little vinegar it makes a pretty nice dressing for greens."

Dean sniffed the air. "Specking of food, what's that smell?"

"Crap, double crap," Bobby exploded. "It's the bacon. I am getting old; pld and forgetful. Come on let's get back to the kitchen before smoke starts pouring out the windows. I'm liable to burn my own house down at this rate"

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Bobby's skillet full of bacon was well done but not burnt. Dean took care of pulling out the jam and butter from the refrigerator and setting the table while Sam was making toast. With the three of them working all at once it was a little busy but they watched out for each other and it went off like it was choreographed. After they all stopped dancing around and sat down at the kitchen table Bobby got to business.

"I have a hunt I'd like you two to take off my plate" Bobby said.

Dean looked at Bobby's plate in surprise.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Not this plate, Dean. "Off my plate" means you do the work instead of me."

"Oh," Dean said. "I understand. What is it?"

"It's a poltergeist and a nasty one. Stupid high school kids are visiting the haunted house and getting hurt. A place like that draws them like a bear to honey. An old buddy of mine asked me to get the place cleaned out before one of the kids gets killed. Ronnie doesn't hunt any more. Lost his right arm years ago or he'd take care of it himself. The place is back up the same highway you guys came home on, Route 29. Take it north until you see the off ramp for Madison. I'll get you a map to follow. The house is not in Madison, it's out in the hills before your get to the town; nice, quiet and isolated. As long as you two are careful and keep Hunters like Eric Roberts off your tails, you can take it out for me any way you like. If you think eating it is the answer go ahead. As long as you're sure that no one is going to catch you do what you like. I'm warning you though. Screw it up, put on a show for some guy like Roberts and the two of you will have run out of places to hide. Understand?"

"Yes, Bobby," Sam said seriously. "We are very aware. This world is our last hope. We will be so human it will hurt. No Fae tricks needed unless one of us is about to get killed."

"Good then,' Bobby went on. "I'll call Ronnie later and tell him you're on your way. You can hang out with him and he'll show you the house. Make sure the old coot doesn't try to stay and help. I'd suggest you let him show you where the place is then drive him back home and drop him off. Ronnie means well but he'll be your biggest problem if you let him hang around. I'll give you some books to take to him. That should keep him entertained. He always was the reading type." 


	23. Chapter 23 - Poltergiest Hunt

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 23**

**Poltergeist Hunt**

**From Chapter 22**

"_It's a poltergeist and a nasty one. Stupid high school kids are visiting the haunted house and getting hurt. A place like that draws them like a bear to honey. An old buddy of mine asked me to get the place cleaned out before one of the kids gets killed. Ronnie doesn't hunt any more. Lost his right arm years ago or he'd take care of it himself. The place is back up the same highway you guys came home on, Route 29. Take it north until you see the off ramp for Madison. I'll get you a map to follow. The house is not in Madison, it's out in the hills before your get to the town; nice, quiet and isolated. As long as you two are careful and keep Hunters like Eric Roberts off your tails, you can take it out for me any way you like. If you think eating it is the answer go ahead. As long as you're sure that no one is going to catch you do what you like. I'm warning you though. Screw it up, put on a show for some guy like Roberts and the two of you will have run out of places to hide. Understand?"_

"_Yes, Bobby," Sam said seriously. "We are very aware. This world is our last hope. We will be so human it will hurt. No Fae tricks needed unless one of us is about to get killed."_

"_Good then,' Bobby went on. "I'll call Ronnie later and tell him you're on your way. You can hang out with him and he'll show you the house. Make sure the old coot doesn't try to stay and help. I'd suggest you let him show you where the place is then drive him back home and drop him off. Ronnie means well but he'll be your biggest problem if you let him hang around. I'll give you some books to take to him. That should keep him entertained. He always was the reading type."_

**Chapter 23**

The two story farm house stood on the crest of a treeless hill. The clap boards were peeling but a faint hint of paint still allowed the occasional visitor see the house had once been painted yellow. Perhaps it had been cheerful with its sunny paint and white railings but now it just looked sickly and sallow.

Everything sagged; porch, railings and stairs. Broken windows stared like empty eyes. The place screamed "abandoned", sliding off the foundation and leaning away from the prevailing westerly winds.

The once homey picket fence grinned like a mouthful of missing teeth and the gate flapped open and closed, the only sign of life and not a good one. The entire house said "come closer; I'm hungry."

Of course it was unbearably attractive to the entire high school football team, including cheerleaders and those silly kids that waved the foam fingers while seated high up in the stands. Spending a night in the "haunted" house complete with a wiling cheerleader had become something of a rite of passage for the first squad.

Most had the good sense to enter through the front door in full view of their friends and then scoot out the back, giggling cheerleader in hand, heading for the not so haunted barn at the bottom of the hill for a night of fun.

Of course, there were those few men of honor or perhaps stupidity who believed that actually doing what they promised was a sign of nobility. These were the ones who had given the place a bad name and permanent red star on the ambulance service's map.

So far no one had been killed but something in the house was working up to that. Each time blood was spilled inside the walls that something grew stronger. It was only a matter of time before some family would be buying a burial plot for their pride and joy.

The last ambulance ride was one that made Ronnie Everett decided to make that call to Bobby Singer. The kid was Ronnie's nephew and a good kid. Not very bright but still a good kid. Now it was questionable if Jeff would ever run again. The doctors were pretty confident he would walk after they took the pins out of his twisted leg but running might be a thing of the past.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Sam and Dean loaded up the Impala the next morning after breakfast. Madison was hardly two hours away and arriving around lunch would allow them to find Bobby's friend and perhaps scope out the house. Once Ronnie Everett showed them exactly where in the wilds of South Dakota the house stood they promised Bobby they'd take the old Hunter back home. The last thing either Fae wanted was a wise old, experienced Hunter watching them work.

Bobby had added Fae wards to his porch and stairs at Sam's suggestion and Dean had helped lay the sigils down. Bobby promised to stay on his toes through the night just in case some Fae Huntsman decided taking Bobby to visit the Queen might be a good way to obtain the information she wanted. In addition to those mystical protections Bobby was going to let Rumsfeld sleep inside. The dog was getting on but she still was one hell of a burglar alarm.

Finally ready to go The Winchester pseudo-brothers mounted up and rolled away.

It was a great day for a peaceful ride in the car. Dean was still not over the thrill of his new ride and it was beginning to look like the start of a romance between Fae and machine. Sam smiled at the thought of temporarily coming in second to a hunk of metal but decided to let Dean be happy. As long as the car wasn't going to end up in their bed Sam felt he could not ever be replaced in Dean's heart.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

They arrived in the little town of Madisen just before noon and hunted down Ronnie Everett. They found the man comfortably waiting in the swing on his front porch. Not many Hunters made it to Ronnie's age or even Bobby's as a matter of fact. Most Hunters died young and bloody. Ronnie had his right arm bitten off below the elbow when he was in his early thirties while hunting a were-bear in the Canadian Rockies. He had come home to South Dakota to his mother's house and stay ever since.

His mother was gone and all he had left were his sister and her children. When his nephew Jeff was thrown down the stairs in the old Van Alden farm house Ronnie suspected that there was more involved than just kids being stupid. He had sniffed around but stayed out of the house. He hadn't got to his current age being an idiot. One crippled Hunter was no match for true evil if it was in the house. He needed to call in the troops. No more kids were getting hurt on his watch.

Ronnie watched as the big black shiny Impala pulled up outside his gate. He approved of the car. It looked like a Hunter's car; big, mean, slope shouldered with a chrome gill that grinned like a mouth full of fangs. He also approved of the two guys who got out. They fit the car. One was a big guy with long hair and the other had a face too pretty for a man but they were just as broad in the shoulders as their car was wide.

As the two approached Ronnie's porch the old Hunter got that tingle that previously told him something strange was in the neighborhood. These guys were supposed to be Bobby's new apprentices. Perhaps they were already touched with the breath of magic just like Bobby Singer. Ronnie didn't hold that against them or against Bobby either. You fought evil in the world with every weapon at your disposal. If that meant fighting magic with magic like fire with fire it was fine with Ronnie. He stood and welcomed them

"Bobby told me you two are brothers." The old man smiled at them. "That's a great way to find a good partner. Nothing like family, is there?"

San put out his hand and helped the man, who was struggling, to his feet.

Ronnie laughed. "Those swings sure can be a little tricky to get out of, can't they? Hand me my cane, would you? It's hanging on the back of the damn thing."

Once they got Ronnie situated and on his feet the old guy was raring to go. "Let's hit the road, guys." He Saud, "I'm not getting any younger standing here."

"Mr. Everett," Sam started to say but was instantly interrupted.

"Don't call me Mister," Ronnie laughed. "Don't make me feel any older than I am. I like the feeling of being with Hunters again. I'm ready to go. The monsters aren't getting any younger either."

"Well sir," Dean started to say then had to duck a swing of the old man's cane. "Sorry, Ronnie," Dean apologized. "I just wanted to say that we would like to go get some lunch. It's been a couple of hours drive and we would like to stretch our legs and maybe get something to drink. Would you like to come with us and point out the best place in town?"

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

An hour later the three Hunters were driving out of Madison on their way to the Van Alden farm. Ronnie had chattered on through lunch, filling Sam in Dean in on what he knew and what he surmised about the problem in the old house. By the time they were driving down a dusty road heading for the stark house planted on top of a hill the consensus was that they might just be looking at a poltergeist.

Parking outside the sagging gate Sam and Dean got out of the car and circled the house, one in each direction. Dean walked deiseal, sun wise or clockwise, which was considered a prosperous course; if you believed such a pattern would confer a blessing by circling the area three times, thereby containing the possible evil inside.

San took the more dangerous course; tuathal, against the light where you could not see your own shadow. By Scots lore walking in this direction was considered bad luck. However, in Judaism circles are always walked counter clockwise and it is normal for processions in Eastern Orthodox Churches to move around the church in this direction.

The two Fae were aware that this knowledge had already been let loose in the human world. Although they used it more effectively as they were Fae they were not afraid to let Ronnie Everett notice the pattern. It spoke more of possible training of his apprentices by Bobby Singer than anything else. The circles completed three times would restrain the evil within for a short period of time. It would give them time to get Ronnie Everett away from the house if they were caught unawares by the setting of the sun.

They did not expect to be at the house that long. They were only going to peek and confirm the evil they could already feel leaking through the house's pores.

The sound of one of the Impala's doors opening alerted them and they swung around to see Ronnie Everett dragging himself out of the back seat. Sam snorted remembering Bobby's warning about Ronnie Everett's desire to get back in the game.

"Ronnie," Sam shouted, "Get back in the car. We're fine. We're just going to look inside for a moment. Please don't worry about us."

"I can stand guard as your back up, boys," the old man answered. "I got my pistol." He whipped a gun from inside his jacket. "I maybe old but I'm not totally useless."

"Crap," Dean muttered. "He's going to shoot one of us in the back."

Sam laughed. "Go babysit him, Dean. I'll look in the house. I promise I won't go all the way in without you. I just want to confirm what we're up against."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

It took some time to get Ronnie back in the car and then back to his house against his objections. He was slightly mollified when Dean carried the box of books that Bobby had given them for the old man into Ronnie's house and set them out on his desk. The old Hunter was torn between an actual hunt going on under his nose and a treasure trove of knowledge waiting for him in his study. Finally the two Fae tore themselves away from the old guy and headed back out to the house. Just to be sure before they left Dean removed the distributor cap from the old man's truck and tucked it in his packet.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Something that makes sure that Ronnie isn't going to be able to get that truck of his started," Dean replied. "I'll fix it when we come back this way. Don't let me forget."

Finally on their way to the farm house, Sam and Dean talked about what they were facing. Sam confirmed the existence of a poltergeist that was gaining more energy with every human visit to the place. The 'giest was not going to appreciate the appearance of two Fae in its energy field; they were just as likely to suck up the horded energy as the 'giest was going to be able to steal any from them.

They parked outside the gate again and walked over the blessed lines they had laid down that afternoon. Once over the invisible lines the 'giest was very well aware of their approach. The sound of thrown objects slamming against the walls was pretty clear. The two Fae took with them the usual weapons of Hunters just to make sure that any unseen watcher could be assured of the appearance of two normal, or as normal as they could be, Hunters of the supernatural.

Armed with Holy Water, bags of salt and shotguns they walked in the front door, ready for trouble. Their subterfuge was wise and as not all that far away several pairs of eyes observed them. It was not Hunters however but a small clump of high school kids looking for trouble and possible thrills that saw the Fae entered the House on the Hill, as the kids had named the place.

Strutting boldly and pushing others before them the group crept closer to the house.

"What do you think these guys are doing? Wow, look at that car."

Just as the kids almost reached a lower window a shill whistling noise cut through the air. Loud thumps resounded from inside and a chair shot out one of the few previously unbroken windows. Glass went everywhere.

"Run," one of the bigger boys yelled. "I didn't know there was anything left inside that house to throw."

A broken board followed the chair. "I think that's a floor board. That house is going down."

The kids ran about twenty yards away and tossed their bodies down, folding their hands over their heads to protect their skulls.

New noises erupted from the house. This time there were the sounds of men's voices chanting and the piercing whistle got louder and more shill. Just as it got to the point where the kids felt like their ears were either going to burst or bleed silence descended.

The silence was so deep it was almost a noise itself. The echoes of the previous sounds created ghostly echoes in the air. Lifting their heads the kids saw the two men who had entered the house calmly come out the front door and climb back into their car.

"What the hell?" the older boy breathed as they watched the car pull away down the dusty farm road.

They approached the house. The place no longer seemed so frightening. As a matter of fact it felt empty and somewhat lonely. Now it just appeared to be an old, sad amd derelict house.


	24. Chapter 24 - Fae Territories

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 24**

**Fae Territories**

**From Chapter 23**

_New noises erupted from the house. This time there were the sounds of men's voices chanting and the piercing whistle got louder and more shill. Just as it got to the point where the kids felt like their ears were either going to burst or bleed silence descended._

_The silence was so deep it was almost a noise itself. The echoes of the previous sounds created ghostly echoes in the air. Lifting their heads the kids saw the two men who had entered the house calmly come out the front door and climb back into their car._

"_What the hell?" the older boy breathed as they watched the car pull away down the dusty farm road. _

_They approached the house. The place no longer seemed so frightening. As a matter of fact it felt employ and somewhat lonely. Now it just appeared to be an old, empty, derelict house._

**Chapter 23**

Dean stretched in the driver's seat. It felt good to be back in the car. The sweet taste of the poltergeist's life force was almost like sugar on his lips. He glanced over at Sam and smiled.

"Looking pretty well fed over there, Sam." He grinned.

Sam rolled his head to the side and smiled back at his lover. "It is good every now and then to feast. I really hadn't noticed how empty I'd been feeling lately. We're going to have to keep an eye out for more energy to take. It's not as common on this side of the River."

Dean nodded. "Right. I feel so much stronger right now. I almost want to fly."

Sam looked back out the passenger window at the scenery flowing by. "I know what you mean. Pancakes and honey are alright day to day but sometimes we're just going to have to go hunting for what we need. By the way, where are we going? This isn't the road back to Sioux Falls."

"I have to go put that part back on Ronnie's truck, remember?" Dean answered. "I'd hate to leave the old guy stranded and me with his distributor cap in my pocket."

"Good point," Sam laughed lightly. "Besides that, if we don't report back in Ronnie's going to get on the phone to Bobby complaining. Let's go get him settled down and then we can roll on back to Bobby's."

It was not as easy as Sam had thought to leave Ronnie's house once they pulled up outside. They were taking a moment to get their story straight but Ronnie appeared on the porch almost immediately. The old Hunter didn't want to wait.

Sam headed inside with Ronnie while Dean made an excuse about wanting to check a rattle in the Impala's engine. He had pulled the car up the drive almost head to head with Ronnie's truck. Sam glanced over then escorted Ronnie into the house to make sure the old guy wouldn't see Dean opening up the truck's hood too.

Once inside though it turned out to be even easier than the Fae conspirators had thought.

"Hey Sam," Ronnie said settling himself on the couch. "If Dean knows something about cars do you think he would mind looking at my truck? It's been making a whiney kind of a noise for a while." Ronnie leaned to the side and pulled his keys out of his front pocket. "There's a key to the garage on there too. Tell him he can use anything he wants."

Sam headed out to the porch, keys in hand, to tell Dean that they didn't have to pussy foot around. Handing off the keys Sam told him about Ronnie's complaint and then went back in the house prepared to lie his head off.

As soon as Sam was back inside Ronnie started with his questions. How did the job go? Did they run into any problems? Was Ronnie right about the poltergeist or had it turned out to be a ghost? How did the boys put it down? Was the house safe now? Did it still need to be watched over?

Half way through the torrent of questions Sam started to laugh.

"Ronnie," he gasped out. "Slow down. I'm going to have to take notes if you keep this up."

"Sorry, Sam" Ronnie said. "It's just that I've been out of the game for so long and there aren't any Hunters, even beginners, around Madison. I wish there were. I envy Bobby with you two guys."

Sam spun the old man a tale of a poltergeist growing stronger on fear. He also talked about the supposed binding spell that Bobby had taught them and the hex bags they had buried in the walls. All of this was standard Hunter techniques and Ronnie calmed as he was lulled into acceptance. Sam told the old Hunter exactly what he expected to hear.

Sam wondered what the old man would say if he instead heard about what had really gone on in that ramshackle old farm house. Sam longed to tell him about two Fae warriors who had sung the poltergeist into submission and then shared a meal of stolen energy. If he had talked about what the energy tasted like as it siphoned between Fae lips, tongues licking and pulling, tasting the sweetness, the tingle throughout their bodies as the energy settled into their cells.

After eating the 'giest all up the two Fae had gone around the rooms and marked the walls with wards drawn in their blood. To be double sure they used what was available and pissed along the wall kick plates. No spirit was going to be moving into that house. It was marked as Fae territory and it would be protected from invasion until the place burnt to the ground.

The big Elf knew that revealing them as Fae to Ronnie Everett was possibly the worst idea of a life time. The old man loved to talk. A couple of Fae warriors in his house were dining out gold. Every Hunter in South Dakota would be on the trail of Bobby's Singer's Fae apprentices in the space of a week or less. Sam could never be so foolish.

Ronnie was pleased. Sam was relieved. The two sat first in the living room where they could hear Dean slamming hoods, opening doors and talking to the cars as if they were alive.

Ronnie smiled. "I guess he must be a good mechanic. Only the good ones talk to the cars like they were personal friends."

Sam agreed and then suggested that they move into the kitchen and get Ronnie some lunch and maybe some coffee. Neither Fae had as of yet really reconciled to the bitter hot drink but Sam thought taking a coffee out to Dean would give them an opportunity to bring each other up to date.

The ploy worked and while Ronnie settled down to his kitchen table Sam wandered out to Dean.

Dean wiped a sleeve over his brow, "This is going to take a little while, Sam. Tell Ronnie I found the source of his noise and he has some pretty well glazed belts on this engine. I found replacements in his garage but it's going to take me some time. Go in there and keep Ronnie entertained and I'll finish as soon as I can. Maybe you could call Bobby? It might be a good idea to tell Singer the job is done before he starts worrying."

Lunch time turned to late afternoon before Dean finally came into the house, covered in grease but happy. "All done."

"You certainly look like you're done." Sam laughed.

Dean looked down at his hands, hands that usually were clean and white with only callouses from holding reins on his dragon. They were now greasy with dirt under the nails. "I guess I should go clean up."

They finally pulled out of Ronnie's driveway in the late afternoon. The old Hunter, now a friend, stood on his porch and waved good bye. They had proved themselves to the old man and they knew Ronnie would spread the word that Bobby's new apprentice Hunters were good guys who knew what they were doing. He'd also talk about Dean as a mechanic. There was absolutely nothing Fae about that. As a matter of fact if the boys had sat down and tried to figure out a cover story they couldn't have come up with a better one. A Fae mechanic was improbable, to say the least.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Finally back out on the main highway they headed south. The sun was sinking into the Western horizon and the cool of the evening was setting in.

"What do you want to do, Sam?" Dean asked. "Do you want to drive straight down to Bobby's place or do you want a dinner and maybe a nice quiet room for the night?" Dean looked askance and waggled his eyebrows.

"Let me guess what you want." Sam smiled back.

"Come on, lover," was the response. "We're out here all on our own. Let's go have a good time. You know Bobby's going to have work for us when we get back. The man thinks we need to be entertained to stay out of trouble."

Sam gave in and they pulled over at the next small town along the highway. After dinner in a dimly lighted restaurant that advertised "Italian" food the two surprised Fae rented a cabin that nestled under the trees.

"What was that plate size bread you ordered?" Dean asked Sam.

"They called it a pizza. It was good. There were a lot of different pieces of things on it but it was mostly cheese and tomato sauce, I think."

"These men eat just about anything, don't they?" Dean muttered. "My noodles had little animals cooked on them. The lady called it Shrimp Scampi. It tasted pretty good too."

Still discussing their first Italian dinner the two Fae began to strip off their clothes.

As Dean lifted his T-shirt off over his head Sam wrapped his long arms around the smaller Fae's belly and leaned over to nibble on his neck. Whispering into his lover's ear he said "How about a shower? It's been a long day and you still have the slightest smell of oil on your skin."

Dean stretched his neck to the side to allow better access. Sam went back to tonguing his flesh and he almost purred. "Sounds like a plan to me. If you let go I'll even be able to walk in on my own two feet.

Sam laughed and let go.

The two men were cramped in the little cabin shower but managed to enjoy themselves. Sam pulled his naked lover close and soaped every inch of skin he could reach. Dean just leaned back into his larger lover's chest and let go. He reached back and hooked his arms around Sam's neck. The hot water pelted down on his chest and ran a race with Sam's hands. As quickly as Sam soaped his lover's skin the water washed his work away.

They could have played for hours but, of course, the motel's warm water ran out all too soon and they had to flee when the water turned cold. Two big guys in a tiny bathroom had to be careful not to break anything or bruise themselves and using the meager towels they headed for the queen size bed.

Sam tossed his slightly damp lover on that bed and promptly climbed on top, laughing.

Dean reached upward for Sam's neck again. He loved that long, smooth, strong column. Pulling Sam down he kissed and licked the warm flesh testing for that perfect place where Sam's pulse thrummed under the thin skin. He loved the feeling of that pulse against his kiss bruised lips. He closed his eyes and willed his own heart into synchronization.

Sam pushed one hand under Dean's head and held on, burying his fingers in the spiky blonde hair. He settled comfortably onto his lover's body pushing his knees between Dean's legs, forcing them open. Under him Dean hummed his approval and rode a leg, rubbing his balls on Sam's warm thigh.

Sam's long arm was a damn useful appendage, perfectly capable of reaching the bedside table and snagging the lubricant. In another moment his damp fingers were investigating the space between Dean's legs, searching for that secret place where only Sam was allowed to go.

Once the Elf found the entrance he circled the rim over and over until it was slick and damp. Then a long probing finger pushed the sphincter open and willed it to relax.

Welcoming the initial penetration Dean arched his neck and buried his head into the pillow. Finally he spoke. "Volundr" he whispered, lifted his legs and wrapped them around Volundr's waist.

Volundr was right on target. They had done this so many times there was no fumbling, no hesitation. Even through preparation had been limited to a single penetration he knew what Ólafr liked and that sharp pain that melted into delight was what his lover craved.

As soon as he was breeched Ólafr first moaned in pain then asked for more and harder. Volundr gave him what he needed and the two of them joined perfectly. Two half souls become one again as they found each other. Only in this moment were they perfectly content, joined, bonded and in love.

Volundr pounded his lover's ass and Ólafr accepted it joyously.

"Hold on my love," Volundr whispered, gathered his lover in his arms and rolled so that Ólafr was quickly on top and moving. Volundr loved to watch his lover dance in the moonlight while riding his dick. He loved the way the sweat ran down his lover's chest and belly, slicking Ólafr's thighs.

He reached out and clamped his fingers around the base of Ólafr's dick. He smiled when Ólafr groaned. He could hold off the Fae's organism as long as he liked this way and Ólafr was well aware that Volundr would push him, denying the ultimate until deciding the time was right. The big Elf enjoyed teasing his lover until Ólafr was begging for release.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The morning sun burst through their window, dappling their crumpled bedding. The two Fae were a tangle of naked limbs intertwined. Dean lay on top of Sam's body, wrapped in one arm while Sam hid his other arm under the pillow. Of course, Sam was the first to wake. Glancing downward he kissed the top of Dean's head.

"Come on, lover, time to get up." He said as he slid from under Dean's body.

Dean groaned and raised his ass into the air. "I think you broke it, you monster." He moaned.

Sam laughed. "Hey, I remember someone doing some pretty enthusiastic bouncing on my dick. It didn't look like it hurt last night. You better go take care of yourself. You are going to have to sit on it for the next couple of hours on the way to Bobby's house unless, of course, you want me to drive the car."

"You are a monster," Dean moaned again. "I didn't think you were ever going to let me come last night. And stay away from my car."


	25. Chapter 25 - Taking a Stand

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 25**

**Taking a Stand**

**From Chapter 24**

_Sam laughed. "Hey, I remember someone doing some pretty enthusiastic bouncing on my dick. It didn't look like it hurt last night. You better go take care of yourself. You are going to have to sit on it for the next couple of hours on the way to Bobby's house unless, of course, you want me to drive the car."_

"_You are a monster," Dean moaned again. "I didn't think you were ever going to let me come last night. And stay away from my car."_

**Chapter 25**

The day was well on its way by the time the two lovers made it out of their rented room. Sam carried their duffels out to the car then leaned on the Impala and waited for Dean to appear. The half Fae finally opened the door and slowly stepped out.

Sam had to laugh. Dean was definitely walking like his ass hurt.

"Come on, pretty one. Did I really ride you that hard? As I remember you were the one on top."

"Shut up, Sam," Dean snapped looking all around the parking lot. "You want to maybe print up a sign and wave it? You know, It could say 'hot piece with his ass on fire."

Sam began to laugh even harder. He turned and opened Dean's door for him. "You sure you want to drive, Princess? "

Dean wiggled his ass at his lover. "You ever want any more of this you just better shut up." He growled then carefully walked to the car.

Settled in the two Fae got comfortable and pulled out of the motel lot. They were still closer to Madison and their poltergeist hunt than they were to Bobby's house and they were itching to get to the Hunter's house and fill him in on how their first almost independent hunt had gone.

The old farm house was clean for the first time in years. The stupid horny high school jocks were going to be allowed to grow up into swaggering jackasses in peace. Ronnie Everett was very possibly a permanent friend and all was bright and sunny in this new world.

Finally reaching the main highway south the two fake Hunters were enjoying the ride. Dean was humming along to his music and Sam hung his hand out the window and let it glide in the breeze. Sam's hair was whipping round in the cool air and Dean grinned at the mess every time a flapping lock of hair caught his eye.

While he was changing lanes to pass a slow moving truck something else caught Dean's eye.

"Sam, do me a favor. If you can try to look back without being obvious" Dean said "and look at the rusty red pickup truck about three lanes over behind the big rig I just passed. Tell me if you think it looks familiar."

Sam dropped his hand and turned in the seat so that he was sitting sideways. Carefully he looked back.

"You have to be kidding," he exploded. "Why is that asshole on our backs again?"

Dean looked up at his rear view mirror again. "So you think its Eric Roberts too?"

"How the hell did he find us again?" Sam grumbled. "Doesn't this guy have anything else to do than follow us around in that stupid truck?"

Dean was still dividing his attention between the road ahead and quick glances back. "You know what, Sam?" Dean said quietly. "I think the bastard is hunting us. That's why he's so determined to track us down. Call Bobby and tell him. Ask the old man what we should do."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

"I think there's a good possibility that Dean's right, Sam." Bobby said. "Roberts may be a number one asshole but no one ever accused him of being a bad Hunter. If he has you in his sights he's not likely to go away. We must have screwed up somewhere. The Hunt went off easily enough, right? No problems?"

"I tell you Bobby, everything was fine." Sam said. "That house was isolated. No one was inside with us and if someone was watching from a distance they still wouldn't have known what we were doing to the poltergeist."

"What did you two do in that house?" Bobby asked. "Did you put the 'giest down like human Hunters or did you guys get fancy?"

"If you asking if we ate it, yes we did, Bobby." Sam replied. "We didn't want to waste all that energy."

"We are what we are and we get hungry in a way that you humans don't understand. We were careful and quiet. I can't believe anyone saw us. Ronnie Everett was happy with us. He congratulated us on a successful hunt and I tell you, that man is as clear as glass. If someone had told him we weren't human he couldn't have kept it to himself."

For a minute there was silence on the line and then Bobby spoke again. "I have heard whispers that Roberts has been going around talking crap about both me and you boys. The big mouth was trying to stir up trouble in Bela's pool hall down in Yankton a couple of days ago looking for some back up for a hunt supposedly. Some of the older Hunters he approached are friends of mine and thought it was worth a dime to call me and tell me what was going on. Thankfully the entire community knows that Roberts is a first class asshole, Hunter or not. If he follows you all the way here again about all I can do is run him off the property. I don't know how we could make him stop flapping his lips."

"You know what?" Bobby went on. "I'm thinking that maybe I wasn't the first call for help that Ronnie Everett made. I didn't think about it at the time but he didn't seem all that surprised when I told him I could send a couple of newbies up to take care of his problem. I bet that he made some other calls first and he knows enough to call down to Bela's looking for a Hunter. That old man does love to flap his lips. I wouldn't be surprised if that's not how Roberts knew where you two were going to be."

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam said. "I'm going to talk this over with Dean. We'll call you back."

Closing the phone Sam went over the conversation with Dean.

Dean set his lips in a tight line. "So Roberts isn't just after us, he's after Bobby too?"

"Seems like it," Sam responded glancing back another time to make sure that the suspicious red truck was still back there. "What are we going to do about it? I don't like the idea of letting him hounding us back to Bobby's house. A flat out gun battle in Bobby's yard is not a good idea."

"You're right, Sam." Dean was sounding angry. "I'll tell you what. You dig around in that little box." Dean pointed at the glove compartment with his chin. "Find us one of those maps and look for a side road between here and Bobby's place. We want something nice, quiet and lonely. A nearby river would be perfect but I'll take whatever you can find. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Sam became a true Tuatha Dé Danann elf, ready to ride and protect what was his. Dean smiled a grim smile and nodded. "Enough of this human crap. Roberts wants Fae, let's give him Fae. We'll give him more Fae than he can handle. The fool must think he's hunting Ljósálfar. Let's show him, the Fae dark side."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

A few miles further down the highway Dean pulled the Impala over and took an exit that was only a number. There were no direction signs with the name of a town or even a point of interest. This exit was simply a rest stop equidistant between two major turn offs. Sam had pointed out all the wide open territory in the area. There was the small river Dean was asking for, there were scattered farms and little crossroad towns; villages really. South Dakota was not a well populated state and this particular area held no obvious attractions.

They followed the two lane blacktop east toward small river miles away. The further they drove the more the sun traveled west. The shadow of the impala ran before them, leading the way. Sam couldn't spot the truck but he felt it was there. He had seen it take the same exit but at the bottom of the ramp they had turned east and the truck had gone west.

Up that close however Sam had been convinced that the driver was Eric Roberts. The wrong turn was a feint he was sure.

About five miles in they found an old dirt farm road that appeared to run beside the river. They left the black top and pulled in under some oak trees. They parked the Impala and walked along the river bank, picking up small pebbles and tossing them lightly into the churning water. With the exception of the gurgling water it was quiet in the grove so when there was the sound of a motor approaching they knew they prey was drawing closer to the trap.

The two Fae gave up their disguises. Ólafr's skin gained the translucent sheen so common to the Fae. Volundr thinned out, slightly stretching and turning wispy in the wind. Their human clothes hung loosely on them both and the first things to go were their boots. Shedding the clumsy footwear they swing lightly into the trees overhanging the car and waited for the Hunter to approach.

Eric Roberts moved quietly in the undergrowth. He had parked the truck far enough away, he thought that possibly Bobby's friends might not have noticed his arrival. Roberts was not sure exactly what these boys were. He knew they had nothing to do with John Winchester. That was the first thing he had looked into. Winchester never had any children that anyone could find. There was no woman living in Spearfish near the Black Hills who claimed to be related to the man. The whole story Bobby Singer had spun was full of holes.

Roberts had been keeping a close ear on Hunters' gossip and he had heard about Bobby Singer's hunt near Spearfish that had ended with the Lore Master agreeing to send a monster back to the Queen of the Fae. He also had heard about two Fae Huntsmen who had appeared to bargain with Singer for the monster's life and then taken the beast away with them. That was way too much involvement with the Fae for Roberts to stomach.

He figured that Bobby Singer had finally gone dark side and then these two young men appeared out of nowhere. Roberts was half way sure that these two were the Fae Horsemen that had gotten so cozy with Singer. He intended to take them down and then to clean up that house of Bobby Singer's. Roberts seriously was entertaining the thought of burning the place to the ground and Bobby Singer, dead or alive, could burn with it.

He licked his dry lips. He could also make a nice profit on this hunt if these two were definitely Fae. He had brought along some syringes to collect the Fae blood. Fae blood was heavy magic and there was never any kind of supply available anywhere. He could name his price.

He could see their car now, parked under some dark trees. Carefully he lifted his shotgun. These Fae could evidently bleed and he had learned that they seem to have a bad reaction to pure iron. He had loaded the shotgun with iron pellets and he hoped the filthy things would suffer as they died.

He slipped up on the side of the Impala closest to the trees and popped his head up to make sure it was empty. Then he stood up straight and used the car to hide behind. He peered toward the river and lined up the shotgun, resting it on the roof of the car. There was no noise except for the rustle of leaves and the calls of birds overhead. He could stand here all day, he figured. They would come back to their car sooner or later.

Over Roberts' head the two Dökkálfar waiting. If was pleasant in the tree. Their feet hung down and their eyes glittered. It was still a while before sunset and they both preferred to wait for the moment that the sun kissed the hills behind them. That would light the path to the West. The Western path of the setting sun was a propitious path for the Fae. The powers of the Dark Fae grew as the sun set and the stars rose.

They watched the Hunter stand immobile for hour after hour. At one point the man had dropped down to rest against the ground but he got up quickly enough when Volundr tossed an acorn in the direction of the river. The small noise put Roberts on alert again. They wanted him tired out and focused on the scene in front of him, not behind.

Finally the sun moved into position and the two decided they were ready. They dropped silently behind the Hunter, one to either side.

Roberts never had a chance. Cold hands wrapped over his face, covering his eyes and pinching his nose closed. He shouted and tried to turn but another set of hands lifted him up and pinned him against the sleek black car. Those same cold hands swiftly secured his arms behind him and used his own belt to tie them together. His ammo pouch with all his supplies was ripped from his shoulder and the shotgun was thrown off into the woods.

Finally he was turned and his face released so that he could see his captors.

There was no mistaking these creatures for human now. Their glamour had been dropped. One of them glowed and the other was a tall, thin wisp of a man with feral eyes and extremely long, thin fingers. Roberts's shuddered at the thought that those fingers had been on his face.

"Monsters." The Hunter hissed.

The glowing one smiled a greedy hungry smile showing all its sharp teeth. "Not monsters, you idiot," the creature replied. "Fae. Weren't you hunting for Fae? Well, here we are. You found us."

Roberts struggled but the grip of the tall thin creature was unnaturally strong. There was no hope. The Hunter had failed in basic knowledge. He had let greed and hate dim his eyes and ears and now he had no idea what was in his future.

"You don't eat humans, do you?' he asked.

The shorter Fae laughed. "No, we don't eat raw meat. We eat something else." With those words the creature leaned in and fastened its mouth to the side of Robert's neck.

"Blood sucker." The Hunter cried.

"Guess again." the other Fae replied. "Leave some for me Ólafr."

Roberts felt a draining away. He felt as if he was weakening. His knees almost gave out and he would have fallen if not for the tall Fae's restraining hand upon his arm holding him up.

When the two Fae traded places the Hunter was almost too weak to hold his eyes open.

"There, there, Eric," a voice whispered. "It would be best if you just went to sleep now."

The man now knew what these creatures were doing. All his energy, all the dancing pulse keeping his neural net functioning, was fading away. He had no idea of the technical term for what these creatures were draining from him but he knew it was his life. It was beginning to hurt more intensely as they drank more and more and the darkness calling out to him looked good, looked peaceful, looked desirable.

Finally the man was dead. There was not enough energy left to send signals to his heart to tell it to beat. The light went out behind his eyes and he was simply a dead bag of parts with no spark left to run the machine. The two Fae released the body and let it fall to the ground.

The two Fae now began to rebuild their glamour. The Dökkálfar faded away and Sam and Dean returned.

The two looked down at the body at their feet.

"One problem down," Dean said. "He won't be bothering Bobby anymore."

Sam looked around. "What do you want to do with the body?"

"What do you think I wanted the river for?" Dean replied. "If we're careful and don't mark up the ground too much the people here won't be able to find where the body was thrown in. They will have to tie it to that ugly truck. They aren't ever going to be able to figure out why he died. I think they will call it a natural death. The guy dropped dead and fell in the water."

Sam nodded. "You Fae do have a reputation for being sneaky." He grinned. Sam reached down and picked up Roberts' body like a loose limbed doll.

Dean watched the Elf carry the body to the water and toss it in.

"Check the ground on your way back, big foot," he called out. "I think we should move his truck over here and run it on top of our own tire tracks."

Sam dragged his naked feet through the ground scruff on his way back to the car while Dean gathered up their discarded boots and opened the Impala.

It was the work of only a few minutes to shift the vehicles and the two Fae were backing away from the river. They drove with the lights off, comfortable in the dark. Far off they could see the lights of a lone farm house reflecting against the night sky. There were no other signs of people anywhere. Sam had chosen the site of their killing ground well.

They left the lights off until they were back on the black topped road again, hoping that no one had noticed the roar of the Impala's engine in the night.

It was now just a bare hour after sunset and they expected to be back at Bobby's house well before midnight. Den grinned. "You know Sam," he said. "We are most likely pacing Roberts' body down this side of the state. It's a race, dead man against the Impala. Which one do you think will pass Bobby's house first?"


	26. Chapter 26 - Saving Bobby from the Queen

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 26**

**Saving Bobby from the Queen**

**From Chapter 25**

_It was the work of only a few minutes to shift the vehicles and the two Fae were backing away from the river. They drove with the lights off, comfortable in the dark. Far off they could see the lights of a lone farm house reflecting against the night sky. There were no other signs of people anywhere. Sam had chosen the site of their killing ground well._

_They left the lights off until they were back on the black top road again, hoping that no one had noticed the roar of the Impala's engine in the night. _

_It was now just a bare hour after sunset and they expected to be back at Bobby's house well before midnight. Den grinned. "You know Sam," he said. "We are most likely pacing Roberts' body down this side of the state. It's a race, dead man against the Impala. Which one do you think will pass Bobby's house first?"_

**Chapter 26**

Midnight at Bobby's house was quiet and still. Night insects trilled, crickets measured the temperature and over the canopies of the nearby oaks lining the north side of the property hunting owls added their haunting hooting cries to the dark. The moon rode low on the Eastern horizon throwing the long distorted shadows of trees over the rolling hills

The two Fae pulled up in front of the house and Dean shut off the Impala's engine. He also turned off the radio. With the roar of the engine stilled and the music gone the two men sat and listened to the silence of the night. There was nothing that suggested the movement of a large creature but someone had painted that Fae symbol on Bobby's door. Someone was out there most likely watching Bobby's house trying to pick up small bits of information about the man to feed the Queen's curiosity about the Lore Master.

Dean slid over the bench seat to sit closer to Sam. Sam wrapped his arm around his lover and they whispered to each other. If was cozy but it was also wise. Some Fae Huntsmen were famous for being able to hear as well as bats. In the Fae community this particular trait was not all that rare but the Huntsmen were regarded as extreme. It had been rumored among the Fae that the Huntsmen had rituals which new recruits were forced to endure and which gifted those recruits with a number of the traits of animals. The speed of a deer, the eyes of a hawk the ears of a bat; all these gifts were whispered about among the Fae outside of the Huntsmen's brotherhood.

Dean had been inducted into the brotherhood of Huntsmen in the normal manner. He looked back on the days of his trials with fondness. He had joined a brotherhood. The rituals, occasionally bloody, had only sealed him into that brotherhood. Even now his soul yearned to go back. He missed his dragon and he missed the brotherhood of the Huntsmen riding over the hills, free and feared under the moon. The sweet sound of a hunting horn winding over the hills could make him weep.

Sam had ridden with the Huntsmen but as an Elf of the Tuatha Dé Danann he was regarded as something of a guest and was not invited to join the Brotherhood of Huntsmen officially. His allegiance to his own people was acknowledged and respected. He had ridden with them under the moon and he had answered the Queen's summons as any other Huntsman would but he was essentially different. That difference what was had saved Dean from the Queen when Sam decided to take his Fae lover and run.

Now the Elf and his lover sat in an alien machine, in the dark, listening for the hesitant footfall of a hidden watcher. Their Huntsmen's gifts were now being used to protect them from their own brothers.

"I think we should get out and prowl." Sam whispered into Dean's ear. "It wouldn't hurt to look around a bit."

The Impala's doors creaked open and slammed. They were trying to act as if there was nothing unusual about them. They were just a couple of young Hunters that Bobby Singer had invited into his home.

They chattered in normal voices and made no effort to muffle their footsteps on the stairs. When they reached the front door they stopped and stared at the Fae symbol picked out by moonlight embedded as it was into the wood of the door. Anyone would stop and stare at such an obviously magical symbol. It glittered and flared in the moon light, a greeting, a warning, a decoration or some combination of all three.

With only a pause to admire the sigil's beauty they entered Bobby's house and closed the door.

Once inside and in the dark they shed their human clothing and the glamour they were using as a disguise. They became pure Fae once more.

Lightly they moved through the darkened house, twisting slowly in curled spirals around obstacles as they drifted along just off the floor. In this form Sam once again became Volundr and Dean was Ólafr.

Volundr looked back at Ólafr as they approached the kitchen window. The big Elf had noticed a soft glow and, as he suspected, it was Ólafr's natural light. "Turn it down, Fae boy. No fairy glow needed. We are being sneaky, not sexy."

"Sorry," Ólafr mumbled. "It's natural, as you well know."

"Yes I know. I use it to find you under the covers but right this minute it's a bit of a problem so tamp it down."

They stood together at the window and watched the yard and the sky. There was movement in the trees but it was too far away for even Fae eyes to see. It could be a Huntsman or it could just as well have been a deer.

It was an hour or so later that they definitely identified a Huntsman outlined against the sky as he rode his dragon over a ridge then let the beast cut loose. The next glimpse of the rider was on a ridge much further away. There was one quick glimpse and then he and his dragon were gone.

"We're going to have to do something about him," Volundr said. He glanced at Ólafr. "Will you stand with me?"

Ólafr drew back. "You mean to kill him? I don't know if I can."

"What if it's either him or us, Ólafr?" Volundr murmured. "We don't have any more worlds to run to. This is our last possible home."

"I know." The Fae Huntsman replied and sighed. "Can we talk to Bobby about it in the morning? Give me the night to think it over."

"Fine," Volundr responded. "I understand how hard it will be for you. I do have a fragment of a plan though. I'll think about it some more but right now I don't see any way to make it work except with his death."

The two Fae went back and picked up their human clothes. They then drifted up the stairs. They were surprised to run into Bobby Singer in the hallway at the top of those stairs. The Hunter was in his long johns and had a rifle pointed at them. "Well, lookie here. I got supernaturals floating around my house in the middle of the night." Bobby lowered the gun. "What do you two idiots think you're doing?"

The Fae bobbed delicately in front of the man and Bobby rolled his eyes. "Stop that, you're making me dizzy."

"Sorry Bobby," Volundr said. "We were just on our way to our room. We were looking for a Fae outside and unfortunately we found one. We didn't even have to go outside to see him. We were going to talk it over with you in the morning."

"Well, if you think we're good for the night, go on back to your room." Bobby laid the gun over his shoulder and turned to leave. "Just be careful if you guys are going to make a habit of wandering around in the dark looking like that. Someone's liable to take a shot at you."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Gathered together for breakfast everyone looked human enough. Bobby made coffee and his usual eggs, toast and bacon. Sam still stuck to his oatmeal and fruit but Dean was coming around. He definitely had a thing for bacon. Eggs still repulsed him but he made do with bacon and toast with butter most days.

"So you guys caught sight of our watcher last night, did you?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, "Sam nodded. "It's definitely a Huntsman, not a common Fae. The Queen is taking quite the interest in you Bobby. It's something of a compliment. She normally doesn't think too much of humans. We'll have to watch you very carefully. I promise you, you do not want to be hauled off to the Queen's court. I have never heard of a human surviving that trip. If the Queen doesn't kill you she'll set her Huntsmen and their hounds on you. No one has ever made back from the court to the safety of a bridge; no one I have ever heard of."

Bobby leaned back and resettled his ball cap. "I've heard tell of one or two Hunters that got it over what you call a bridge and made it back home again. I never heard of anyone meeting the Queen though. Touch customer, is she?"

Dean laughed and took over. "The Unseelie Queen lives for sensation. She is the source of the dark in the Unseelie Court. She takes what she wants and after she's done with a creature or a man, she's more likely to find killing them more amusing than letting anyone go. She wanted me. That's why we ran and why we're still running. She does not like to be told no. Sam here definitely told her no and in front of her court to boot. It's hard to say just exactly what kind of death she has planned for him but it will horrible, public and prolonged"

"Lovely Lady." Bobby muttered. "What can we do about this?"

"I have a plan." Sam announced. He turned and looked at Bobby with a smile. "How good are you at long distance courting, Bobby?"

"What are you babbling about, boy?" Bobby asked.

"First of all, we need some gems: diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, tourmaline, whatever; the more colorful the better." Sam glanced at Bobby. "Got any?"

Bobby laughed. "Sure, let me just go open up my treasure chest. Are you nuts? Where are we going to get gemstones?"

Sam shrugged. "There are such things as jewel stores in the city over the hill, right?"

"You mean Sioux Falls?" Bobby asked. "Sure there are jewelry stores in Sioux Falls. All you need is money and you can get all the pretty colored stones you want."

"You leave that part up to Dean and me." Sam said. "Next we are going to need flowers; a bouquet of flowers, maybe two. They have to be flowers that grow in the sun with bright colors and stung smells. No evening flowers, no night blooming orchids. But we need those last. Those can wait. We need them after we kill the Huntsman."

"You two are going to kill the Huntsman." Bobby asked. "Isn't there some kind of rule about killing your own kind? Humans call it murder."

Sam spared a look for Dean. "I know Bobby but it is necessary. We are going to need his dragon to send it back to the Queen.

"You going to pull that trick again, boy?" Bobby was concerned. "Aren't you afraid she's going to figure it out sometime?"

"This time the Huntsman will really be dead." Sam replied. "It's going to hurt his dragon terribly. It may even die of grief but if we don't do something truly spectacular there will be no peace in this part of the world. Sooner or later she will come for you. You are much too dangerous to leave out here in the human world. I'm pretty sure she has forgotten more or less about me and Dean. You are her target now. Being a target of the Unseelie Queen is a dangerous thing. We are going to trade the Huntsman's life for yours. Make your peace with whatever spirits or Gods you believe in, Bobby. This is the only way forward that I can see."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

That afternoon a classic '67 Impala parked in the back lot of a mall in Sioux Falls. Two very tall, graceful men emerged and headed for the Mall entrance. Once inside they appeared to be arguing but finally seemed to resolve their dispute,stood in front of a Mall map and figured their problem out.

Heading off down nearby hallway they came to the glittering windows of a jewelry store. The windows twinkled and gleamed with flowing ropes of gold and hanging pendants. Scattered on a dark back cloth rings, earrings and brooches were strewn about in careless display, suggesting the wealth of a kingdom lay within.

The two men entered the store and headed straight for a pedestal display in the center. The same hand that had designed the window here cast a waterfall of chains, charms and pendants mixed with loose gems in a swoop of riches. The stones glowed against thick black folds of satin laid over a fallen treasure chest. The display was extravagant and glorious.

The two visitors stood entranced. Finally a saleswoman approached. "Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked.

The taller man pointed at the display. "We would like that." He said.

She laughed, "Who wouldn't? Sometimes I stand here and stared at it also. I would love to run my fingers through those gems and watch them fall back on the cloth." She stood with them and admired the play of light.

"But then, we all have our dreams, right?" She smiled up at the taller man. "What are you looking for?"

The two exchanged glances and then the taller one smiled. "I'm looking for a ring for my friend here."

The saleswoman smiled back. "Would that be a wedding ring?"

The conversation went on for a while and she showed them men's rings on velvet display cards. After a while they thanked her for her time and then left the store.

Late in the evening the two men were still sitting in their car in the parking lot. They were watching as the lights in the stores went out one after another and people who worked in the mall began to leave. The lot was beginning to empty and soon the Impala was left alone, parked under one of the few trees still allowed to stand in the concrete expanse. They were parked in the shadows and their car was just as dark as the night but they still seemed to feel somewhat exposed.

When the Mall guards began to arrive Sam and Dean shed their human clothing and glamour and became Fae wraiths, barely visible in the moon light. Exiting the Impala as quietly as possible they drifted through the lot, coming close enough to the guards to follow the men into the mall before the slowly closing automatic doors slid shut.

Once inside they hid carefully in corners, behind columns and in front of dark windows, unearthly twists of barely there smoke. Hidden they drifted through the mall and back to the jewelry store. There they met their first problem, a heavy metal curtain, blocking the entrance.

Sam drifted down to the floor, looking for the largest possible opening. He found a corner where the metal mesh was poorly fastened and had been working its way loose for a while. Calling Dean over the larger twist of smoke forced his way inside the barrier. Dean followed close behind. Now they were faced with a locked automatic door. That took very little effort to open. After all, these two Fae did live off energy.

Sam extended a graceful long index finger humming with rich pulsing life and the door yielded, poor thing. They were in. Drawn back to the display they circled the stand. Sam noticed first that there were beams of light crossing over the pretties. As he touched the case a buzz began high overhead. It was a very annoying sound to the Fae although Sam doubted very much that humans could even hear it. Dean shorted out the lock in a shower of lovely sparks.

He darted out his tongue and captured a spark on the tip. It evidently tingled and Dean jumped. Sam laughed at his lover.

While Dean was playing with the sparks Sam had knocked the case cover to the floor and was attempting to stuff gems and jewelry into his hands.

"Stop playing around, Dean," he growled. "Grab as much as you can. I think we need to get out of here."

Sam could hear men's voices calling out, bouncing around the echo chamber that was the empty mall. He could also hear pounding footsteps growing closer and closer.

Some of the loose stones managed to stick to Sam's hands and body. An equal amount stuck to Dean as he plunged his hands into the pile of pretties. They were not capable of holding on to great quantities. A lot of the gems fell straight through the wispy Fae bodies and landed on the floor.

Leaving a track of glittering gems behind, Dean and Sam looked for a way to avoid the humans. Neither Fae wanted to hurt the guards. Sam looked up and Dean's eyes followed. They both floated up to the ceiling and moved to the front of the store.

A moment later the security gate that had stopped them initially rose up into the ceiling. Guards with guns drawn ducked under as the gate rose and moved to the sliding glass entrance doors. Someone had a key or a code, Sam really didn't care. What he saw after the guards rushed into the store was a clear path out of trouble.

While the humans poked and investigated the store, looking for exits and hidden robbers, the two Fae simply floated away.

There was a lot more excitement near the Mall entrance. Outside police cars were parked haphazardly, lights still flashing red and blue. The Mall doors were thrown wide and locked open.

Dean was fascinated by the pretty lights but Sam grabbed his childish lover and hustled him along to their car. The Impala was still under the tree, looking sleek and demure. The two of them settled on her hood and watched the show.

When the police began to come out of the building and gave signs that they were going to start a search outside, Sam and Dean gave up their comfortable seats and rose, first to the top of the tree and then to the top of the Mall. They finally ended up perched on the flashing Mall sign facing the busy street.

They watched as the police inspected the Impala and other cars left here and there around the parking lot. Sam snorted and whispered. "What do they think? Robbers are going to hide in their car and wait to be discovered? Odd?"

"Hush," Dean whispered back, leaning against Sam's chest. "They will have to get bored and leave some time."

The two Fae soon learned that there is nothing more stubborn than cops deprived of their lawful prey. There was activity in the parking lot and in the Mall until sunrise. Finally all the cars pulled away. The entrance doors were reactivated and the first of the Mall employees began to arrive to start a new shopping day.

The two Fae took a chance and drifted over to the Impala before the lot got too busy. After all they certainly didn't look human but they could not assume their human glamour until they had their clothes again. Naked men in the parking lot would certainly attract attention.

Finally there were in the car and fired her up. Traffic had sufficiently increased and they quiety drove away without any fanfare heading back to Bobby's house.


	27. Chapter 27 - Saving Bobby - Part II

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 27**

**Saving Bobby – Part II**

**From Chapter 26**

_The two Fae soon learned that there is nothing more stubborn than cops deprived of their lawful prey. There was activity in the parking lot and in the Mall until sunrise. Finally all the cars pulled away. The entrance doors were reactivated and the first of the Mall employees began to arrive to start a new shopping day. _

_The two Fae took a chance and drifted over to the Impala before the lot got too busy. After all they certainly didn't look human but they could not assume their human glamour until they had their clothes again. Naked men in the parking lot would certainly attract attention._

_Finally there were in the car and fired her up. Traffic had sufficiently increased and they quietly drove away without any fanfare heading back to bobby's house._

**Chapter 27**

Dean pulled the Impala up Bobby's drive way with a flourish. Parked in front of the house the two Fae saw Bobby on the porch in his favorite stance; just a touch crabby with a shotgun in his arms. The older Hunter watched the boys come up the steps.

"Good night out, was it?" He asked as they got close.

"What's up, Bobby?" Dean asked carefully.

"I've just listening to the Sioux Falls Morning News since there wasn't anyone around to talk to" he replied. "There was some kind of jewelry store robbery last night that made all the local news programs. You two know anything about that?"

Sam looked confused. "Oh course we do…." He got no further.

"Shut up, you Idjit," Bobby snapped and looked around. "Get in the house."

Pushing in behind them Bobby herded the two Fae along to the kitchen.

When they were seated at the table Bobby headed straight for the coffee pot. "You know, I assumed that two Fae would be able to ninja in and out of a store without raising Cain. Quiet, subtle, sneaky; those were the words I thought would apply.

What do I get? Breaking News Alerts! Aliens Invade Downtown Mall! Ghosts Rob Jewelry Stpre!" He set the pot down abruptly and stomped over to the table.

Throwing himself into a chair Bobby stared at his two apprentice Hunters.

"Bobby, what are you talking about?" Sam was sincerely confused.

"Yah, Bobby." Dean chimed in. "How do we ninja? What is a ninja? What are aliens? Who is Cain and how did we raise him? "

Bobby glanced into Dean's wide green eyes. "Good to know you're listening, boy."

Bobby put down his mug and lifted his ball cap up to be able to run his fingers through his hair. "Here, you're both right. I need to calm down. Maybe this will help." Bobby turned on the little T.V. he kept on the counter beside the refrigerator. Sam and Dean paid strict attention as the Hunter fiddled with the controls. They both thought that T.V.'s were fascinating toys.

A picture of a parking lot full of police cars with franticly flashing red and blue lights appeared. It was night and the cars were parked in front of a large dark building. Finally the voice came through "….last night at the River Mall. Police responded to a silent alarm and found Mall security investigating the break in. The Evans Jewelers store was the target of the thieves and these pictures are from the Security Cameras installed in the store….."

What followed was footage of a couple of smoky streamers opening up a display case and playing with the gemstones inside. The filmy figures appeared humanoid in shape. After the figures opened the case and dropped the cover on the floor the gemstones and jewelry levitated. Some of the items stick to the smoke and some fell right through on to the carpet. The now gemstone studded wispy figures moved away and out of camera range.

"Oh," Sam said and covered his mouth with his fingers.

"Yeah, Oh," Bobby repeated. "Smooth one, guys. I guess I should have told you a little about security cameras. This was the last thing I expected to see this morning. I can't image how the T.V. News people got their hands on the film so fast. Someone in the store or the Security Company had to have sold it to them. This footage would be worth a pretty penny and someone realized that pretty damn fast."

"This is a problem, isn't it?" Sam ventured

"Damn straight boy." Bobby huffed. "I'm not too concerned about the cops hunting you down. They wouldn't know where to start. But Hunters are going to see that clip and they are going to assume ghosts; strange, weird ghost that rob jewelry stores and like to play with the pretty stones but ghosts nonetheless. We are going to have Hunters shoved up our asses."

Dean scratched behind his ear. "Ninja, Cain, aliens, and now Hunters up our asses. I think your language is slipping away from me."

Sam reached over and patted Dean on the thigh. "Don't worry, Dean. I know what Bobby means and we just have to be more careful for a while. "

Sam sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Bobby. We are doing our best."

"I know Sam," Bobby nodded. "I only want to keep you both safe. I've gotten used to having you around now and I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

Sam stood up and started poking around the kitchen looking for some kind of breakfast. He glanced at Dean and pulled down a couple of cereal bowls.

"Here," Bobby muttered. "Let me show you how to make the oatmeal. No need to starve you I guess."

AS Sam and Bobby worked on the breakfasts Sam continued. "Now that we have gems for the Queen we need to go on with the other half of the plan." He again glanced at Dean who was keeping his eyes focused on his hands held in his lap. "I suppose the next part is up to me. Once we have the Huntsman's dragon under our control you can order the flowers and we can take the animal to a bridge. There are several crossing over the River Neith that are relatively close to hand."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Later that evening Sam stationed himself on the roof of Bobby's house. The Hunter had introduced the Elf to binoculars and he constantly scanned the hillsides, searching for his target. He had not heard anything unusual all night. No stealthy figure had approached. The Elf was hoping that he was not going to have to spend night after night alone on the roof.

Beside him he had a crossbow, part of Bobby's weapon collection. Sam had been very pleased to find the weapon hanging on Bobby's garage wall. It was perfect.

Sam had used a crossbow many times to hunt and to engage in warfare among the Elves. He knew it to be a most effective weapon. Above all, it was silent. Bobby had helped the Elf to craft plain iron quarrels for the bow. If the Huntsman was pure Fae nothing would drop him faster. A shot to the heart with an iron quarrel would kill the Huntsman quickly and relatively painlessly.

Sam was alone on the roof, watching for his prey. Dean was sequestered in their room, unable to face the task of killing one of his own kind. The rider was not only a Fae; he was also a member of the brotherhood to which Dean had sworn loyalty.

It was just before sunrise and Sam was relatively miserable. He was cold, cramped and tired. Just as he had mentally prepared himself to spending a second night on Bobby's roof the Huntsman rode over the crest of the hill, clearly outlined against the night sky and gilded with moonlight.

Sam rose to his knees and grabbed the crossbow. He raised one leg to provide a firm platform and braced an elbow on his raised knee. The Huntsman came straight at him, completely unaware of the death trap he was riding into. When he got within range Sam sunk an iron quarrel through the rider's heart.

Below Bobby left the front of the house with a rope in his hands. He was going to try and at least throw a rope over the dragon's head and hold on until Sam could get there. It was a dangerous job and Sam would have preferred Dean to capture the dragon but with Dean having a crisis of conscious in the back bed room Sam had to make do with what he had. He had Bobby. He had to make it work.

Yes it was annoying the Dean wasn't there and it was dangerous for Bobby to try to handle the dragon but Sam could not see another road to travel. Dean would not be Dean if he was willing to kill another Fae. Bobby had been right; it was called murder among the Fae just as the humans defined it. Sam could barely justify it to himself. Only the desire to keep both Dean and Bobby safe allowed him to even consider the idea.

He climbed in through the attic window and flew down the stairs. Out the front door he chased Bobby up the hillside and only caught the Hunter after the man had lassoed the dragon. The rider's dragon was building up a nice head of smoke preparing to roast Bobby to a crisp when Sam skidded into the scene. He tried to sooth the panicked dragon with smooth, cooing Fae words but the animal was getting extremely admitted, more so with each passing minute.

Just a Sam felt he was going to be forced to let the dragon go or be deep fried himself he heard a voice from behind him that the dragon also listened to. The animal's ears flicked back and forth while it dropped its head to listen to the flowing, soft words.

Dean stepped forward between Sam and the dragon and extended his hand. In another few minutes he had both hands on the dragon's head and the big animal was nuzzling the front of Dean's shirt, looking for comfort while it mourned the loss of its companion. Dean wrapped Bobby's rope up in his hand and slowly led the Huntsman's dragon down the hill.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Dean stayed with the dragon all night in bobby's garage. Sam knew to stay away. Right now Dean was in no shape to see his lover. Dean's job was to keep the dragon calm and compliant. Sam's job had been to kill the rider and he had done his part. Neither of them knew if this action would be a long time stain on their relationship. There was a strong likelihood that it might but only time would close the wound and ease the pain.

In the morning Bobby came out to look at a dragon up close. He persisted in bringing Dean a coffee. This time the mug was dressed up with cream and sugar and a dash of vanilla. Dean appreciated the effort and the warmth of the offering after the long, cold silent night spent with an animal in mourning.

Finally Sam dared to approach and Dean smiled at him.

"Come on in, Sam." Dean offered. "I'm somewhat sure he won't try to stomp you to death and if he tries I believe I can stop him. It would help a lot if you could stop smelling like you're afraid.

Sam had brought out two little velvet pouches that Dean knew had the gems and jewelry inside. Bobby had gone to meet the flower delivery truck at the end of the driveway half way expecting the driver to turn away when he saw the delivery address was a Salvage yard.

By early afternoon they had the dragon loaded with the dead Fae's tack and bloody clothing. They had burned the Fae's body earlier in an open clearing in the woods behind the house.

When Bobby appeared with the flowers Sam teased the older Hunter. "We have to get your love note written now Bobby." Leaving Dean to arrange the flowers and velvet pouches on the dragon's back Sam and Bobby retreated to the house to create the last piece of the puzzle.

By early evening they were ready to go. Dean led the dragon and Sam walked on the other side. They wandered up the hill and over the horizon, looking for a particular tree that would be a sign post to a hidden bridge over the River Neith and back to Álfheimr. It took some time and a good deal of walking but they found an ancient Rowan tee.

Uttering words that their rogue status technically forbid them to use they opened the portal to let the dragon go home.


	28. Chapter 28 - The Queen Concedes

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Dark Fae **

**Chapter 28**

**The Queen Concedes**

**From Chapter 27**

_By early afternoon they had the dragon loaded with the dead Fae's tack and bloody clothing. They had burned the Fae's body earlier in an open clearing in the woods behind the house. _

_When Bobby appeared with the flowers Sam teased the older Hunter. "We have to get your love note written now Bobby." Leaving Dean to arrange the flowers and velvet pouches on the dragon's back Sam and Bobby retreated to the house to create the last piece of the puzzle._

_By early evening they were ready to go. Dean led the dragon and Sam walked on the other side. They wandered up the hill and over the horizon, looking for a particular tree that would be a sign post to a hidden bridge over the __River Neith and back to __Álfheimr__. It took some time and a good deal of walking but they found an ancient Rowan tee. _

_Uttering words that their rogue status technically forbid them to use they opened the portal to let the dragon go home._

**Chapter 28**

"Let me." Dean reached up for the halter on the dragon's head and led the animal closer to the glowing portal forming in the trunk of the Rowan tree.

"Be careful," Sam hissed. "Don't be stupid. I want you to come back to me."

Dean glared back at the big Elf.

"I know. I just want to look." The Fae and the dragon walked steadily forward. Sam watched them being absorbed into the light until all that was left was the very tip of the dragon's tail. It flicked upward as if waving goodbye or, alternately, flipping him off, and they were gone.

Dean stood on the Fae Bridge with the dragon, the mist from which they emerged at their backs. Breathing deeply he relished the taste of clear Fae air on his tongue. Pulling on the dragon's halter he urged the beautiful dark beast to walk past him down the bridge. Under Dean's feet the River Neith rolled and roared. Sprinkled with sparkling highlights it foamed over rocks hidden in the dangerous river bed. The great River raced by separating the land of the Fae from the land of Men; it was a clear, sharp boundary between the two worlds.

The Neith enclosed and defined the land of Álfheimr. It began with snow melt from the Northern Mountains; increased and widened as it circled the land then curled back to the beginning on the far northern snow swept side of the Mountain of the Dragon King. There it fell over the edge of the world in a gigantic roaring waterfall, spreading over the universe, thereby creating a Fae passageway to other worlds, other universes, other plains of existence.

While in the lands of the Dragon King waiting for his dragon to find him, Dean had once been offered a choice. He could wait to be chosen by a dragon and then join the Huntsmen or he could have drifted away on the Neith, over the Fall and out into the universe to land wherever the wild waters would toss him. Very few Fae ever made that choice. They had traveled to the Mountain of the Dragon King with a single purpose in mind; find their dragon and join the hunt.

Dean knew he was standing on the bridge looking at Álfheimr for possibly the last time. The air enticed him home; the vision of soft rolling hills filled his eyes and he heard the cry of the high flying hawks above. He was well aware that if he stayed the Queen would hunt him down. Back in the human world Sam would wait for him. There was even a chance if Dean did not return Sam would come after him at the risk of his own life. In that moment Dean made his decision.

The dragon with its empty saddle and its invisible burden of grief passed from the bridge to the cobblestoned street. With tears in his eyes Dean turned and walked back into the mist, crossing to the human side of the portal; leaving Ólafr behind. Sam was calling him back to the land of men.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Huntsman's sorrowing dragon galloped out of the portal village, his sharp cloven hooves striking sparks from the ancient stones. Each hoof strike was angry. He held his head high and breathed smoke as he flew by the small huddling homes. His eyes were focused on the setting sun; on the glory of the golden path into the West.

The dragon had a duty to perform. The news of his rider's death had to be brought to the Queen. His rider's ribbons and boots, tied to his saddle strap fluttered over his empty back. He was taking it all back to the Queen along with the bouquets of flowers and other small items the men had placed on him. If he could only reach them he would have torn the items from his back. The only thing he wanted to carry was the one thing he could not have and would never have again.

He touched lightly on the top of each hill, half running and half flying. Once this errand was over he would turn north and go home. He would go back to the mountains and mourn his lost rider for all the days he had left to live. Beyond that there was no future. He would obey the King and then hopefully die, ending his hopeless agony.

By the time he reached the Queen's court field he was breathing smoke but had no fire left. He was shaking and panting, his sides quivering with the speed of his passage. The Queen was holding court in the cool of the night. Today she was dressed in white, with white hair and icy eyes like stars. Her garment was hanging down like the shroud of a tattered ghost, flickering in the breeze while her immensely long hair danced over her head and reached for the moon. The Queen was in an eldritch mood. She allowed her fangs to show, resting on her dead white lips.

When the dragon appeared without his rider, draped in ribbons and gear she screeched, raised her hands to the high riding moon and drifted on the wind to his side.

"Where is he?" she hissed, reaching for the remains of a proud rider's only possessions. Her skeletal hands and claw like nails ripped the fragments away while she cut the band from the dragon's back. Before the flowers hit the ground she gathered them in flight and lifted them up to her face. The spring colors, red, yellow and periwinkle blue, danced in her eyes.

A small velvet pouch touched her foot on its way to the grass. A piece of parchment was caught by the wind. She snagged it out of the air with her cruelly sharp nails. Puncturing the sheet and holding it safe.

Gathering her gifts she sank down to the ground, wrapping her legs under her and smoothing her wispy tatters to make a skirt. Two bouquets of spring flowers, out of place in the Fae moonlight, a couple of blue velvet pouches and her note, were all piled in her lap. She poked at each object with her long boney finger, deciding which to address first. The sad dragon stood to her side, ignored and forgotten. He dropped his head and closed his eyes, exhausted. Small curls of smoke floated up from his nostrils, the fires of his heart beginning to die.

First she lifted the flowers to her slotted nostrils and drank deep of their scent. Pulling the draw strings on a velvet pouch she poured a stream of glittering gems into the palm of her hand. She was pleased and laughed at the daytime colors resting in her grey hand. Then she smoothed out the parchment note and read Bobby Singer's message.

She snorted at the flowery phrases and obvious compliments. She believed those as much as she believed the man loved her. No one had loved her in centuries. No one since she had slaughtered her own father for the throne and watched that light go out in his eyes.

In another moment she bared her fangs in a smile. She had found the portion of the note that she could believe. The man was offering a deal. In short, if she stayed on her side of the bridge he would send her yearly tribute. All she had to do was not reply. If she sent any more Fae over the bridge this human Lore Master promised to destroy her spies and there would be no more pretty gifts. If he heard mothering from her and was not bothered by night riders every year he would leave a gift at the base of the Rowan tree on the hill behind his house.

The Queen was pleased. She played with her lovely jewels and her greedy soul rejoiced at the prospect of more. Bobby Singer would keep his promise, she was sure. A noise annoyed her and she looked up at the Fae dragon standing beside her.

"Send this animal on his way." She ordered and stood up collecting her gifts together.

She sent everyone away and went back to her dance hall under the ground to hang her tribute on the walls and admire the pretty colors before the flowers faded away.

The dragon made his way out of her woods. He did not need the escort provided. He only wanted to go home to the high mountains on the edge of the world. He could not consider his future. There was no future for him. The dragons only ever had a single rider, bonded forever. His heart was broken. His mourning would never end. In time he would simply wither away, consumed by grief.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Dean appeared in front of the Rowan tree and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He had worried about the effect seeing Álfheimr might have on his volatile lover. Dean was more of a true Fae than the Elf and was prey to overwhelming emotional outbursts at times. Yes the Fae might come to regret his actions after he calmed down but Sam was always cognizant of the danger. Dean would lose his temper or burst into tears one moment and be embarrassed the next.

Sam held out his hand. Dean moved more completely into the human side of the portal and behind him the Rowan true trunk stopped glowing. The door closed and disappeared. Dean took a deep breath of the cold South Dakota air and reached out for Sam's hand.

They walked back over the hills, sure now that no one was watching them. The night birds trilled and clouds passed I front of the moon. The silence was complete. Only the noise of their feet shuffling through the grass disturbed the night. Dean looked away when they passed the grove where Sam had burned the Huntsman's body. The scorched trees and burnt grass would heal in time. In another year there would be no sign of what had happened there. Sam and Dean would know and Sam was fairly certain that Dean would never forget that one of his Huntsmen brothers was ashes mixed in the earth.

"Do me a favor, Sam." Dean said as they passed by. "Don't tell Bobby where the pyre burned. I think he would want to use the ground for magic and I don't want my brother's ashes mixed in human potions."

Sam pulled Dean into his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I understand. I will not tell him directly but I don't think we can stop him from looking for the spot if he's determined. He's a clever man and no one's fool."

Dean bit at his lip and nodded. "That's fair. We should get back now and let him know that we are staying with him."

They continued downhill and came to Bobby's house. They entered the man's home fully human, dusty, tired and somewhat sweaty. Nothing further from Fae could be imagined than these two young, loud Hunters in blue jeans and long sleeved flannel shirts.

"Good to see you boys back again." Bobby called from the kitchen. "To tell the truth, I had my doubts." They entered and Bobby handed them both already opened beers.

Sam smiled at the man. "What's this Bobby; beer with Holy Water chasers? "

"You never know what you'll run into out in those hills, Sam." Bobby responded. "Much better to be safe than sorry and you two should start developing the habit if you're going to start mixing with Hunters."

The Old Hunter looked at his two apprentices. "I'm thinking that you two have decided to stay, right?"

Sam smiled. Dean smiled. They both raised their bottles in salute to the old man. "Yes Bobby, we're staying as long as you'll have us." Dean replied.

"Good to know." Bobby answered. "You've already got a job to do."

"What?" Sam asked, amused. "We just this minute walked out of the hills. You are already putting us out to work?"

"Oh, yeah" Bobby smiled back. "And it's a good one. A couple of ghosts robbed a jewelry store in Sioux Falls a day or so ago. Evidently it was all over the news. My friend Sheriff Mills called and asked me to look into it. She was surprised I didn't know about it but I told her that my sciatica was acting up and I couldn't help but I had just the guys for the job. John Winchester's sons were ready to strike out on their own and some gem stealing ghosts were just about the right speed for a couple of newbie hunters."

Bobby raised his beer again in salute. "I think the Winchester Brothers are ready to go. The Sheriff will be expecting you in the morning."


End file.
